Hate That I Love You
by mookaball
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?
1. Meeting The Mate

AN: HELLO! It's ME, Dia Boo! I'm back with a new story…and I can't wait for you guys to read it. Okay, please don't rant on me about Another Teenage Secret. I'll finish it…eventually ^_^. Just kidding, I'll probably wrap that story up pretty soon. Okay so anyway…HERE WE GO!!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1- Meeting The Mate

-------------

"I WON'T DO IT!"

"Inuyasha, be reasonable."

"NO! I REFUSE!"

"If you meet her, you might change your mind."

"I DON'T CARE TO MEET HER. NOR DO I CARE TO MARRY HER!"

Inuyasha and his father Inutashio have been going at it for days about Inuyasha's arranged marriage. Inutashio had just popped the big news on Inuyasha about two days ago, and he has been rebellious ever since.

"Inuyasha, if you would just put aside your pride for someone else just this once…"

"YOU MEAN THROW AWAY MY LIFE TO SAVE **YOUR** COMPANY! FORGET IT…I AINT MARRYING NOBODY! ESPECIALLY NOT SOMEONE MY PARENTS PICKED FOR ME!"

"Both of our companies need a merger, and Higurashi and I are good friends. It's only right that we help each other out."

"THEN WHY DON'T **YOU** MARRY HIS DAUGHTER?"

"Well I would, she's pretty. But sadly…she's 16, and I'm 52. I would be arrested."

"SO WILL I YOU STUPID OLD MAN, I'M 19!" Inuyasha yelled while throwing a remote in his father and mothers direction.

"But both your mother and I, and the Higurashi's, have given you permission to wed!" Inutashio said a little to gleefully.

Inuyasha's eyes widened by three fractions, but he soon relaxed them and faked a yawn. "Whatever old man…I aint marrying that girl."

"Your about as thick headed as a…"

"SHUT UP"

"Inuyasha, enough of this foolish nonsense. You are going to meet with her rather you like it or not. AND you are going to be nice to her. Now we're going to the Higurashi mansion at seven PM, make sure you're dressed…and looking presentable by six."

Inuyasha shook his head and began his ascension on the many stairs to his mansion. "We'll see."

------------------------------------------------------

"I…"

_****Crash****_

"WONT…"

_****Crash****_

"DO IT!!!"

_****VERY LOUD CRASH** **_**[AN: l0l]**

Kagome had been in her privet work out practicing martial arts when her father and mother walked in on her. While they were telling her about her the 'good news', Kagome had been pre-occupying herself by breaking cement blocks with her hands. Kagome has been practicing martial arts since she was about four. She's now sixteen, and practically unbeatable. However, Kagome's strength only added to her looks, and boy was Kagome Higurashi a looker. Anyone with eyes that actually worked could see how beautiful she was.

"Kagome…you knew something like this would have come up sooner or later."

Kagome did a few speed punches at the air before turning her to her parents and giving them her full attention. She crossed her arms. "No."

"You haven't even met the boy." Kento Higurashi, Kagome's father pressed.

"I don't need to meet him to tell you I won't marry him."

"Kagome, you have to…for the company. Take one for the team…"

"It's not happening." Kagome replied while heading towards the door to take a shower. But before she could go to far, her father grabbed onto her ankles to stop her from leaving.

"Please Kagome…hasn't daddy always given you everything you asked for? Why can't you do something for me in return?"

"I would do something for you…something that doesn't involve marrying some guy." Kagome tried to wiggle her leg out from her fathers reach. "WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME OLD MAN!!!" She yelled.

Kagom's father quickly let go of his daughter and ran to his wife's side. "Nabiki…she…she yelled at me…"

"Awe dear, it's alright. She didn't mean it." Kagome's mother tried to sooth the man who was now crying the blues on her shoulder. "Kagome dear, could you at least meet with the boy? It won't kill you to meet him? Maybe he'll be really nice. You never know. Get cleaned up, put on something attractive, and meet us in the dining hall at seven o'clock. Okay?" Nabiki said soft and sweetly.

Kagome sighed. "I'll meet him, and I may even be nice to him…but I am NOT marrying him."

"That's the spirit dear. Now get a move on. And remember…something attractive."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Are you trying to tell me to dress sluttish without actually saying it?"

"I most certainly am not." Her mother stood up. "But if you wanted to show off a little skin…no one is stopping you."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "We will see mother."

------------

Kagome let out a deep breath while she was straitening her hair. She had pretty long hair already, but with it straitened, it looked longer. Plus, she liked her hair straight rather then wavy, which is how her hair normally fell.

She felt as though she would take her mother's hint and show a little skin. So she decided to wear a denim skirt that ended about three inches from her knee, not to long, not to short. She wore a black button down but left the first two buttons undone to show off a little cleavage but leaving enough for imagination. As for footwear, she put on a pair of classic mini black uggs. Though it was mid spring, she could wear her boots anytime. Kagome didn't wear make up, she hardly ever did since she didn't need it.

"I can't believe those two. Making me marry some guy I don't even know. Some half demon I don't even know. The nerve of them…and at the tender age of 16 too. How many sixteen-year-old heiresses have to worry about marriage? NONE!!!" Kagome finished straitening her last strand of hair and began walking out of her bedroom.

_**Ugh…what if he's ugly…I'll have to wake up to something ugly EVERY MORNING…I just hope our kids take after me…**_

Kagome stopped at the top of the steps in mid thought.

_**Well…that was a rather shallow thought Kagome…**_

"Ahhhhhh!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Kagome began rubbing her temples.

_****Ding Dong**_

"And the fun begins." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome! Come down stairs…your fiancée is waiting to meet you." Came the voice of Kagome's father.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up but soon fell to her knees. "Oh please kill me now."

------------

"I can't believe you two." Inuyasha said in a low growl to his and Kagome's father.

"Now, now son. I really think you will take a liking to my Kagome. She's a very sweet girl, smart, high spirited, and boy is she ever pretty."

"So you say…" Inuyasha said boldly. "OW! WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU OLD FART!" He yelled to his father who just elbowed him in the gut.

"You said you would be nice…" Inutashio whispered.

"I said no such thing…OW! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Inuyasha threw a punch at his father, but his fist was caught in Inutashio's.

"Got to move quicker if you think you'll ever be a match for me."

"Why you..." Inuyasha started.

"Yes father…" Came the soft voice of Kagome from the doorway to the dining room. She took a quick glance at her soon to be husband and her eyes widened. _**Oh my goodness…he…he…he's cute…**_

Inuyasha turning his attention to the girl and his jaw almost dropped. _**My god…she's… **_But once he got himself together, he put on a straight face and scowled at the girl.

"Kagome honey. Come sit down next to Inuyasha." Her father said.

Kagome sent an evil glare to the boy then crossed her arms. "I'd rather not if its all the same to you." She said while taking a seat ACROSS from Inuyasha, who was still sending her dirty looks.

_**What the hell is wrong with this boy…why does he keep looking at me…**_

"Oh Kagome…you certainly do have a mind of your own don't you? But don't you think you would be more comfortable next…to…Inuyasha…" Inutashio hinted.

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Takahashi…but I'd rather not."

"Psh…as if I want _that_ next to me." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

Kagome snapped her head so quickly; you didn't even see her head move. "EXCUSE…me? What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"I think I said what I meant…" Inuyasha countered.

Kagome stood up and leaned across the table and grabbed Inuyasha's shirt. "Do you really want to test me dog boy?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the girls comment. "Who you calling 'dog boy'?"

"Inuyasha…Kagome…Please don't kill each other. We still need you two right now." Both Inutashio and Kento said in unison.

"BUT OUT!" Kagome yelled with her fiery temper.

"Hey Higurashi…this can't be the girl you were talking about earlier." Inuyasha spoke up, still being in Kagome's grip.

"What do you mean boy?" Kento asked.

"You said that Kagome was sweet, and pretty. This girl is obviously not sweet, she's defiantly NOT pretty…"

_****BOOM…POW…CRASH*****_

Kagome began panting for breath as she recovered from punching Inuyasha in the cheek and sending him flying into a wall that now has a dent in it.

When Inuyasha recovered, he stood up and rubbed his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU CRAZY WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face.

"Um…Inuyasha I wouldn't…" Kento started but Kagome signaled for him to shut up.

At first Kagome seemed shocked at what she was just called, but shortly after she seemed calm and content. That is…until she grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and brought him to her face. "I would refrain from calling me 'wench' Inuyasha."

"And what is an UN cute violent tomboy like YOU going to do…w-e-n-c-h." He said with a tone of challenge

Kagome let out a small breath and placed Inuyasha on his feet.

"That's what I thought…AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"YOU…JERK!" Kagome screamed while throwing the dinning room table at Inuyasha's head that effectively hit him in the face. She ran to his side and stood over top of him.

"L-l-l-leave me alone…y-y-you're freaking crazy."

"Jerk." She said while kicking him in the stomach and running out of the dinning room and back up the stairs.

Inuyasha stood to his feet and yelled after the girl. "YOU ARE SO NOT CUTE, OR PRETTY. YOU HAVE NO BODY SHAPE! AND YOU'RE AS VIOLENT AS A GUY!"

You soon heard a loud scream, and a door slam.

"INUYASHA YOU THICK HEADED…" Inutashio started yelling.

"Shut up will ya!"

"No I will not shut up! YOU will. How could you say such things to Kagome? She a nice girl, and YOUR fiancée now. You need to show her a little more respect."

"R-r-respect? How can I respect a girl that's more likely to kill me than kiss me? Or did you NOT just see her throw a table at me? Seriously…If you didn't see it, I'll show you the bruise." Inuyasha said while pointing to the giant gash going across his face.

"INUYASHA!!! I've had it with you!" Inutashio's face was glowing dark red. He picked his son up by the back of the shirt and jeans. He built up all his energy and chucked Inuyasha up the stairs. "GO UP THERE AND APOLOGIZE!"

-----------

Kagome was in her cousins

bedroom crying her eyes out. "Honestly Michie…I wasn't down there for ten minutes and he was already insulting me."

"Come on Kags, I couldn't have been that bad…he probably didn't meant it. Maybe he said it all out of anger."

"Oh yea…you didn't see his face when he said what he did."

Michie sighed and rubbed Kagome's back soothingly. "I'm sure if you just talk to him, he might be an okay guy."

Kagome sniffled two times and then sat up on the bed. "I don't care to know if he's an 'okay guy'. And I don't care about what he said…I just…"

"Just what Kagome?"

"I don't want to marry him."

"Kagome…I understand how you feel…"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE BEING FORCED TO MARRY SOMEONE YOU'RE GROWING HATRED FOR!"

"Kagome, don't say that. You don't know him to hate him."

"But he's incredibly rude to me and had NO respect what so ever."

"Are you SURE you didn't do anything to provoke him."

"All I did was say I didn't want to sit next to him. Then he decided to be a smart ass and make a comment. I couldn't just ignore it. He called me a 'that' like I don't have a name."

"Just give him a chance…please Kagome…for me." Michie started giving Kagome puppy dog eyes.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "You should marry him…" She mumbled under her breath. "Okay…I'll give him a chance. But I'm not going to tolerate his rudeness. I don't deserve it…no one does."

Michie took a deep breath. "I know you don't Kagome. Just please…try to be nice to the guy."

"I will if he will." Kagome put on a happy face.

_**And who knows…maybe he is an okay guy…**_

------------------

Inuyasha was holding an ice pack to his nose while walking to where he smelt Kagome's scent.

_**That girls going to pay for this lump on my nose…oh she's sweet he says…she's high-spirited he says…yea…in whose world??? Maybe I did take it a bit to far though…I didn't really HAVE to say what I did…**_

Inuyasha came to a hall that was filled with Kagome's scent mixed with the scent of another. He raised his hand to knock on the door. It had a sigh on it that said 'Michie'

_**Oh great…another crazy girl lives here…**_

"_Come on Kags, I couldn't have been that bad…he probably didn't meant it. Maybe he said it all out of anger."_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh yea…you didn't see his face when he said what he did."_

He pressed his ear to the door. _**She's talking to another girl…is she talking about me…**_

"_I'm sure if you just talk to him, he might be an okay guy."_

"_I don't care to know if he's an 'okay guy'. And I don't care about what he said…I just…"_

"_Just what Kagome?"_

"_I don't want to marry him."_

"_Kagome…I understand how you feel…"_

"_NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE BEING FORCED TO MARRY SOMEONE YOU'RE GROWING HATRED FOR!"_

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he backed up from the door. "She…hates me? How can she hate me? Did I really push her that far on the first day meeting her?" He turned his back to the door not bothering to hear any more gossip about him. "Fine…if THAT'S the way she wants to play it…I'll give her a guy to hate."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: And that completes our first chapter. Is it interesting? I sure hope so…Kagome in this fic has pretty much as thick hot tempered as Inuyasha…but don't worry, she wont stay like this. Honestly…Kags is sweet, oh&&so is Michie…I promise. ^_^**

**Okay, until I update…please R&R!**

**-Dia**


	2. You Are Such A Jerk

**AN: HELLO MY DARLING READERS! Okay, there's very little to say so I'll just write.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2- You Are Such A Jerk  
-------------

It was Thursday morning, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kagome woke up, takes a morning run, does what ever she does in the bathroom, gets dressed, comes downstairs to meet Inuyasha…wait a minute.

"Y-y-you don't live here. You're in my house. Why are you in my house?" Kagome said while pointing a finger at the boy sitting at her dinning room table.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. "Because I can be." He said rather rudely.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Good morning Kagome dear." Came the voice of Kagome's mother.

Kagome turned and smiled at her mom. "Good morning mom. Um…why is he here?" Kagome said gesturing to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha volunteered to drive you to school this morning. Your father and I said it was okay."

"What! No…no…no…no mom. No." Kagome continued to shake her head.

"Don't you think it would be nice to spend some quality time together? You two will be together eventually. Then you'll take over our merged company." Her mother said cheerfully.

"Honestly mother I'd rather not. I'm fully capable to driving myself to school."

"Get over it toots. Besides, I need to talk to you alone. Get your stuff and lets go." Inuyasha jumped in.

"Hold on a minute. What about what I want. Besides, how am I going to get home if my car is here?"

"Inuyasha said he'd pick you up too. Now go and you two have fun. I give you full permission to do what ever you like with her Inuyasha." Kagome's father popped out of nowhere, and practically threw Kagome and Inuyasha out the door.

Kagome's eyes widened. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT EVER HE WANT'S!" The front door was closed on her face.

_**Honestly…of all the dirty tricks…**_

Kagome fallowed Inuyasha to his car and got in the passenger seat. She leaned her head on the window and watched Inuyasha get in the car as well.

"You're not my fiancée." She spoke up.

"You're telling me." Inuyasha responded.

"What's the reason for showing up at my house, and 'volunteering' to take me to school?"

"Cool your jets. I'm not doing the by choice. You have both our fathers to thank for this." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"So this was their idea?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't be in my car if I had any say in it. Usually I only drive pretty girls around." Inuyasha said while starting the ignition.

Kagome's eye started twitching. _**I don't believe this…already he's insulting me…stay calm Kagome… **_Kagome took a deep breath and got her self together.

"If you didn't want me in here, then you shouldn't have came Inuyasha. But you know what, I don't care anymore. You said you had to talk to me about something. What do you want?"

Inuyasha began to drive off. "Oh right, I did say that didn't I?"

"Yes you did so what do you want?"

"I'm going to take you somewhere after school."

"For what reason, and don't I get I say in this?" Kagome asked.

"Not really."

Kagome stared Inuyasha down. "What do you mean no! You're not the boss of me!" Kagome threw a textbook at Inuyasha's head. "I make my own decisions!"

Inuyasha temporarily lost control of the wheel. "WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY GIRL! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR LIFE TODAY OF WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled while gaining control over the wheel again

Kagome crossed her arms. "If it means you'll go down with me, I see no problem at all!" She yelled back.

"Well unlike you, I'm not ready to die just yet! And I'm not ready for you to die yet either. I still have other ways to make you hate me!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and calmed down. "Why you want me to hate you?"

"I think it's a little to late for that. Besides, I'm not to fond of you either."

Kagome shook her head. "Stop the car."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha said.

"Stop the car, or I just jump out. Take your pick." Kagome said challenging.

Inuyasha wasn't about to be responsible for Kagome getting hurt so he complied and pulled over. Kagome stepped out of the car without a word and started walking away. Inuyasha got out the car and fallowed her.

"Where do you think you're going girl?"

"What does it matter to you, you don't like me. Just go home." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes. "Don't tell me that little comment hurt your feelings."

"AHHH!" Kagome turned around and swung her school bag at Inuyasha. He dodged it and jumped back. However, Kagome lost her balance and toppled over and her green uniform skirt went up in Inuyasha's direction. His eyes widened farther then he knew they could as he got a full look at Kagome's underwear. He continued to stare at the back of Kagome's head while she sat on the ground.

Kagome's entire face was crimson. She held her skirt down in the back and still sat on the ground. When she pulled herself together, she looked back at Inuyasha. "WHAT ARE YOU STAIRING AT?"

Inuyasha still stared at Kagome until he smacked himself to gain control over his body. He put on a bored face and turned around. "Calm down. It's not like you have anything I want to look at."

Kagome's eye began to twitch again. "BULL SHIT INUYASHA! YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY PANTIES WEREN'T YOU!"

"Who cares if I saw them or not? Maybe if you were sexier, and had an actual bust line, I may have gotten excited. But since you lack the body of a real…" Inuyasha turned at look at Kagome only to find her glaring at him with evil eyes. Her face was red, and you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. But soon her face softened and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Inuyasha…you're such a jerk. What did I ever do to you? Why are you so mean to me?"

Inuyasha suddenly had a change of heart and went to her side. "Kagome…d-don't cry. I can't stand to see a woman cry. Just because I said those things doesn't…AHHHHHH!"

Kagome upper cut Inuyasha's jaw and sent him flying into the sky. "AS IF I'D EVER BREAK DOWN AND CRY BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yelled.

"YOU EVIL, UNCUTE, FUNNY LOOKING, TOMBOY!" Inuyasha yelled while soaring through the sky.

Kagome then brushed some dirt off her uniform and went about her way to school.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Michie and Kagome sat in the cafeteria with their friends Sango, Ayame, and Rin.

"He can't be that bad Kagome." Sango said.

"That's the same thing I said." Michie spoke up.

"Are you sure he's not just doing this all out of anger?" Rin asked.

"I said that too."

"Maybe if you talked to him, he could be an alright person." Ayame said.

"Again…I said that."

"Who side are you guys on anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Were on your side of course, but we do have to take into consideration what Inuyasha might be thinking as well. I mean…think about it Kagome. You both are young, you both are getting married to someone you don't want to marry, AND You're both pretty damn mean to each other.

"I am not mean to him. Compared to the stuff he says to me…I'M A SAINT!"

"Maybe it's just a bad boy act." Sango implied.

"Yeah, maybe when he says those things…he really means the opposite."

"That still doesn't give him the right to be mean." Kagome said.

Michie nodded her head in agreement. "Did you do anything to provoke him today?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "I don't think so."

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!"

All five girls turned to where the voice was coming from. Kagome sweat dropped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey…Hojo." She said.

"Kagome…say it isn't true." Hojo begged.

Kagome looked around. "Um…what's not true?"

"Your heart belongs to that of another."

"No…I'm pretty sure my heart belongs to me."

"But I heard you're marrying the Takahashi son. Why didn't you ever tell me you two were a couple?"

"We're not a couple."

"YES THEY ARE!" Michie butted in. "Just call her Mrs. Kagome Takahashi."

Kagome thought about what was said. "Mrs. Kagome Takah-oh-my-god." Her eyes widened as that name ran through her head. She then grabbed Hojo's shirt and started shaking him. "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU WE WERE A COUPLE?"

He pointed a finger at Michie, who in return put on an innocent girl look.

"I don't believe you Michie. Who else did you tell?" Kagome asked.

"Just Hojo and Kouga, I swear."

"So you pretty much told the whole school." Sango asked.

"No…I only told Hojo and Kou…oh."

"Yea…you told the whole school."

"Well look at it this way. Maybe Kouga didn't say anything to anyone else."

Kagome let out a deep breath. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's already done." Kagome let go of Hojo. "I'm going home."

"What are you talking about Kagome? It's the middle of the school day, you can't just walk out."

"Who's really going to stop me? Besides, I need some time to clear my head. Oh and by the way Hojo…me and Inuyasha Takahashi are NOT engaged." Kagome said powerfully and then stomped out the school.

"That girls got more ball then any guy I've ever met." Ayame said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"That girl is stronger then any girl I've ever met. What the hell is she on? Steroids or something?" Inuyasha rubbed his jaw to sooth the throbbing. He'd been walking around to pass the time since he and Kagome parted.

"How the hell am I going to wake up to that every morning. She'd probably crucify me in my sleep or something. I can't believe my dad, making me marry that girl. She's not even cute."

Inuyasha stopped. _**That's not true… **_He thought and then a familiar scent tickled his nose. Inuyasha looked around for the source. _**Kagome should be in school right now…why is she…**_

Inuyasha's thoughts were broken away when the scent of salt mixed with the scent of Kagome also tickled his nose. He fallowed the scent and found her crying under a tree.

_**She's crying…I wonder why…wait WHAT DO I CARE FOR!!!**_

"STUPID! STUPID INUYASHA! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" He heard her scream.

_**The hell…what did I do???**_

"YOU'RE MEAN, CRUEL, AND NASTY! YOU'RE SO STUPID AND…do you really hate me that much."

"No not that much."

Kagome jumped back and looked at Inuyasha who was now sitting in front of her. "DAMNIT DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! H-how much of that did you hear?"

"Well, unless something came before 'stupid me' then I think all of it."

Kagome looked the other way. "Well congratulations, you heard pretty much everything."

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess I did. And for the record, I don't…"

"KAGOME!"

Someone had landed on top of Inuyasha's back forcing him to the ground.

"Hello Kouga." Kagome said not very surprised at his entrance.

"Say it aint so babe."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Are you really engaged to that mutt faced, snobby heir to the Takahashi's?"

Kagome blinked a few times not really sure how to answer that. "Um…"

"I won't allow it Kagome. You're MY woman, and no one else can have you."

"How flattering, but I'm not your woman Kouga. I don't belong to anyone."

"So you choose a Mutt over your own boyfriend?"

Kagome eye twitched. "I'm not your girlfriend."

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands. "Kagome, I can't allow you to lower your standards to a half breed…"

"WILL YOU GET OFF ME YOU STUPID WOLF?" Inuyasha yelled from under Kouga's feet.

Kouga looked down and saw he was standing on someone. He jumped off Inuyasha's back only to be kicked in the back and launched into the air.

"I'LL BE BACK KAGOME!!!!!!"

Inuyasha stretched his back to get the knots out of it from Kouga's weight. "Mind telling me what's your connection is to Kouga Wolfman?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but he's been trying to date me for as long as I can remember."

"So you like him or something?"

"No. He's too clingy. Kouga's more my friend Ayame's type. She likes him, but he's too attached to me to even notice it."

"All I know is that he better stay away from you or else…"

"Or else what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eye. "Uh…nothing, forget it." He said.

Kagome looked as though she didn't by it, but decided not to press the subject.

"So uh…why are you out here crying alone anyway?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice.

_**I don't get it…does he actually care…**_

"I…I was just having an off day. Nothing big." She answered.

"Oh yeah. What happened?"

Kagome held a look of confusion on her face. She really didn't understand why Inuyasha was acting so nice to her all of a sudden. "Um…I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. I wont force you." Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand for Kagome to take. "You hungry?"

Kagome took his hand. "I uh…actually just had lunch."

Inuyasha shook his head and helped Kagome to her feet. "Come on…your thighs show that you must eat a lot so…" Inuyasha thought about what he just said. "Wait a minute…that came out wrong." But it was to late. Kagome once again had smoke coming out of her ears. She tightened her grip on her school bag and smacked Inuyasha across the head with it. To anyone who was watching, it would appear as though Inuyasha's head spun all the way around.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK!!!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Ahahahaha! This chapter made me laugh while writing it. It's funny to me. I hope you all think it's funny as well. Oh yea…I got 15 reviews on JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER! I think that's a new record. Honestly I do…I wrote chapter 1 on Tuesday, and two days later I had 15 reviews. I'm going to cry. *sniffle sniffle* Thank you so much guys. ^_^ Okay well yea…bla, bla, bla. Hope you like this chapter, please R&R! **

**Tnx,**

**Dia**

**PS. Come on…press the tempting little purple button down below l0l!**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****


	3. The Ish Kiss

**AN: Grrrr…I have a stomach ache.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3- The Ish Kiss  
-------------

It had been about two weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha first got engaged. By now you'd think they were less hostile to each other but sadly, you're VERY mistaken. Their attitude toward one another was exactly the same…if not worse. Inuyasha continued to insult Kagome to no end, and Kagome continued to retaliate and get physical. But even when they continue to torment the other, neither of them can't help but fell a little closeness to the other. [AN: sorry…I've just ALWAYS wanted to seem like a television show narrator. You can ignore this paragraph. It really has nothing to do with anything. L0l just kidding.]

"Hurry up Inuyasha! I'm going to be late!"

"Don't tell me to hurry up. And who cares if you're a little late?"

"I Care!" Kagome yelled. "And the only reason I'm going to be late is because of YOU!"

"How is it MY fault? I don't believe I asked you to chase me with a broom this morning."

"And nobody ASKED you to walk in my room while I was getting dressed this morning. YOU PERVERT! PEEPING TOM! YOU JERK!"

"The only reason I came in was because you dad said to make sure you were up. Besides, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING I WANT TO LOOK AT! You're built like a stick! Just straight up and down…"

Kagome was beginning to get irritated. "Keep it up Inuyasha, and you will be flying through this windshield."

"I wouldn't put myself in a position to be thrown out the car. Plus, you can't catch me. I bet money if we were to fight you wouldn't even get a hit in on me. "

"Is that a challenge?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha pulled the car over. "Yes."

Kagome yelled much to the distress of Inuyasha's ears. "I don't have time for this. If you want to fight me so be it, but can we do it later? I'VE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "You could have gotten out of the car about thirty seconds ago."

Kagome turned her head and looked out the window. "I'm going to murder you Inuyasha…"

"For what reason? I'm not the source of YOUR anger."

Kagome sent death glares at the guy. "I know you didn't just lie like that." Kagome grabbed at the hair on the side of Inuyasha's face. "YOU'RE THE REASON I WAKE UP WITH A MIGRANE EVERYDAY! YOU'RE THE REASON I DON'T GET ANY SLEEP! AND YOU'RE THE REASON I…"

_****RiiiiiiiGN****_

"You were saying?" Inuyasha asked still in Kagome's grip.

"GREAT NOT I'M LATE! THANK YOU SO MUCH INUYASHA!"

"Well no one is forcing you to stay in my car. You're doing this by choice. YOU can go now." Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to leave.

"I really get the feeling that you're being smart Inuyasha. But for the first time, I'm going to leave it alone." Kagome said while getting out of the car. "And for the record…I'm ready to kick your butt whenever you're ready to receive it."

Inuyasha shook his head and watched Kagome walk into her high school. "That girl's going to be a killer…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome is a sweet girl Inuyasha. I don't know why you always complain about her."

"BECAUSE SHE'S EVIL! She five feet, and five inches of pure EVIL!" Inuyasha yelled to his parents.

"You always seem to find a way to provoke her. If never started tormenting the girl, you may have kissed her by now." Inuyasha's best friend Miroku chimed in.

"I didn't ask for YOUR opinion Miroku."

"You didn't not, ask me to not give my opinion either."

Inuyasha took a few moments to think about what was just said before giving up and letting it go. "What are you doing here anyway? I never even heard you walk in the door."

"That's because I climbed in through your pool room. I come here all the time just to take a swim. You guys just never know." Miroku said cheerfully.

"You did what?" Izayoi asked.

"Nothing Mrs. Tee."

"WAIT A MINUTE??? WHO EVER SAID I WANTED TO KISS KAGOME?!?!" Inuyasha yelled out of shock.

Miroku and Inuyasha's parents looked at Inuyasha like he'd lost his mind.

"You mean…you DON'T want to kiss Kagome Higurashi?" Miroku asked slightly stunned.

"No!" Inuyasha blurted.

Miroku jumped in front of Inuyasha and started hitting him in the head. "What is the matter with you? Does you elevator not go all the way up or something? I would jump at the chance to kiss her! Any guy would!"

Inuyasha wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like ripping his friends tongue out. But he knew he wanted to.

"I guess I aint any guy because I'm not attracted to Kagome. She's not pretty. She doesn't have a woman's body…AND I DON'T WANT TO KISS HER!" Inuyasha started stomping up to his bedroom with Miroku hot on his tail.

"You like her don't you?" Miroku asked.

"No Miroku I don't like her." Inuyasha said while lying on his bed.

"Yes…you like her. You know you do."

"Look Miroku for the final time…NO I don't like her. I never liked her. And I probably wont EVER like her!"

"Keyword…_probably_"

Inuyasha's left eye started twitching. "You're not going to give up are you?"

Miroku pretended to think before saying: "Nope."

"Ugh…" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to his bedroom window. He rested one arm on the glass and looked out at the sky. "I don't…" He started.

"Go on."

"I don't like her okay…we'll just leave it at that. What time is it?"

Miroku look at the clock on the wall. "It's 3:58 why?"

Inuyasha twisted around and gawked at Miroku. "PLEASE tell me you're lying."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I'd really appreciate if you wouldn't look at me like that. And unless your clock is wrong, than no I'm not lying."

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO PICK KAGOME UP A HALF HOUR AGO!"

Miroku look at Inuyasha with a bored expression. "Awe…sucks to be you man. She's going to kill you."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!"

"And…you're not helping yourself by standing here and yelling at me. Go get your girlfriend." Miroku pushed Inuyasha out the room, down the steps, [AN: ouch] and out the door.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at her watch and sighed. "I don't believe this…he makes me late for school, then he's late picking me up."

"HEY, Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and rolled her eyes. "How may I help you Kouga?"

As always, he got down on one knee and took Kagome's hand into his. "My dearest Kagome…"

Kagome raises an eyebrow. "Um…"

"I had no idea that you were out here waiting for me this long."

"I…wasn't…"

Kouga got off the ground and embraced Kagome tightly. She tried to push him off of her, but it wasn't working.

"Oh if only I knew you cared so much, I would have skipped detention to come and be with you."

Kagome was quickly losing air from being squeezed so tightly. "You…don't say."

"To show how sorry I am. I shall take you into my arms…"

By this point Kagome's face was turning purple. "I'm…already…in your arms…"

"And smother your soft, sweet lips with my own."

"Kouga…could you let go…I can't…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Kouga looked around for the voice that he heard. But whoever it was, they were fast. And before anyone knew it, Kouga was once again soaring through the sky.

Kagome fell to her knees. She clenched her stomach, and gasped for air. Once Kagome could control her breathing, she looked around for her savior but didn't see anybody. Eventually she gave up and got up off the ground. Kagome looked at her watch again and shook her head.

"This would have been a great day to stay in…" She turned around and walked right into a chest. Kagome backed up instantly. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…" She started at the person in front of her, and she felt her blood beginning to boil. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a low growl.

Inuyasha held a face of pure boredom. "Did you have fun hugging Kouga?"

Kagome went to throw her school bag at Inuyasha for being late. But once she tried to lift it, her whole upper body started aching. She clenched her stomach and closed her eyes. Kagome started falling backwards and knew it was going to hurt once she hit the ground. But when she felt her body floating in midair, she opened her eyes only to have amber ones staring back at her.

Kagome felt heat suddenly graze her cheeks, as she remained nestled in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha looked deeply into the brown pools that were Kagome's eyes.

_**She really is…. AHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING!!!**_

It wasn't much later that Kagome started feeling a bit uneasy at the position she was in. She cleared her throat. "Um…Inuyasha…you can let go anytime now."

Inuyasha shook his head and let go of his hold on Kagome, which in turn made her hit the ground.

A very irritated Kagome stared up and Inuyasha. "I guess **gently** was out of the question."

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn heavy, I wouldn't have dropped you."

Kagome stood up and balled her hands into fist. "Inuyasha…can you feel that?"

Inuyasha stared at the girl as if she grew a second head. "Feel what?"

"I am choking you…with my imagination. CHOKING YOU!!!!" She screamed.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" He asked while resting his hands behind his head.

"AHHH THAT'S IT!" Despite her pain, Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha and started throwing various punches and kicks in his direction. Each of which Inuyasha blocked or dodged. "Either fight back, or stand still and get you ass kicked."

Inuyasha was still dodging Kagome's attacks. "I'm not going to fight you Kagome."

"And why not? Are you afraid you'll lose?"

Inuyasha grabbed both of Kagome's wrists and held her still. "No I'm not afraid. In fact, I could really do some damage to you if I really wanted to. But you're a girl…violent or not. You're still a girl."

Kagome gasped for breath. "Funny…you've never addressed me as female before. Makes me wonder if you really think…IM ONE!" Kagome propped her feet on Inuyasha's legs to gains balance, and then pushed off and did a back flip out of his hold. She did three front handsprings, and intended to kick Inuyasha in the head with the fourth, but before she could swing her legs around, Inuyasha grabbed her waist and placed her in a standing position on the ground.

"Are you quite finished now? Because I really want to go home."

"And the people in hell want ice water." Kagome said while continuing to stare Inuyasha down.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT'S WITH ME? WHAT'S WITH YOU?!?! WHY IS IT THAT IT'S BEEN ALMOST TWO WEEKS THAT WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER, AND ALL YOU'VE DONE WAS INSAULT ME? IT NEVER FAILS?"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO MUCH OF A TOMBOY AND HAD REAL LOOKS…I MIGHT NOT DO IT!"

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN…CAN'T YOU EVER GIVE ME A BREAK?" Kagome shook her head and turned away from Inuyasha. She started walking away from Inuyasha, and he immediately smelt salt.

_**She's crying…or is she faking again…**_

Inuyasha fallowed behind Kagome. "I'm not falling for your tricks again…"

Kagome sniffled and walked up. Inuyasha also walked up to stay in her earshot.

"You tears aren't working on me…I still don't think you're cute, and the whole crying charade only adds to the looks you don't have."

Kagome turned around and looked Inuyasha in the eye. Tears covered her face, and she really looked hurt. "There…right there. You see it now don't you. Ever time…every single solitary time YOU get a chance…you insult me. I haven't even said anything, and you still kept going." Kagome hoped she was getting through to Inuyasha. "Don't you ever know when to stop Inuyasha? I don't know how much more I can take like…the very second you get upset about something, I end up being called un cute, ugly, fat, dumb, or stupid."

Inuyasha listened to Kagome's words and felt bad ever time he looked at her eyes. There was so much sadness in them, sadness that he caused. He never noticed it until just now. "Kagome I…"

She held up her hand so she could finish. Inuyasha immediate closed his mouth. "I'm really not one to constantly bicker and fight. Eventually I'll just distance myself from the person I have the problem with." Kagome took a deep breath. "If your real goal was to make me hate you. You've achieved it."

"Kagome I don't want you to…"

"Go home Inuyasha. I'll just walk home by myself." Kagome started walking away again.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to make you this angry. Can't we talk about this?" Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's arm to stop her.

"NO! I'm done trying to talk to you! Until you can accept me as your equal, and not just some girl your dads making you marry…don't even bother opening your mouth to me."

"At least let me take you home Kagome. You don't have to talk to me. You don't even have to look at me. But you live five miles from here; I can't just let you walk home by yourself. Please, for your sake…let me take you home."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed. "Fine…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome's been crying on top of her roof since she got home. It's was about eleven o'clock when her eyes finally dried up. The whole time, she couldn't help but think about what she said to Inuyasha.

"_If your real goal was to make me hate you. You've achieved it."_

Kagome sighed. _**I shouldn't have said that…I don't really hate the guy…he just made me so mad…**_

"There's nothing I can do about it now. The deed is done." Kagome continued to sigh and mope until a white rose fell on her lap.

_**Where did…**_

Kagome looked around to see where the rose had come from but didn't see anything since it was so dark. She stared at the flower that lay still in her lap. Kagome picked it up and started plucking the petals off while saying: 'I hate him, I like him' When she finished, she ended with 'I like him'.

_**Do I really like the guy???**_

"You know that flower was really pretty until you broke it apart." Came a familiar voice.

Kagome rolled her eye. "If you've come here to insult me some more then you might as well leave now."

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. "I didn't come hear to be mean to you. I actually came here to apologize."

"You…did?" Kagome asked softly, her voice slightly horse from hours of crying.

"Uh…" He hesitated and tried to stop his redness from forming on his cheeks. "Yea, something like that."

Kagome blinked and waited.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome, and she looked back at him.

"Well…" She said.

"Ahem well…I'm uh…sorry…"

Kagome bit her lip and nodded her head. "Okay."

"And…I uh…wont call you names as often…"

"As often huh? I knew this was to good to be true. I'm going inside." Kagome stood up but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist causing her to sit back down.

"I'm sorry for saying all the things I've said to you. You were right, you don't deserve it, and I shouldn't be doing it. I don't want you to hate me, I want to start over. And I want a girl that will kiss me rather then kill me."

Kagome blinked a few times. "Oh…so you want to kiss me?" A blush started to take over Kagome's face.

Inuyasha thought about what she had asked him. "I uh…didn't mean just come out and kiss you…I didn't mean it the way it sounded…and…"

"If you want to kiss me…do it."

Now Inuyasha's cheeks were red. "Uh…are you sure about this?"

"Sure am. But that's only IF you've got the guts to do it."

"Okay…" Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome's face. "C-close your eyes."

Kagome did so and waited. Inuyasha inched over and was less then a tenth of a centimeter away from Kagome's lips when he stopped moving. "Should we like…save this for when…you know…we…"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!" Came many voices.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally took notice of the party of people that were gawking at them for the past few minutes. Both Kagome and Inuyasha's parents, Miroku and Michie, and all of Kagome's house staff were practically pouring out the window with video cameras.

"What the hell??? Don't you all have anything BETTER to do then to spy on me? And what are you all doing in my room anyway? How did you even know Inuyasha was here?" Kagome asked question after question.

"Are you two going to kiss or what? If it's not going to happen then we have no reason to stay." Michie answered.

"That's between us. Rather we were or weren't, we're defiantly NOT going to now because you all are standing here!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry about this. It's not your fault." She stood up and started for her window. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time right?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Inuyasha looked lost and confused at the girl. He wasn't really sure what to say. Inuyasha was still in a mental shock from having an audience when he almost kissed Kagome.

"Uh…yea sure…same time." Was Inuyasha's final answer.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: AND WE'VE COME TO THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! Well…in your cases boo since you won't know what happens until I write it. ^_^ Hope you liked it.**

**But anyway I want to touch on the topic as to why this chapter is like 7 days behind schedule. Well you see I didn't get out of school for spring break until last Wednesday, and I went back today…being 4/14/09. I believe I updated both stories [Another Teenage Secret] last Thursday, and I left you all to dry since then. Well I wasn't home at all since last Thursday and I don't like to just write chapters all willie nillie on other people computers. I don't know why, I just don't. So that's my story and I'm sticking to it. L0L**

**Okay back to info about this chapter…yes Inuyasha and Kagome had a sweet moment right after having a bitter one. Originally those to scenarios were supposed to be two different chapters but I was in a good mood so I just made one long one. Did they almost kiss…yes, did they do it…no. Will they kiss in the future? Who really knows besides me…l0l Okay so anyway, hope you liked this chapter and please look forward to faster updates. I promise ^_^. Um…I think that's it please R&R and yup…BYE!!**

**-Dia**

**PS. I receive A LOT of Easter wishes on myspace, and via email. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO SENT THEM! I really appreciate it and so does my family. Thanks for the support and I hope you all enjoyed your holiday as well.**

**[WOW THIS WAS A LONG AUTHORS NOTE o.O]**


	4. The Flash

AN: Yea um…I have nothing to say

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 4- The Flash  
--------------

Michie, Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin decided to hang out at the park one afternoon after school. After much persuading and debating with Inuyasha, Kagome got him to stick around and wait for her. Inuyasha of course wasn't going to be seen hanging around a bunch of high school girls, so he sat in a tree and watched from afar.

After Kagome and Inuyasha's little heart to heart, the two had been getting along a lot better. Aside from the still frequent stupid arguments, and the encounters with Hojo and Kouga. Speaking of which…

"Alright Kagome, your turn! Try and beat a double cartwheel, round off, back flip." Sango challenged after finishing her gymnastics demonstration.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Piece of cake…" Kagome said equally challenging.

She quickly stretched her arms and did a triple cartwheel, double round off, and backhand spring. And just to be extra, she added a split.

_****Click Click Click****_

Inuyasha's ears started flicking like radars at what he thought was a camera. _**What was that???**_

Kagome stood up and took a bow in front of her friends who were clapping. "Thank you! I would like to thank all the little people." She joked.

"You are really good Kagome. You should consider joining the gymnastics team. We could really use you." Ayame said sweetly.

Kagome shook her head no. "I only flip around like this for fun every so often. I'm not that good where I should be on a team."

"Who are you trying to convince Kagome? Me…or you? You're good and you're probably better then the whole team put together." Sango said.

"Okay, she's not _that_ good." Michie spoke up.

"Looks like someone has a little green monster on their shoulder Michie." Rin pressed.

Michie did a hair flip and turned her back to her friends. "I'm not jealous of Kagome, I'm just saying she's not better then the whole team."

"Michie's right you guys. I'm not that good. I don't even practice. I just do a few flips when I get bored." Kagome tried to defend her cousin.

"Well do some more! Please Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine." She said then went about to just randomly doing flips, stunts, and jumps.

_**Wow…she's really good…**_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

_****Click Click Click****_

Inuyasha started looking around for the source of that sound. "I know I'm not going crazy now…" He hopped out the tree and started fallowing the sound.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hehe…Kagome is so hot."

_****Click Click Click Click Click Click****_

"How lucky am I to have a camera at a time like this? Kagome…outside…doing flips!" Hojo said to himself. He was 'somewhat' hiding behind a nearby bush, taking pictures of Kagome.

"Hey Hojo…What you up to?" Came a deep masculine voice.

Hojo jumped out of surprise, then turned to find Kouga standing behind him.

"Um…n-n-nothing Kouga. Just you know…taking pictures."

"Of what?" He said while snatching the camera from him and the pictures out his hand.

[AN: I was kind of thinking like an old Polaroid camera. The ones that print the picture while taking it. You know what I mean…okay back to the story]

"Hey those are personal! You can't just take them from me!" He yelled while trying to get his camera and pictures back. But Kouga, being a demon was too quick.

Kouga examined the pictures. "These are some pretty nice shots you got here Hojo. Nice positions, nice angles, oohhh…nice view." He said with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Yea well…give them back."

"Sure…" Kouga said while lowing his hand but pulled away before Hojo could grab him. "But first you have to take a few pictures for me. That…or I keep these."

Hojo made a face. He really didn't want to take the pictures for Kouga. True enough…he didn't even like Kouga. Why should he do a favor for him? However, he did want his pictures of Kagome. Hojo took a deep and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." He said and turned around and took a few random pictures of Kagome. When he felt as though he took enough he turned around to hand them to Kouga but froze when he saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had his arms crossed and was staring Hojo down. "What you got there 'Hobo'?" He asked.

"Well…it was nice knowing you man." Kouga said and attempted to break for a run but Inuyasha grabbed his collar and snatched the pictures out his hands.

Inuyasha flipped through all the pictures and then glared at both Kouga and Hojo. "YOU PERVERTS! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET ARRESTED FOR DOING THIS? BY RIGHT I SHOULD TELL KAGOME JUST SO SHE CAN WHIP BOTH YOUR ASSES."

Hojo raised an eyebrow. "That's only easy for you to say because you're already bangin' her."

Inuyasha's face went from pissed to lost. "W-what! Who told you that? I haven't done anything with that violent, crazy girl. She'd probably kill me before I got a chance to." Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "Just who are you anyway?"

Hojo smirked. "The names Akitoki Hojo. No need to say your name because…I already know."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "That's wonderful. Now why are you taking pictures of Kagome? What…you think you'll forget what she looks like over night?"

"Why don't you just chill Takahashi? We were only goofing around." Kouga said.

Inuyasha tapped his foot. "Yea…what ever. I don't really care." Inuyasha launched at Hojo. "JUST GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

Hojo quickly jumped away and threw the camera to Kouga. This caused Inuyasha to change directions and go after Kouga. Kouga smirked and flared the camera flash in Inuyasha's eyes in order to temporarily blind him. It worked, but only for a few seconds, and when Inuyasha was back on his feet be was pissed. Again, he went after Kouga who threw the camera back to Hojo, who in turn ran with it.

Inuyasha shook his head. _**I'm really to old to be playing monkey in the middle…**_

He ran after Hojo who was now dangerously close to Kagome and her friends. Inuyasha smirked and used his demon ability to jump and land directly on Hojo's back causing his camera to once again flash. The next thing you heard was the world's loudest female scream.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my goodness Kagome! I will smack you if you don't join the gymnastics team. You are SO good. "

Kagome smiled and kept doing random flips, just having a little fun. _**Maybe I should join some sort of team…they all keep saying I'm good…no…martial arts is my life…I can't just give up for gymnastics…**_

"Hey Kagome?" Rin called.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Do you think you could master a zero gravity back flip?" Rin asked.

Kagome made a face and thought about it. "Show me how and I'll try."

Rin smiled and nodded. Then and squatted where she was about three feet from the ground. She used all her power to push off with her feet and did what seemed like a mid air cartwheel. All the girls' eyes widened including Kagome's.

Kagome's jaw dropped to her feet. "I don't think I can do that Rin. Looks dangerous for someone who's never done it before." Kagome said.

"You can do it Kagome!" Sango encouraged.

"Yea! Go for it Kags!" Ayame cheered as well.

Michie rolled her eyes but gave Kagome a thumbs up.

Kagome bit her lip and thought about it. "I guess I could give it a try."

She took a deep breath and positioned herself just as Rin did and pushed off with her legs just as a ray of light surged through her eyes. The light threw her off while she was in the air. It caused her to forget what she was doing and she hit instantly hit the ground. Kagome tried to break the fall as best as she could, but it only made matters worse because she was in mid air. Instead of landing on her stomach, she ended up breaking the fall with the side of her foot causing a bone in her ankle to pop…and the pop was loud.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

All the girls gasped.

"OH MY GOD! KAGOME!" Michie ran to her cousins' side and tried to help her up.

"Kags are you okay?" Sango asked, her heart still rapidly pounding from watching her best friend hit the ground the way she did.

Rin and Ayame looked worried to, as the both of them also tried to help Kagome to her feet.

"Kagome can you stand?"

Kagome wheezed and screeched. "I-I don't know." All four girls stood her up and let go to see if she could stand. But all Kagome did was scream in pain and fall backwards on her butt.

[AN: you'd think someone would catch her so she didn't fall…again.]

"Quickly! Someone grab either mine or Kagome's cell phone and call my Aunt and Uncle. Then someone else use a phone and call an ambulance! HURRY!" Michie said with a lot of panic in her voice.

Kagome only continued to scream at the pain she was feeling, but she couldn't help but think what threw her balance off like that.

_**What was that strange light…and where did it come from…was I imagining things???**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ouch...ouch…OUCH!!!" Kagome yelped as the doctor examined her leg.

The doctor shook his head and went to look at Kagome's x-rays again. He nodded and 'hummed' a few times before speaking to Kagome and her mother.

"Well…you will be pleaded to know that it's not broken." Dr. Suikotsu said.

Nabiki, Kagome's mother let out a sigh of relief then realized the statement the doctor said had to have a 'but' after it. "But…" Nabiki pressed.

Dr. Suikotsu scratched his head. "But it is **badly** fractured." He said with emphasis on the word 'badly'.

"How _badly_ fractured?" Kagome asked.

"Lets just put it this way…had you fallen any harder, you would have been broken."

Kagome's face faltered. She looked as if she was going to cry. "This is all my fault…that's what I get for being stupid." She whispered to herself.

"She's going to be in a caste for at least a month minimum, and I want to keep her here for a few nights to keep an eye on her."

[AN: that sounded pretty perverted to me…l0l]

Kagome sighed. "Does this mean I can't practice martial arts anymore?" She asked sweetly.

Dr. Suikotsu pondered the thought for a while. "Well…not for ever. But I wouldn't suggest it for at least two or three months."

Kagome shook her head. "This is what I deserve I guess."

"Dr. How long will she be here before you allow her to come home?" Nabiki asked.

"Today's Monday so…about Thursday or Friday. She should be able to leave by then provided nothing goes wrong with the healing process." He answered.

Kagome and her mother both nodded, and Dr. Suikotsu went behind Kagome and started pushing her wheelchair.

"Lets get you in a caste and then situated in a room for your stay okay Kagome?"

_**Not like I have much of a choice…**_

Kagome put on a big smile to hide her anger and sadness. "Of course Dr. Suikotsu!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN BOY?" Inutashio yelled.

"Look, it's not my fault. I couldn't do anything about it." Inuyasha answered calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU WERE STANDING RIGHT THERE…AT LEAST THAT'S WHERE YOU BETTER HAD BEEN!"

"Yes…I was there. But I couldn't do anything about stopping Kagome from hitting the ground."

In the back you heard Kagome's father crying the blues. "My-my little girls…going to…DIE!!!!" Michie tried her best to sooth her distressed uncle.

"Look, regardless of where he was. Kagome still hit the ground. And battle it out now isn't going to heal Kagome's leg because she STILL hit the ground." Michie said.

"SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED THE GROUND IF INUYASHA WAS PROTECTING HER LIKE A GOOD FIANCEE SHOULD!"

Inuyasha was growing irritated with not catching Kagome when she fell. If everyone would shut up and listen to his side.

"LOOK! I SCREWED UP ALRIGHT! THERE I SAID IT! I SCREWED UP! I DIDN'T CATCH HER! I WAS BEING LAZY! IT NEVER EVEN ACCURED TO ME TO GET UP AND CATCH HER!" Inuyasha snapped.

Everyone in the room got quiet and stared at Inuyasha blankly.

"You mean to tell me." Kento, Kagome's father started. "Kagome was falling…and YOU didn't even attempt to catch her. She could be in her room jumping around and being just as happy go lucky as she is…but you didn't _feel _like trying to help her? Is that what you're saying boy?"

Inuyasha growled under his breath. "I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO ANY OF YOU!!!" He yelled and ran out the front door.

Everyone sighed wondering about Inuyasha's outburst.

"Do you think knows something we don't Higurashi?"

"I'm more then sure that he does."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I could keep going, but I think I want to break this chapter into two parts. I wont make an extremely long one like I did last time. [Though I'm sure you'd all love that l0l] Anyway, I'm sure you all know what the ray of light was that made Kagome fall, and that Inuyasha obviously couldn't catch her because #1 he was on top of Hojo and #2 well…I'll just let you guys figure it out. It's pretty obvious though l0l. Okay so…I'm going to let you guys tell me what you think should happen next. This should be entertaining ^_^!**

**Okay so…like I always say, hope you liked the chapter, and please R&R! Oh, and favorite the story…and tell your friends to favorite it. I'm looking to make this story top Teenage Secrets by at least 3 percent so HELP ME OUT GUYS!!!**

**Thanks,**

**-Dia**


	5. Hospital Life

**AN: If anyone cares…I have a stomachache again. L0l.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5-Hospital Life  
--------------

"Oh my gosh Kags we are SO sorry." Rin said once again.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Michie asked.

Kagome was slowly getting a migraine. She's only been in the hospital two days, and she was already annoyed. Nurses and other people were in and out of her room ALL day. The hospital food was terrible. Her bed was uncomfortable, and she desperately wanted to go home.

"Rin…it's okay. It's nobody's fault but my own." Kagome repeated for what seemed like millionth time.

"But it's really IS my fault. If I hadn't suggested you do stuff you weren't ready for yet well…you wouldn't be crippled right now."

Kagome and her friends all stared at Rin who had taken Kagome's fractured leg to a whole new level.

"Kagome's only going to be in a caste for a few weeks, she's not crippled." Sango said slowly hoping Rin understood.

Rin perked back up. "Oh yea! That's right!" She giggled and dropped the subject.

"So Kagome…" Ayame started with an accusing look on her face.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What's the deal with you and Inuyasha being here together, AND alone after dark?" She finished.

"I could answer that." Michie mumbled.

Kagome blushed slightly. "Well…I haven't even seen him since I feel."

All the girls, with the exception of Michie gasped in surprise.

"Your own husband hasn't even come to see you in the hospital yet?" Sango asked.

"He's not my husband." Kagome said.

"If this is how it is now…just imagine how it will be when you're going into labor. A labor he made you go through. A baby he made you have…a Baby…"

"RIN!!!" Kagome cut her off. "I'm sixteen. I don't plan on having kids anytime soon." She informed.

Rin laughed and shook her head. "I'm not saying it will happen…I'm just saying 'what if'?"

Dr. Suikotsu knocked on the door and let himself in. He looked kind, and softhearted. The girls in the room nearly fell over at his defined manly features.

"I'm deeply sorry girls, but visiting hour are up. Only close family are allowed after five o'clock. You'll have to wrap things up in the next five minutes." He said and then closed the door.

Part of Kagome wanted to jump for joy that all the commotion about her leg would finally be over for the day. But at the same time, she didn't want to be left alone. Well, Michie could have stayed, but Kagome was more then sure Michie wanted to go home as much she did. So she wouldn't ask that of her cousin.

"Five o'clock already? Has it really been three hours?" Ayame asked to herself.

The girls picked up their belongings and gave Kagome a few hugs before leaving. However, Michie stopped and looked at Kagome. She smiled at her cousin.

"Don't worry Kags. He's worried about you." She said and then left the room.

Kagome sighed and started flipping through the channels on the television.

"Life has JUST gotten boring." She said to herself.

She quickly grew bored with the TV and looked around for something to keep her occupied. Kagome found a black marker sitting on the tabletop next to her bed and reached for it.

_**He's worried about you she says…HA funny way of showing it…stupid Inuyasha…is it really so hard to come and see if I'm okay??? Or could Rin be right??? Stupid…Stupid…STUPID!!!**_

Kagome popped the cap off the marker and wrote 'stupid Inuyasha' on the ankle. When she finished, she couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had done. It was almost as if her body was telling her: 'no…not him'. But she also didn't seem to care because at the same time, she felt as though all the anger and sadness she was harboring inside just disappeared.

Kagome put the cap back on the marker and put it back on the table. She rested her head on her pillow and quickly drifted into dreamland.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I'm more then sure she's pretty heated with me too but…I've got to tell her something…she has a right to know what really happened…**_

Inuyasha's been hesitating to knock on Kagome's room door for days. Ever since she entered that hospital he's gone to see her but was never successful. However, this time he was going to talk to her. Or at least…he would try to.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped when he heard snoring. Sighing that he would have to put this off once more, he pressed his ear up to the door.

_**Damn it…she's asleep already…well it's not like I'm ready for her wrath right now anyway…**_

Inuyasha backed away from the door and placed the bouquet of yellow roses he'd gotten for Kagome at the foot of the door. At least this way she would get them; she just wouldn't have a clue as to whom they were from. Once he was done with the flowers he turned his body and proceeded to exit the hospital.

---------------

Kagome couldn't have been sleep for more then four hours when she heard someone enter room. Being the slight sleeper she was, she immediately opened her eyes only to find Dr. Suikotsu tending to a bouquet of roses that were now next to her bed.

**_Those weren't there before…were they???_**

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms to fully wake herself. Dr. Suikotsu turned to her and smiled but Kagome didn't return it. Mostly because she just woke up and was still pretty irritated from earlier that day.

"Did you have a nice nap Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome looked at the clock that read roughly around 9:15. "Yea sure…I guess." She responded.

Dr. Suikotsu couldn't quite understand why his patient seemed so unhappy but felt as though it would be better not to ask, at lease not now. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

**_Oh no…not the hospital food again…I'd rather die of hunger…_**

Kagome put on a worried expression. "Um...no…trust me. I'm fine, I'm not hungry…"

_****Grrrrrrr…..****_

Kagome gasped and blushed. "Why does my stomach decide to do this now…" She whispered to herself.

Dr. Suikotsu laughed. "I think your stomach thinks differently. I'll just bring you something to eat and I'll leave it up to you to eat it or not. Is that okay?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly and watched the doctor leave the room. After he was gone, Kagome turned her attention to the roses that were left on the table next to her marker.

"I wonder who sent me these. She picked up the bouquet and started examining it. She checked for a name, initials, a card, a letter and even a return address to try and find out who they were form. But she had no luck at all. Soon she lost interest and left matters alone since it really wasn't important. What was important was that someone thought about her enough to actually send them and that's what made her smile.

She put the flowers back on the table and laid back in her bed and it wasn't much later that Kagome was once again…BORED. She channel surfed, doodled a few pictures, and even talked to herself for a while which, even in her opinion, was pretty weird. Kagome played catch by herself with the TV remote and even counted the tiles on the ceiling. Pretty soon, she ran out of things to do and decided to take a bath, which she found to be extremely hard with a caste you can't get wet on her leg. But when she achieved her ultimate goal and completed her shower, she realized she didn't have any clean clothes to put on.

Kagome mentally smacked herself and made a phone call to her mother and requested some clean outfits, and a pair of pajamas. Her mother assured her that she would have her clothes sometime that night, but for now, Kagome had to settle for a hospital robe. By this time, the night had been pushing on about 9:50 and Kagome hopped back into her bed. There she noticed where Dr. Suikotsu left her meal on the side table with the flowers. The meal consisted of simple soup, a few rolls and some hot tea. But Kagome still didn't trust it.

_**I am NOT eating that…I should have asked for a home cooked meal while talking to my mom…UGHHH WHERE WAS MY HEAD!!!**_

"Kagome?"

She looked towards her door and noticed Dr. Suikotsu peeking through.

"Yes doctor?" She asked.

"Your mother just called. She said someone will be by to drop off your clothes." He answered. "And that if they happen to use your window to get in…tell your guest they don't have to check in with me." Dr. Suikotsu smiled and closed the door leave Kagome looking lost and confused.

"If they use the window…what the hell?" Kagome thought about what that could mean until her brain fried and she just gave up.

Kagome again channel surfed until someone showed up with her stuff.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kagome's House  
----------------------_

"SO…you ran home with your tail between your legs again huh?"

"Watch it Michelle." Inuyasha said in a low growl.

Michie cringed at being called by her real name. A name she hated with the strongest passion. She glared dagger at Inuyasha. "I think YOU should watch it. Besides I'm only stating the fact that Kagome's been in the Hospital for a whole two days and you are the only person who hasn't gone to see her. Quite frankly I think you're the only person she's looking FORWARD to seeing and you keep running away."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why would she be looking forward to see me?"

Michie rolled her eyes. "The same reason why you're looking forward to seeing her. DUH!"

"And what reason would that be?"

"O-M-G WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DRAW A MAP???" She yelled.

"Would be nice." Inuyasha responded.

Michie jumped across the couch and grabbed Inuyasha's ears. Causing Inuyasha much pain he yelped and tried to stop the girl from yelling in his ears.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE FREAKING…"

"Inuyasha, would you be a dear and take this stuff down to Kagome at the hospital please?" Came the soft voice of Nabiki, both mother to Kagome, and Aunt to Michie.

Inuyasha wasn't sure why he had to do it but didn't protest the matter. "Sure…I guess I could." He replied.

"Thank you kindly. I've got so much to do around here I just wouldn't have the time to bring it tonight. But I promised Kagome she'd have her clothes so…"

"Yea, yea…no need to explain. I get it."

Nabiki smiled and handed Inuyasha the duffle bag of clothes and a warm, wrapped container.

"What this?" Inuyasha asked.

"The doctor said Kagome wasn't eating. Can you see to it that she eats something please?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"ALRIGHT BOY, DON'T JUST STAND HERE! GET A MOVE ON! YOU'RE WIFES WAITING!" Kento said while shoving Inuyasha out the door.

Before it clicked in what was said, the door was closed on Inuyasha's face.

"SHE'S **NOT** MY WIFE!!!" Inuyasha yelled and panted for breath.

_**Might as well walk…the hospitals only five blocks away…**_ The thought to himself while journeying down the sidewalk in deep thought. _**This engagement thing is starting to get annoying…who's to say we'll even get married??? And even if we do, it be so far in the future I wouldn't even want to think about it…oh well…**_

_----------------------_

"Once there was a little jeep. The cutest little jeep you ever did see…OH MY GOSH! Now I've completely lost it. There is NO reason why I should be forced to sing nursery rhymes to keep me entertained."

Kagome was running out of things to do. She was so bored. She couldn't sleep because she had that four hour nap, she was hungry but she wasn't going to force feed herself the poison they called food. And to top it all off…now she was lonely.

_----------------------_

_Inuyasha walked through the hospital and went straight to Kagome's room. His confidence level was at one hundred and three when he knocked on the door and let himself in. There he found Kagome staring blankly at him wondering why he just walked into her room but decided not to steak on her thoughts._

"_Hello Kagome…glad to see you're well." Inuyasha said smoothly._

_Kagome raised an eyebrow and just nodded._

_Inuyasha walked over to her bed and tossed her the bag of clothes, then made himself comfortable at the foot of her bed. Again Kagome just watched his actions with a wide eye expression._

"_So…I bet you're probably wondering why you're sitting here in this caste, and why I didn't help you."_

"_A little." She answered in a soft and sweet tone._

_Inuyasha put on a serious face before telling her his side of the story and how the whole flash thing tied into it. _

"_And then knocked him to the ground and the flash went off and that's what threw you off balance. I'm really that happened to you Kagome. You know I would never hurt you on purpose." He said in a deep tone that made Kagome's heart melt._

_Kagome smirked before opening her mouth. "Oh…so you were just trying to protect me?" She asked slyly._

_Inuyasha too smirked and moved closer to her. "Something like that."_

_Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Then…you know I'll have to thank you." She replied while inching forward to his lips and…_

"**WHOOOOO NO!!!**" Inuyasha broke his thought about his encounter with Kagome. He clenched his heart and tried to catch his breath. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open in shock that he could even think something like that.

_**That is DEFINITELY NOT going to work…a more casual approach is much better… **_He thought as he stood outside the hospital. Inuyasha looked up at the semi-tall building and thought for a moment.

I wonder…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I've only been here for a couple days, and there are people who've been here for month's…even years. I take my hat off to all of them; I'd die of boredom. **_

Kagome took a peek at the clock once again. "10:13…I sure hope I still get my clothes tonight. It's getting kind of late." She said to herself when she soon heard the window open its self.

It was dark since the lights were out and Kagome couldn't see who was coming through the window. Out of pure instinct she grabbed the nearest thing she could throw, which happened to be the remote and braced herself to throw it when she heard a:

"What do you think you're about to do with that thing girl?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Don't…EVER…scare me like that…again…" She said in a low growl.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and flicked the light switch. "And what exactly are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kick your ass, THAT'S what I'll do!"

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's attempt to be vicious. "Oh please Kagome. As if you could do anything to me in your current state." He said while taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

Kagome made a face. "Don't think that because this cement block is glued to my foot that I can't still knock you around Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only continued to laugh. "Yea…what ever you say." Inuyasha tossed the duffle bag to Kagome and she opened it.

"Thank you." She said while pulling out her pajamas.

Inuyasha turned away from her. "Feh. It was nothing. Not like I had anything else better to do with my time."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well thank you anyway."

Inuyasha was so lucky he turned away from her or else she would have seen the slight redness that was forming across his face. "U-uh yea…don't go getting all mushy. I was just doing your mom a favor okay?"

"Okay."

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and found her inching off the bed. He went to her side and helped her get down easier and handed her, her crutches. "What do you think you're doing Kagome?"

Kagome raised and eyebrow and smirked at Inuyasha's worry for her. "I think, I'm going to the bathroom to change my clothes. Is that alright with you Inuyasha?" She said jokingly.

Inuyasha too took notice of his sudden worry for Kagome's safety. "Do you need any help?"

At this Kagome's face faulted and her eyes widened. Inuyasha thought about what he said and quickly corrected his question.

"I-I-I mean do you need any help getting dressed?" _**Oh wait that STILL sound perverted… **_"I mean…uh…I uh…"

Kagome started giggling. "It's cool Inuyasha and no, I think I can dress myself." She smiled and bounced to the bathroom and closed the door.

About ten minutes passed before Kagome came out of the bathroom.

**_Does it always take her that long to put change her clothes???_**

Inuyasha chose to assume that it was because she only had one leg. But even still, one leg wouldn't hold you back that long…would it?

Kagome hopped back to her bed with Inuyasha quietly helping her, and once she was sitting comfortably Inuyasha took a seat next to her in a fold out chair he found while Kagome was in the bathroom. All was quiet in the room, the whole building in fact. And the things only got a little more awkward when Inuyasha turned off the ceiling light and turned on the lamp separating him and Kagome.

Kagome cleared her throat before speaking up. "You know, I was kind of getting worried that you wouldn't come." She said sweetly attempting to break the silence between them.

"Oh yea…why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome bit her lip. "Well, when I fell, you were no where to be found. And since I've been here you haven't shown up…well not including now. But you did say however, you were only here because you were doing my mom a favor which makes me think, would you really have come at all?"

Kagome's question stumped him. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't want to upset her. "Um…can we talk about this later? Lets talk about your leg."

"Inuyasha…I really don't like when people avoid my questions. And no, we can't talk about it later. I really want to know if you would have come on your own free will. I want to know…" She paused for a second. "Never mind…"

Inuyasha was shouting on the inside that Kagome didn't want to talk about it either. So instead he brought up a new conversation and handed Kagome the container he'd gotten earlier.

"So I heard you were going on a hunger strike. What's that all about?"

"I'm not going on a hunger strike Inuyasha. I'm jump not eating the food here because it taste terrible."

Inuyasha looked at the tray of food in between the two of them and laughed. "C'mon Kagome. It can't be that bad."

Kagome folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. "Ok fine, you taste if then. I'll bet even your cast-iron stomach can't take it."

"Well then…I rise to your challenge." He said while taking a spoonful into his mouth and cringed. His eyes widened farther then he knew they could and he spit it all out in a nearby trashcan. "Do-do people really eat that stuff?" He asked.

"Do you believe be now." Kagome said while taking a bite of her fresh baked pork buns her mother sent her.

Inuyasha nodded his head vigorously. "Awe man…pigs get better slop then that. What was that?"

"Believe it or not…THAT was chicken soup."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she lost her mind. "You're kidding right? There's no way that was chicken soup."

"Well it was." Kagome paused and looked at the clock. "And guess what Inuyasha. It's later, now tell me would you have come to visit me of your own free will."

Inuyasha froze up again but this time answered. "You see those yellow roses sitting next to you."

Kagome looked at them and then back to Inuyasha trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Yes…what about them."

"You have no idea how they got here do you?"

"Well I was just waking up when I saw my doctor placing them in a vase earlier. So I guess not…why? Do you know who sent them?"

"More like who delivered them." He said while motioning to himself.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You brought me these Inuyasha? Why and when and…where was I?"

Inuyasha thought for a second. "Yes. Just because. Earlier today, and…you were in here sleep."

Kagome smiled and reached for one of the roses. "Thank you Inuyasha. You really do care about…ouch!" She pulled her hand back when she cut her finger on a thorn.

"Kagome are you alright?" The smell of blood instantly tickled his sensitive nose and he took Kagome's hand into his. Inuyasha saw that it was her index finder that was cut, and he took her finger into his mouth and cleaned up the tiny bit on blood. He then ripped off a tiny piece of his red shirt and used it to bandage Kagome's finger. Kagome stayed quiet during the whole process and so did Inuyasha. However, the both of them seemed to keep finding the others eyes with their own. But if that happened, one of them would look away and break the gaze. Soon Inuyasha finished and once again found Kagome's eyes. She looked back into his, and they both seemed lost in the heat of the moment because it didn't take long for them to start closing the space between them. But once they were a mere hair apart, Kagome put her head down to stop what almost happened.

"Inuyasha I…" She started but Inuyasha put a finger on her lips.

"Don't even worry about it." He said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Then Inuyasha stood up and was making his way back to this window but Kagome stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…home."

"Well, can't you stay here for the night?"

Inuyasha's eyes raised and he smirked. "Why? Where you expecting something?"

Kagome's mouth dropped and her face heated up. "NO I wasn't, I'm just BORED Inuyasha. Its very lonely here."

Inuyasha only laughed and shook his head. "I will see you later Kagome." Inuyasha replied and leaped out the window.

Kagome grinded her teeth together in rage at Inuyasha's previous statement.

**_THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!!!_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Haha…didn't you just love this chapter? I find it quiet entertaining. There was lots of comedy, a decent amount of romance, and them more comedy! L0L. Gotta love me for putting a twist on things. Anyway, like I always say please R&R and favorite the story!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!**

**-Dia**

**PS. DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!!!**


	6. Can't Ever Seem To Win

AN: I hurt myself today. L0l

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l

Title: Hate That I Love You

Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?

Genre: Romance/Humor  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 6-Can't Ever Seem To Win  
--------------

"Someone please explain why it is that I have to pick Kagome up from the hospital."

Inuyasha parents have been trying to shove him out the door for the longest time. However, Inuyasha didn't see why he, of all people, had to pick Kagome up from the hospital.

"Because you're the one who let her fall in the first place."

Inuyasha shook his head. _**Not this lode of bull again…**_

"How many times do I have to say…I didn't LET her fall!"

"So how did she fall Inuyasha? You still never told us." Inuyasha's mother asked.

"I…uh…" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Because Kagome has no coward nation what so ever." He blurted the first thing that popped into his head.

Both his parents looked at him with disbelief. "He let her fall." They said in unison.

Inuyasha's nerves started to speed up. "I DIDN'T…oh forget it." He said while heading towards the door.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm free! I'm Free! I'M FREE…AT LAST!" Kagome said while hopping on one foot in her hospital room.

Friday just couldn't come any faster for Kagome. She counted down the days, hours, minutes and second keeping track that each one meant it was closer to Friday. Kagome continued to hop around the room in complete bliss that she didn't notice she wasn't hopping in one spot. Soon she accidentally bumped into the table top next to the bed, and knocked over the vase of flowers Inuyasha had gotten her earlier that week.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed and tried to clean up the mess she'd made.

When she was finish cleaning the small bit she could with one leg, she quickly hopped back into the bed and waited for her doctor to enter the room. He'd been doing a daily check up on Kagome's leg everyday, every couple of hours. Kagome of course saw it completely unnecessary but didn't act on her thoughts.

_****Knock knock****_

Kagome could hear from the other end of the door. "Come in." She said.

The door began to open and Dr. Suikotsu entered the room with what seemed like a leg brace. Kagome examined the brace and wondered what he planed to do with it. Surely he didn't think she could walk on a leg she fractured only four days ago. Especially since he said it was a **bad** fracture.

"Good morning Dr. Suikotsu!" Kagome said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well, someone seems happy today. What's the big occasion?" He asked equally as cheerful.

"GETTING TO GO HOME!" She shouted in excitement.

Dr. Suikotsu pretended to feel hurt. "You mean you can't wait to leave here? I thought you were enjoying yourself. Not having to go to school. Just staying here and doing what ever you want…"

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. "Um…I think I'd rather be in prison."

"Fair enough. Now, let's have a look at that leg."

Kagome propped her foot up on the bed and went through her daily, 'does this hurt' routine with her doctor. When he finished, he walked out into the hallway and came back in with a wheel chair, and a clipboard.

"What's going on Dr.?" Kagome asked wondering why she was being confined to a wheel chair again.

He smiled at her while wheeling her out the room and down a few halls. "I've noticed that you're not feeling much pain anymore. I'm assuming it's because you haven't been doing much with your leg over the past few days." He paused.

"And…" Kagome urged for him to continue.

"And I'm going to take your x-ray again to determine if you can get out of this immobile caste."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should hold her breath yet because there was still the possibility that she'd still be in a caste. So she merely nodded her head in agreement. Not a moment later had the pulled up in front of the x-ray room and Dr. Suikotsu got Kagome situated on the bed. But while doing so, he took notice to what was written on the ankle of her caste.

"Did you do this?" He asked.

Kagome was confused slightly so she sat up and looked at what he was talking about. She gasped covered the marks with her hands. "DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" She yelled.

The doctor only laughed. "Relax Kagome. What you do in your spare time is your business. But if you don't mind me asking…who's Inuyasha?"

"HE'S A CRUDE, PERVERTED, IDIOTIC, COCKY, ANNOING…" Kagome stopped and really started to think. "Handsome…understanding…down to earth…"

She stopped herself when she realized what she had let slip out her mouth. Kagome looked back to her doctor when she heard his laughter once again.

"That's quite a description you have there." He said and stared walking out of the room.

Kagome's cheeks started to heat up and they felt as though they'd melt right off her face. "You didn't hear any of that!" She shouted nervously.

The doctor held up his hands in surrender. "I don't even know what you're talking about." He said as he started walking out the room. "Stay still."

About less then three seconds later Dr. Suikotsu returned to help Kagome out of the x-ray machine and take her back to her room. There, Kagome sat in complete silence awaiting her results from her doctor. She sighed beginning to grow bored again and started hopping to the window. She admired the beautiful scenery outside. Never before did she notice that Mt. Fuji could be seen right from her window, along with two of its five lakes.

Kagome opened the window and took a deep breath. "This really is a beautiful day."

"You've got to be kidding me." Came the all too familiar voice.

Kagome jumped. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to be in her room. She didn't even know he was at the hospital. "INUYASHA, YOU CREEPY JERK!" She yelled while throwing one of her crutches directly at his head.

Inuyasha easily caught it since he was expecting for her to throw 'something'. "Jeez Kagome, do you just wake up violent?" He said while tossing the crutch to the floor.

"Do _YOU _just walking into other peoples rooms without asking?" She said while wobbling to the bed and taking a seat. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well don't I feel welcome…"

Kagome rolled her eyes threw her other crutch at Inuyasha but missed by half an inch and hitting the wall.

Inuyasha stared at the teenage girl with wide eyes. "Can we loose a bit of violence PLEASE!?" He yelled at her.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS IF YOU DIDN'T SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME EARLY IN THE DAMN MORNING!"

"TRUST ME; I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN TO SCARE YOU FOR ENTERTAINMENT!" He crossed his arms and turned away from her. "It's times like these when you are _really_ uncute." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch and she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be the remote, and aimed it strait for Inuyasha's head. Her aim was successful since she hit Inuyasha right in the back of the head causing him to turn around with fire in his eyes.

"MIND SAYING THAT AGAIN INUYASHA!?" Kagome challenged.

"YOU'RE UNCUTE, UNSEXY, BUILT LIKE A STICK, DUMB AS A BRICK, AND WILD AS A GORILLA!" He yelled at her, and then started gasping for breath when he finished.

Kagome began gritting her teeth as she glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only returned her glare with a glare of his own. After about a four-minute stare down, Dr. Suikotsu returned to the room with some tools, and a big smile. Of course he felt the tension pouring off both the people in the room, but he was well aware of the _interesting_ relationship his patient and her fiancée had.

"Well Kagome, you'll be happy to know that you won't be needing that heavy caste on your leg anymore. Instead, you'll have a removable leg brace that you may put on and take off as you please."

Dr. Suikotsu noticed that Kagome didn't respond to what he said to her. In fact, it was almost as though she was in a completely different world…or maybe more like a battlefield.

"Miss Kagome…" He said attempting to gain the girls attention.

"I can't wait until I can walk again…" Kagome said in a low growl. "Inuyasha Takahashi…you, are MINE!"

"Bring it on Kagome…I'm ready when ever you are." Inuyasha responded with a bored tone.

Dr. Suikotsu stood in between the two heated couple just in case Kagome decided to jump at Inuyasha. "No…lets' do the smart thing and bring it off." He said.

"You better listen to your doctor Kagome…we wouldn't want you being clumsy and hurting yourself again!"

Kagome's face was beat red and it wasn't from blushing. She was heated…VERY heated. The only thing stopping her from ending Inuyasha's life was her leg.

"You'd better be lucky I can't walk Takahashi or so help me **GOD **your head would be on a silver platter right now." She said with nothing but venom and seriousness in her voice.

Inuyasha swallowed the knock stuck in his throat. He never expected Kagome to get _this_ fumed over a stupid comment. But in his defense, this argument wasn't entirely his fault. That however, didn't stop Kagome from peeling Inuyasha's flesh from his body with her imagination.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All was dead silent in Inuyasha's car since they pulled out the hospital parking lot. Kagome violently tapped her finger on the armrest between her and Inuyasha. She wouldn't allow herself to look at him so she stared mindlessly out the window. Inuyasha however, wasn't quite comfortable to have his grave being dug for him and he couldn't stop it. He truly didn't mean the stuff he said to Kagome. He never did. But maybe this time he went a little overboard.

He peeked over at Kagome whose face had yet to leave the passenger seat window.

"Uh…Kagome."

Kagome never turned around. "Don't talk to me…Inuyasha." She said deeply. "Just take me home."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I have something to say?"

Kagome turned her head to face Inuyasha almost as if she was possessed. "Did it ever occur to YOU, that maybe you've said enough to me today?"

"No, it didn't. So either you suck it up and listen, or just stay mad for the rest of your life." Inuyasha said thoroughly demanding.

Kagome made a face but decided to ignore his comment and turn her head. "I really…really don't want to talk to you. And if you valued your life AT ALL, you'd leave me be."

Inuyasha pulled up to the Higurashi mansion and parked his car at the front door. Kagome didn't hesitate to open the door and start limping to her house. Since her doctor put the leg whatever thing on, walking without crutches now became easier.

Kagome started walking up the stairs to open the door with Inuyasha fallowing behind her. She rang the doorbell and waited to be let in. "Okay…you can go home now Inuyasha." She blatantly said.

"No I can't. Not until you let me say what I need to say to you."

Kagome turned to look Inuyasha in the eye. She didn't respond to what he just said. Instead, she raised her hand and…

_****SLAP** **_(echo…echo…echo)

Kagome breathed heavily feeling quite relived at what she had just done. Inuyasha on the other hand, had a growing red welt on the side of his face. It stung from where Kagome's hand made contact with his face and he wasn't sure if he should be astounded that she actually had the balls to strike him in the face. Or if he should be pissed that she did it.

Just as Kagome went to lower her hand, the front door opened and with Kagome's father on the other side of it. Immediately he felt the tension between his daughter and future son-in-law but didn't pay it much attention.

"My baby girl is home!" She shouted with glee and went to embrace his daughter just as:

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO MY FACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!?" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha and slapped him in the face once again.

Kagome's father bounced his eyes back in forth between his daughter and Inuyasha. "Would you look at that tree over there!" He said while walking away as if he hadn't seen anything.

Kagome shook her head and turned to start walking into her house but something grabbed hold of her wrist. She turned to look at Inuyasha who was looking back at her with an unreadable emotion.

"What Inuyasha? What do you want?"

"I'm…sorry." He said in an almost unheard whisper.

"SPEAK UP BECAUSE I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She yelled.

Unknowing…or maybe uncaring to the two, an audience started forming around them consisting of Kagome's mother, both Inuyasha's parents (no one could explain why they were there), and Kagome's house staff.

"I SAID I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! **I'M SORRY!**" He yelled back. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY TO YOU WHAT I DID. IT ALL JUST SLIPPED OUT! BUT IN MY OWN DEFENSE KAGOME YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY TOO!"

"FOR WHAT INUYASHA? THROWING THINGS AT YOU AFTER YOU JUST WALKED INTO MY ROOM UNINTIVTED? FINE. I'M SORRY! BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT YOU DID!"

"AND I AM SORRY KAGOME! HOW ELSE CAN I SAY IT? I DON'T SPEAK NO OTHER LANGUAGES!"

By this time Kagome's face went from extreme anger to hurt and anguish. Her bottom lip started trembling and threw herself into Inuyasha wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. She began to cry in his shirt. Out of instinct, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the crying girl to calm her.

"Um…okay…what did I miss?" Michie asked as she stood blankly at the front door at Inuyasha and her cousin. She had just come back from the pool and from getting some smoothies with her friends.

Kagome gained her posture and let go of Inuyasha and turned to look at Michie. As soon as she looked at her outfit she got a small shock of deja-vu but didn't pay it any mind. "Uh…nothing Michie. Hey where did you get that smoothie?" She attempted to change the subject.

"Oh this?" She said while stepping into the house and handing it to Kagome. "You can have it. I don't like it anyway. It's too…sugary."

Kagome eyeballed the smoothie cup in her and before taking a sip. When she did, she immediately turned her face up to how sweet it was. "Ewe, here take it back, I don't want it either." Kagome said while walking after her retreating cousin. But Kagome tripped and started falling forwarded. Michie turned around only to have the smoothie splattered all over her crisp white button up shirt. As for Kagome, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and prevented her from falling.

Everyone around them watched as the scene took place in front of them. They were all expecting Michie to get upset about her shirt since…she was a girl.

"Oh my…Michie I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized while Inuyasha was standing her back up on her feet.

Michie stared blankly at the stain and then shrugged her shoulders. She took the shirt off leaving on her swimsuit top to cover her self and tossed the shirt to Kagome. "Don't be…that was _your_ shirt." She said and started walking away.

Kagome looked down at the shirt in her hands then back up to her cousin. "Hey! I don't remember saying you could wear my clothes. And I knew this shirt looked familiar…you can't just walk into my room and take my…"

Michie rolled her eyes. "Calm down Hulk Woman. You can have one of my shirts to replace that one." She answered before ascending the stairs to her bedroom.

Kagome stared at the space her cousin was standing and shook her head.

Ugh…what am I going to do with her…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Later That Evening_

Michie flicked the light switch to her bedroom and lounged out on her bed.

"Go head Kagome. Take what ever shirt you want." She said boldly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and walked over to her cousin closet and started poking around for a shirt she liked. She came across a blue and white striped polo shirt that she studied for a few moments before saying: "I have a shirt just like this! It disappeared a while ago. Same color and everything except mine has a…K…embroider on the…" Kagome trailed off and glared at her cousin.

Michie looked at her cousin innocently. "Oh yea…that's your shirt too." She said.

Kagome turned back to the closet and started pulling out anything that looked like it belonged to her. "This is mine! So is this! And THIS…AND THIS! HOW MUCH OF MY STUFF DO YOU HAVE!?"

"Ooohh…just a few things."

"A few? You have my ENTIRE wardrobe in here!"

Michie got off the bed and watched as Kagome continued to take stuff out of her closet. "Lighten up Kagome. I was going to return your clothes eventually."

"Eventually…EVENTUALLY! How about ASK me before you just take it!"

"Fine…you can have ALL your stuff back, PLUS two of my shirts to make up for this incident." Michie bribed.

Kagome shook her head and collected her belongings. "How about, I take back all my stuff…and not talk to you until for the rest of the day." She replied and turned to retreat from the room.

"C'mon Kagome. Don't be like that." Michie fallowed Kagome to her bedroom. "It's not this serious is it?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow before entering her bedroom. "I will talk to you…tomorrow. But not right now." She said, and then walked into her room closing the door behind her.

She leaned up against the door and sighed heavily. "I really do wonder about her sometimes." She whispered to herself and shook her head.

"Do you always talk to yourself about other people Kagome?"

The shock of someone being in Kagome's room without her knowing was enough to put her through two heart attacks. But when she realized it was only Inuyasha she quickly calmed down…WAIT WHAT!

Kagome sent Inuyasha a death glare and walked dramatically close to where he was sitting, which happened to be on her bed. "What…are you doing…in my room." She said. Smoke nearly pouring out her ears.

"Calm down. Your mother sent me up here to 'sooth' you. Or at least, that's how she put it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and suddenly all her anger from before seemed to have vanished.

"So…are you really going to talk to Michie later? Or was that your excuse for getting her out of your face?" He asked.

"I'll talk to her…just not right now. Because, she is right. This isn't worth getting upset about now. What's done is done." Kagome giggled softly. "Sort of like my leg." She said and sat next to Inuyasha on the bed.

Inuyasha immediately took notice of their closeness. Kagome was less than a hairs length away from him. Inuyasha felt a growing blush on his cheeks and turned away from Kagome out of instinct.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"N-n-nothing, just…never mind. Forget it." Inuyasha responded and stood up. He started walking towards a door in Kagome's room that led to her balcony.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes._** I guess the other night meant nothing to him…**_

"Hey, you want to step outside with me Kagome? The sun starting to setting."

Kagome blinked a few times and nodded dumbly. "Uh…huh.

Inuyasha opened the balcony door and gestured for Kagome to go first. When they were both outside, they remained quiet until Inuyasha cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Does your leg hurt at all?"

Kagome looked at him, and then down to her leg. She shook her head no. "Not anymore. Just only when I walk on it to long, or stand up for a long time."

Inuyasha peeked at the girl from the corner of his eye and lowered his head. "It really is my fault you fell Kagome. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Two apologies in one day. What's the occasion?"

Inuyasha leaned on the wooden balcony gate. "I'm being serious Kagome. The only reason you fell was because of me."

"Don't say that. I kind of figured out how I fell."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at Kagome with a growing fear of how she would react. "Uh…how do you think you fell?"

"Well…if I'm correct, Hojo was taking his purvey little pictures of me again without my knowledge. Somehow the flash went off and that was the light that threw me off balance with my flip. Am I right?" She looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction.

He only nodded stupidly but prayed that she didn't think about his location during the event.

Kagome smirked. "Guess I'm not as _dumb_ as you say I am huh? There's just one thing though…" She trailed off.

Inuyasha paid close attention awaiting Kagome's next statement.

"Where were you when all this was going on Inuyasha? No one could find you."

"I uh…well…I…"

"Kagome!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Michie who was now standing in the door frame of the balcony.

"I've discovered that I don't like being ignored. We need to work this out and…" She trailed off taking notice of her cousin and her fiancée alone, and together. "I see you two were having a sweet moment. Don't let me stop you."

"We weren't having a sweet moment Michie. We were just talking." Kagome defended.

Inuyasha made a face. "Besides, who'd want to have a sweet moment with…Kagome."

Kagome sighed heavily and tried not to let the comment get to her, though it wasn't working.

"What ever you say…oh, and I wouldn't lean on the balcony. The woods getting kind of loose. I'm surprised Kagome didn't tell you…"

_****CRACK****_

All three of them ended up plunging off the three story balcony. Lucky for Kagome, she ended up breaking the fall with the trampoline but it only seem to catch her.

_**Oh no!!! Michie doesn't know how to take a fall…**_

"MICHIE!!!" She yelled hoping to get a response.

Just then Inuyasha's feet touched the ground with Michie in his arms bridal style. Kagome was relieved that her cousin wasn't hurt. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel hurt and jealousy

Inuyasha stood Michie up on her feet and Michie threw her arms around him. She thanked him many times, and placed a kiss on his cheek and told him she loved him. The whole time, Inuyasha didn't seem to be fazed by the girl but there wasn't much he could do at the time.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Thanks a lot Inuyasha."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to the girl. "What's wrong with you Kagome? What did I do now?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! BOTH OF YOU! SINCE YOU TOO LOVE EACHOTHER SO MUCH…" A tear snuck it's self down Kagome's face. "WHY DON'T YOU GO AND BE MICHIE'S FIANCEE! SHE HAS JUST AS MUCH HOLD ON HIGURASHI INC. AS I DO!"

Inuyasha tried to walk over to Kagome but Michie wouldn't let his arm go. "Wait Kagome…" He turned and looked at the girl on his arm. "D-do you mind…KAGOME!"

"Are you serious Kagome?" Michie spoke up.

Kagome stopped walked away and turned to the both of them. "Yes. You want him so badly…take him. I hope you have a happy life together."

Inuyasha looked at the two girls noticing the growing tension between them.

"Well in that case…He's MINE!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: HAHAHA! Here's a little twist for my darling readers. Don't you just love them? [Dramatic pause.] L0l. Okay so anyway…I won't lie, I've been writing this chapter for three days straight and now its…Friday May 8, 2009 7:21 pm…l0l. I don't know, just figured I'd tell you. **

**So yea…that's the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. Make sure you favorite the story if you liked it. ^_^ and well…that's it.**

**Bye,**

**-Dia**

**PS: For those of you that didn't read 'In Love With My Teacher', you wouldn't know who Michie is. Okay, just imagine Kagome with shorter hair and bangs to the side and you have Michie! ^_^.**


	7. Michie's Plan

**AN: is it safe to say...never mind...forget it ;)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7-Michie's Plan  
------------

Kagome and her family sat together at the dinner table. Continuously Kagome's parents questioned her about what happened with her and Inuyasha. But Kagome refused to go into to detail with anyone. In fact, she hardly said anything at all at dinner that night. And you could clearly feel her anger floating around the room.

"You broke the engagement Kagome?" Her mother asked with deep concern.

Kagome took a sip of her drink and didn't seem to acknowledge her mothers question. She did however respond: "Uh huh…"

"You don't honestly mean this do you Kagome?"

"Sure do."

Kagome father rubbed his temples. "This isn't acceptable Kagome. You have to marry him. You next in line to inherit the company." He said.

"And so is Michie…" Kagome replied.

"True Kagome. You're right, she is…but she's too young to be engaged, let alone marry." Her mother said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "She'll be sixteen in four months making her old enough for a proper engagement."

Both parents sighed in defeat taking notice that Kagome was indeed correct. "Is this really what you want to do Kagome?"

"Yes." She said and stood up from her seat. "May I please be excused now? I'd really like to get to bed."

Kagome's mother nodded, and Kagome left the room. When she was out of earshot, both adults turned to Michie.

"Michelle…what happened?" Kento asked sternly.

Michie cringed at the name knowing very well it meant some kind of punishment would be lashed out.

"I really don't know what's wrong with her. We fell from the balcony and then Kagome started snapping on Inuyasha and I."

"There's something in between that you're not telling us."

Michie shook her head no. "Nope…that's it."

Kento took a deep breath knowing good and well that Michie could go on forever denying something. "Fine. I'm not going to waste my time getting into you and Kagome's problems. You two can work this out on your own time. As long as ONE Higurashi daughter is marrying the Takahashi son…I really don't care what you two do. Go to your room." He said.

Michie poked out her bottom lip. "But what did I…"

"GO!"

"Okay…" She said while politely standing and leaving the dining hall.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_The Next Day…Saturday…_

"You can't just break up with Kagome, Inuyasha." Izayoi said. "How do you think she feels about the whole situation?"

"I couldn't have broken up with her, because we were never together in the first place. And what about how I feel? I don't even know how this happened. One minute we were talking and the next thing, she's pissed for some strange reason." Inuyasha said.

"Regardless of what happened, you two have to make up and get engaged again. And honestly, we're not making you because you can marry Michie if you really want to. She is also in line for the Higurashi Company, but it's easy to tell that you're still in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears twitched but he didn't respond. True enough…he wasn't sure how to respond. Never had it crossed his mind that he…'loved' a girl he's only known a couple months. Let alone a girl whose life goal is to give him brain cancer or something.

Izayoi sat next to her son on the couch. "You do have feelings for her…don't you Inuyasha?"

Again, he didn't answer. Instead he stood up and headed for the front door. He had to talk to Kagome…if only for a couple of minutes. He had to straiten things out with her. Or at least find out why she's mad in the first place.

Izayoi stared at the spot where she was talking with her son. "I knew you'd come around…" She whispered.

Inuyasha speed to the Higurashi mansion doing about 60 above the speed limit. He ran red lights, and stop signs, swerved from lane to lane in complete determination to make up with Kagome. When he pulled up to her house he didn't even wait for the car to turn completely off before he was ringing the doorbell. The door opened with Michie looking puzzled at first on the other end.

"Inuyasha?" She said with one eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Kagome…is she here?" He said while trying to look past her for any traces of the person he came to see.

Michie crossed her arms and looked Inuyasha up and down. "Yes she's here, but I…"

"Who's at the door?" Came a soft, sad voice.

Michie looked over her shoulder and saw Kagome walking towards her. _**Damnit…**_

"Oh Inuyasha! Of course I'd go on a date with you! I don't have anything else better to do!" She said cheerfully.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that statement. However, she tried to act as if the comment didn't bother her. Though you could clearly see it did.

"E-excuse me? Come Again?" Inuyasha said with a shocked expression. "What part of my previous statement made you think I wanted to go out on a…"

Michie covered Inuyasha's mouth and dragged him up the steps to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Kagome was still in a state of shock at over hearing about the_ date_ her little cousin and her ex-fiancée would be going on. But even with that in her mind, she took a deep breath and started walking toward the music room.

_**We were never together…we never shared feelings so…why does my heart ache so much…  
**_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Michie breathed heavily from the inside of her bedroom. Inuyasha stared at the girl wide eyed, never in a million years did he think Michie…'little' Michie had the muscle power to literally drag him up the steps.

_**What is with Higurashi girls…why are they so strong…first Kagome and now Michie…next thing I know Mrs. Higurashi is throwing me off the roof.**_

"Are you TRYING to mess my plan all up!?" Michie was building up her yelling spree.

"What plan? And WHAT DATE!?" Inuyasha asked feeling very confused.

"Would if KILL you to just lay low until I tell you to do something?"

"What are you talking about Michie?"

Michie was now on her tippy toes, face fully parallel to Inuyasha's. If they were to get any closer, they'd be kissing.

Michie started to just blurt out what was running through her head but decided not too. She lowered herself back on her feet fully, and got out of Inuyasha's face. She sat on the edge of her bed and shook her head.

"Nothing…forget it." She said and covered her face with her pillow. "I'm so stupid…this will never work." She whispered into her pillow.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow feeling somewhat nosey about what Michie was muttering to herself. "What won't work?" He asked.

Michie lowered the pillow from her face and looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha…I'm deeply in love with you. Your smile makes my heart tickle with delight. Your presents fills my heart with joy."

Inuyasha blinked a few times in pure shock. "Oh…okay…"

"Make me your bride…"

"W-WHAT!!!"

Michie's face fell and she was back to her normal bored and sarcastic self. "I'm kidding idiot."

"Oh thank god." Inuyasha clenched his chest to stop his heart from pumping on overdrive.

"Or am I…"

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the girl. "Are you?" He asked.

"That…you will have to find out later. But for right now, go home. Leave Kagome alone. You're my fiancée so get over her." Michie said sternly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "But I don't…"

"Go Home!" Michie stood up and opened her bedroom door. She gestured for Inuyasha to leave, and when he was out of the room she closed the door. Michie sighed deeply and attacked her bed. She smothered her face into the pillow and yelled.

_**If things don't go the way I plan…Kagome will never forgive me…or worse…**_

Michie erased the thoughts from her head not wanting to think of Kagome's reactions. "This just has to work…"  
----------------

Kagome took a seat in front of the grand piano she'd taught herself to play as a child. She held a look of extreme sadness on her face but she wouldn't allow herself to cry.

_**Why should I cry…it's not like we were ever a couple…**_

Kagome placed her hands on the piano and started to play a soft soothing melody. She had a notebook placed in her lap. A notebook she never allowed anyone to see. A notebook that held songs she'd written about everything that happened in her life.

She played the melody she heard in her head and sang softly sang the words that she wrote to go with it.

"How did I get here,  
I turned around and there you were,  
I didn't think twice or rationalize,

Cause somehow I knew..."  
-------------------

Inuyasha walked down the steps and started to take Michie's advice to just go home. But then, what would have been the purpose of coming to the Higurashi's anyway?

He heard a slow steady melody coming from a room all the way behind the house. His ears twitched when he heard a voice.

_**That's Kagome's voice…**_

Inuyasha fallowed the soft sound all the way to a cracked door.

"_That there was more than just chemistry,  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me,  
But I figured it's too good to be true,  
I said pinch me where's the catch this time,  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky,  
Help me before I get used to this guy…"_

His eyes widened at the elegant sound coming from the piano, and from Kagome. "She can sing?" He whispered to himself.

Inuyasha started to open the door slowly to get a better listen on Kagome._  
_-------------------

Kagome took a deep breath for her vocal stretch.

"They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye,  
thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
Were a million to one,  
I can't believe it…whoa,  
You're one in a million…"

She finished and sighed deeply completely oblivious to the person watching behind her.

"That's a pretty cool song you got there. Did ya write it yourself?"

Kagome gasped and turned around finding Inuyasha leaned up against the door to her music room. When it registered that Inuyasha asked her a question, she nodded dumbly.

Inuyasha smirked and started walking out the room. He really didn't want to stick around for Kagome's blow of anger since she always got upset when he snuck up on her. But before he was completely out of the room, Kagome called out to him.

"Wait…" She said.

Inuyasha turned his head. "Yea, what's up?"

Kagome bit her lip not wanting to give herself away. "D-did you really like my song?"

Inuyasha thought about the right words to say to her. Heaven knew he was terrible with words. "Yes. It makes me see the softer and really…cute, side of you." He said with a small smile and then left the room.

_**Softer and cute…side of me…**_

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's last comment. It was very rare that they had a conversation that didn't begin, or end in an argument. But soon the warmth in her heart faded when she remembered…

_**He's not my fiancée anymore…  
**_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Later That Night…_

Inuyasha paced around his bedroom running the lyrics of Kagome's song through his head. He continuously asked himself: 'who could that song be about?' Surely he didn't think she was writing about him. And if she was, why hadn't she ever come out and tell him how she felt?

Inuyasha stopped pacing and punched his bedroom wall. _**Well it's not like I made much of an attempt either but…could I really be falling for her???**_

Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts just as his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of the name. '_Michie' _He shook his head and answered the phone.

"What do you need of me _Michelle_?" He said adding emphasis on her name because he knew it make her mad.

You could just feel Michie's evil energy seeping through the phone. _"Keep calling me Michelle, and see if you don't end up picking your teeth up off the ground…"_ She answered seriously.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at the threat. "You Higurashi girls are crazy, but what do you want? Seriously?" He asked suddenly trying to get off the subject of the 'teeth' thing.

"_Yes, thanks for pointing out the obvious. But the reason I called was because I need you to meet me maze bushes at the park behind my school around 2 p.m. tomorrow."_

"Why?" He asked.

"_Because I said so. NOW MAKE SURE YOU'RE THERE! Or, you'll be sorry you didn't come. And remember, this is a date. So treat it like a DATE! You got that!?" _Michie finished before ending the call without so much as a goodbye.

Inuyasha thought about what the girl could have running through her mind, but after a while he stopped caring. If this was her way of making Kagome's life anymore miserable then it currently was, he wouldn't allow Michie to make it worse. And more importantly, he wouldn't be a part of making it worse.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and put is cell phone back into his pockets. "We'll se if I show up or not…" He said just as his father burst into his bedroom capturing Inuyasha in a headlock.

"OH YOU'RE GOING TO GO, YOU GOT THAT? IF YOUR FIANCEE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…YOU'RE GOING TO BE THERE!" He yelled.

Inuyasha tried to pry his father off of him but he wasn't as successful as he thought he'd be. "She's not my fiancée and I don't want to go!"

"YES SHE IS! AND THIS ISN'T A CHOICE, IT'S A DEMAND…YOU WILL GO!"

"No I don't…and she's not my fiancée…" Inuyasha finally got out of his fathers grip. "KAGOME IS!!!" He yelled not really noticing what he shouted. Inuyasha forced his father out of his room, closed the door, and this time remembered to lock it. Inuyasha walked over to his European style king sized and stretched out on it.

_**I just can't want for all of this to blow over… **_He thought and closed his eyes for a much needed nap.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stared at the ceiling of her bedroom while lounging on her bed. The final words Inuyasha said to her that day still rang rapidly through her mind. No matter how many times she reminded herself that Inuyasha wasn't hers to claim, and that she shouldn't be mad because she chose to break the engagement.

"Softer…and cuter." She whispered to herself. Kagome smiled while clenching her songbook to her chest. "And he said he liked my song…" The biggest grin grazed Kagome's face but soon faded when she heard someone at her door.

_****Knock Knock Knock****_

"Who is it?" Kagome said through the door.

"It's your one and only cousin Michie!" She answered cheerfully through the door.

All the joy in Kagome's body immediately left and she was once again filled with jealousy. "What do you want from my life Michelle?"

Michie cringed once again from behind the door at the name. _**I've been called THAT name way to many times this week…I swear I'm going to crack real soon… **_Michie took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"The girls and I are going to the park tomorrow afternoon around 2 o'clock. Everyone was hoping you would come too. It'll be fun."

Kagome sighed. "I don't think I can…my legs feeling a little soar from the fall yesterday…"

"Don't hand me the BS Kagome, you landed in the trampoline. Now you're going even if I have to drag you there myself. You got that!?"

Kagome made a face and stuck her tongue out, though Michie couldn't see it. "Fine…I'll think about it."

Michie smiled from outside Kagome's door and started making her way back to her room. She smirked to herself, and silently congratulated herself. Everything was falling back into place.

_**Perfect…  
**_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****AN: Hey, hey, hey! Yes…you don't have to say it. I'd probably be mad at me to for leaving the story where I am. Feel free to hunt me down and kill me…[JUST KIDDING ^_^] If I died, you'd never know how the story ends. Anyway…I noticed a growing number of Michie/Michelle haters. L0l. I enjoyed reading your reviews about her, and I'm going to have fun messing with all of your minds about her character. Anywhoo…enough on that, on to something different. **

**I've gotten lots of messages/reviews on how similar this is to 'Ranma'. I'm going to start by saying…I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS A SHOW until about the third chapter of this story. See, my cousin Jazzie is a BIG anime lover, and she's my brainstorm advisor for this story. And she never told me most of the ideas she was giving were from 'Ranma'. I later looked into it, and asked her about it. She told me that that's where she was getting her ideas from and that she didn't mean for this story to sound like plagiarism. [Neither did I just to put it out there L0l.] But since is what it turned out to be, it is what it is. I'm still going to finish the story because it is still mine…even if it's not completely. LMBO.**

**Okay, that's it for now…whoa this was a lot. But I had to inform you all on what happened. Anyway, please read and review. Oh and…THIS IS MY LAST FULL WEEK OF SCHOOL! I'll have more free time to write now! L0l.**

**Bye,  
-Dia**


	8. I Think I Love You

AN: Sorry for the long wait. But here you go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: ****Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- I Think I Love You  
------------

"Do we all understand the plan…now?" Michie asked for the umpteenth time.

She'd just finished explaining her plan once again to her friends. Sango, Rin, and Ayame all nodded their heads in agreement confirming that they understood what she said.

"You guys show up early and get the everything set up."

"Then we meet you and Kagome at the park entrance..." Sango started.

"We all walk around in the maze…" Rin continued.

"Then we 'accidentally' get split up…" Ayame finished.

"And we watch the scene that'll take place with front row seats." Michie said with an evil smirk on her face.

"But Michie, how can you be so sure this will work. Kagome's not stupid you know."

Michie turned to Rin who'd just asked the question. "Not stupid…just a little slow on the know right now. And trust me, she wont be walking around the maze by herself."

"How so?" Ayame asked.

A door was heard from upstairs creaking from being opened. Michie peered up the staircase and jumped when she saw Kagome at the top of the steps.

"Kagome's awake now. I'll see you guys later on today okay? And remember…two o'clock on the dot." Michie whispered while shoving her friends out the front door.

All three girls where on the other side of the doorframe, when Sango spoke up. "But wait Michie…what about Inu…"

"You'll figure something out!" She whispered and closed the door.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

Michie however was now nervously facing her cousin who had a suspicious look on her face.

"Good morning Michie. Who was at the door this early in the morning?" She asked.

Quickly, Michie tried to think of a believable white lie to tell Kagome, but nothing was popping into her head. She bounced her eyes around the room until her eyes landed on some letters on a small table.

"I…uh…was just uh…going to check the mail." She said and laughed nervously. "Haha, no mail here yet!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a face that screamed: 'yea right.' But she didn't say anything else about the matter. She merely shrugged her shoulders and said: "Okay." And she started walking away.

"Don't forget Kagome, I'm taking you out for some fresh air later."

Kagome waved her hands and said: "Yea, yea. I remember."

When Kagome could no longer be seen in the corridor that led to the music room, Michie collapsed on the white carpet floor.

"Oh that was so close." She whispered and lifted her head up. "Please let this work."

A few hours went by and it was now around twelve forty five. Michie, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi all sat at the dining table eating a quiet lunch. No one really wanted to start a conversation because it was peaceful in the house. But that soon changed when a maid walked in and started passing out the day's mail.

"Two for Mrs. Higurashi, nothing for Miss Michie today but…" She hesitated while thumbing through the stack again. "There is one for…Miss Kagome."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. This was news to her because she wasn't expecting any mail that day. And she looked at the fair sized envelope.

[AN: I just caught onto the fact that…there's NO post on Sunday's. Oh well, pretend it is! L0l.]

"Bills, bills." Mrs. Higurashi said as if it was nothing new. "What did you get Kagome?" Her mother asked sweetly.

Kagome set her glass back on the table and picked up the envelope. She stared at it for a while before deciding to open it. Kagome pulled out the letter that was sent to her. She read it silently in her head, each sentence causing her eyes to grow wider and wider. Kagome picked up her glass again and took a few steps before while continuing to read until she choked and started coughing. A big smile started to stretch across her face, and she sighed softly.

"I…I don't believe this…" She said in a low whisper. "May I be excused?"

"Um…sure Kagome, but what's going on?" Her mother asked.

Kagome shook her head no. "Nothing…really. I just need to go check on something."

Her mother nodded. "By all means then..." She replied and Kagome stood up and left the room.

Michie however, grew interested in what Kagome got in the mail that changed her mood so quickly, and she intended to find out.

"I wonder what that's all about…" Michie said in a low whisper.

"I don't know. But what ever it is, Kagome sure seems happy."

Michie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, we'll know soon enough. Hey where's uncle?"

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged as well. "I'm not really sure. He said he had to meet with someone. Then he was going to head over to the Takahashi's. But knowing him, he could be anywhere." She joked.

Michie raised an eyebrow and rested her head on her hands. "You're probably right."

_**But what's up with Kagome???**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his room staring at the wall for what seemed like forever. He could never seem to get Kagome or the lyrics to her song out of his head. Ever time he tried to think of something else, either she, or the song would reenter his mind.

_**She really is something that Kagome…every time I see her…she seems to surprise me…**_

Inuyasha smirked at his thoughts of the girl once again and sat up on his bed. "There I go again thinking about her. It never fails."

Inuyasha took a beep breath and started rubbing his temples in attempt to clear his thoughts.

_**Perhaps I really am falling for her…**_ Inuyasha thought while standing up and taking steps toward his bedroom. _**Maybe a quick shower will help clear my thoughts…**_

--------------

Meanwhile, both Inuyasha, and Kagome's fathers where discussing the conflict between the two.

"We can't just let this go on forever Higurashi, what to you propose we do about those two? You know as well as I do that we need Kagome and Inuyasha to wed." Inutashio exclaimed.

Kento sighed deeply while taking a sip of wine. "I'm well aware of the issue here. But I don't know what we can do about it. Kagome seems content with her decision and I can't MAKE her change her mind. I couldn't do that to my daughter. I just can't to make her marry and be miserable the rest of her life for the sake of our companies."

"But we have to do something. If only the two of them could just be civil to each other…"

"They might come to like…even love one another."

"That's what we thought before, and look at the outcome. They hate each other."

"They don't hate each other. One's just very upset at the other. If the two of them can work this out and they could get past this and be lovers."

Kento looked at his friend quizzically. "So are you suggesting we let them play this out on their own?"

"Why not?" Inutashio responded. "Every time they got into a disagreement, they found a way to patch things up. Why should this be any different?"

"True…but weren't you the one who just suggested I force my daughter to get married?"

"I didn't say that, you said you wouldn't DO that. But don't worry, they WILL wed." Inutashio said while standing to project his voice with power.

Again Kento stared at his friend with a confused look on his face. "But…" He shook his head and let it go. "Never mind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time had past and still Kagome sat on her bed continuing to stare at her letter with a wide smile.

"I can't believe I got accepted. " She said in a low whisper. "Something good is finally happening." Kagome smiled and hugged the paper tightly to her chest. She would have continued to suffocate the paper in her hands had someone not knocked on her door.

"_Kagome…Kagome?" _Michie's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Yea, what's up?"

"_It's one thirty. C'mon we have to meet everyone in half hour."_

"It doesn't take a half our to get from here to the park. Do we have to leave at this second?"

"_Yes it will because you don't walk fast with that thing on your leg. I said two o'clock, and I meant TWO o'clock! Let's Go!"_

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Alright…here I come your highness." She said and opened the door. When Michie saw her cousins giant smile, she only assumed she was either still happy from her letter…or she was hiding the fact that she REALLY didn't want to go. Either way, she didn't care because Kagome was going anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha tapped his foot vigorously wondering what he was doing there in the first place. He felt awkward watching all the couples stare at each other all google-eyed. And he wondered where Michie was so she could explain some things to him.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" His ears twitched and he turned to find a familiar face.

"Hi…uh…" The name bounded around in his head.

The girl shook her head. "Sango!"

"Right, right! Sango…" He said. "What's up? Hey have you seen Michie around here somewhere?"

She started thinking quickly for a believable lie. "Uh…YEA! She's waiting for you inside. Just come with me, I'll take you to her." Sango then grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and started pulling him into the maze bushes.

"Wait!" He said. "Can YOU tell me what I'm doing at a place like this?"

"No time. Michie's waiting."

Sango continued to lead Inuyasha to the deep center of the maze. Inuyasha tried his best to memorize the way Sango was leading him, but after a few turns and corners, he forgot the way he came. After about seven minutes of walking, they came to a gate that Sango and Inuyasha walked through. The inside was beautifully decorated with white and yellow roses, the bushes were high, a few fountains and naked statues here, it looked very…romantic.

"Where are we and WHAT'S going on?" He asked the girl.

"We are at your stop. Now you wait here, and I'll go get Michie." She said with a jolly smile on her face.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "You said Michie was already waiting for me."

Sango's eyes widened. "Oops! Did I say that? I meant…this is where she wants you to wait for her! Stay put now!" Sango put on another smile and ran out the gates leaving a dumb-founded Inuyasha on the other side.

-------------------------

Kagome looked around the place and watched all the couples in awe. "Remind me again why we're here…" She said to her _dear_ cousin.

Michie wouldn't allow Kagome to see her smirk so she didn't answer. "Hey Guys! Over here!" She shouted to Rin, and Ayame.

The two turned and ran to their friends. "Hey Kagome, Michie!" Ayame greeted.

"Michie, Kagome!" Rin also said friendly. "Doesn't the vibe here just make you feel so good?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's…going on?"

The three girls turned toward Kagome and smiled. "Nothing! Why would you ask that?" They said in unison.

"Then what was the reason to come? For our health or something? And where is Sango?"

Michie raised an eyebrow and turned toward Rin and Ayame. "Where…IS Sango?" She asked in a whisper.

"Sango's waiting for us at the entrance. She had a _friend_ she had to lead inside." Ayame answered trying to give too much away.

Michie however did catch on and winked at the two signaling she understood and the four girls started towards the maze entrance. There, they met up with Sango and they all slowly started walking inside.

"The bushes are so high up it their shadows make it seem like its night time." Kagome said about halfway in.

"Kagome's right. Do you guys remember when we used to come in here all the time when we were little? This place seemed so much bigger then." Ayame asked.

"That's because we were a lot smaller." Kagome responded.

Michie giggled softly. "We'd play hiding seek all the time and the seeker would always loose."

"Except for Sango. She was always the best hider and seeker. Right Sango?" Kagome asked but didn't receive an answer. "Sango?" Kagome turned around to face her friends noticing only Ayame and Michie where with her.

"Where did Sango and Rin go?" Kagome asked with a dumb look on her face.

Michie and Ayame tried their best not to make eye contact with Kagome. "Um…maybe they're playing hide and seek for old times sake." Ayame said and shrugged her shoulders.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "But…"

Michie pushed on her cousins back so she'd continue to move forward. "Don't worry…we'll probably find them when we get to the exit." She said.

"You're probably right."

----------------

Inuyasha still sat inside the same outdoor room he was in before. He would have left a long time ago, but he wasn't sure which way was out, and he didn't want to walk around aimlessly. Plus, he could swear he smelt Kagome and Michie's scent and neither of them were very far. Still he was pretty impatient and he didn't feel like counting the roses on the bushes…AGAIN.

----------------

Kagome was very near to the center of the maze, but unknowing to her she was walking by herself. She been alone for the past five minutes and didn't have a clue since her, Ayame and Michie stopped talking a long time ago. She also wasn't really listening for footsteps either.

"Hey guys…do either of you remember how to get out of here? I thought this was the way but apparently…" She turned to look behind her and her eyes widened. "Guys? Ayame…Michie? Sango…Rin?" Kagome was looking all around her for the smallest glimpse of someone that looked familiar but with no avail.

She continued walking toward the center calling her friends' names but no one would answer. "Michie, Ayame, Rin, Sango…okay guys this isn't funny. Come on out. You got me, now please answer." Kagome called out until she came across a black gate. She looked through it and caught sight of what seemed like silver hair.

_**Inuyasha???**_

Kagome opened up the gate and walked inside. "Inuyasha…is that you?"

The person didn't turn around or answer. Kagome started walking toward the figure until she was directly behind them. The silver triangles atop of the persons head gave away that it was who she thought it was. "Inuyasha…I know it's you. Please say something."

The triangles twitched. "What's there to say Kagome?"

Kagome walked around and sat on the bench next to Inuyasha. "I don't know. Maybe you can tell me where my friends are?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You are so naive Kagome."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "How so?" She asked with a challenging attitude.

Inuyasha looked the girl in the eye and shook his head. "Just forget about it. Enjoy the time being while you have it."

Kagome would have said something, but decided it was best to leave it alone. Inuyasha was right. Why ruin a good moment when it's not needed.

"So…how have you been Kagome? It's been a whole two days since you've ripped my head off." Inuyasha said while resting his arms of the backrest of the bench. To anyone who was watching, the two would have seemed like the perfect couple.

Kagome tried to not to blush but it almost seemed like Inuyasha was trying to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "I've been…okay I guess. How about you?"

"Same here." Inuyasha responded and then all was silent.

After a while the silence didn't seem to sit well with Kagome, especially in the position the two of them were in. Sitting alone in the middle of a bunch on tall rosebushes and romantic statues.

---------------

Michie, Ayame, Rin, and Sango all watched through some near by bushes at what Kagome and Inuyasha where doing.

"What are they doing?" Sango asked.

"It looks like they're just talking…"

"Time check." Michie demanded.

"02:09:50."

"Copy that and count down. 10, 9, 8…" Michie started.

"7, 6, 5." Sango continued.

"4, 3, 2…" Rin continued as well.

"ONE!" They all said in unison and the lights inside '_Kissing Courtyard_ ' all went black with one spotlight on Kagome and Inuyasha. The water in the fountains started to change colors as well as the cupid stature. Slow music also began to play.

Michie smiled. "And the show begins."

--------------

"Uh…Kagome? What just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked around the room completely star-struck but then smiled. "I've never been inside Kissing Courtyard when the setting was like this…"

Inuyasha looked at the girl and waited for her to explain. "Kissing…Courtyard…"

Kagome also turned to look at Inuyasha. "You see…there's a story about this place. If a couple where to kiss at the exact moment that the cupid statue turns pink…the color of a kiss, then nothing could ever tear them apart. It's stupid actually but it is quite a coincidence that it started happening while we're in here."

Inuyasha thought about what Kagome had just said to him. "Well…I don't think it's stupid because a lot of people probably believe that story."

Kagome looked at the ground to hide her deep blush. "You're right…a lot of people do believe it. Including…me."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "You know…you're really cute when you blush. It gives you sort of a little girl look."

That comment only would have made Kagome blush more if possible. "So…do you believe the story?"

Inuyasha thought for a good answer. "I believe that if it's meant to be…it will be and that's why…"

Kagome never let her eyes leave Inuyasha.

"I think I love you Kagome…"

Kagome's pulse rate sped up about 3 percent. She couldn't believe Inuyasha said that to her.

"Your smile, your voice, you attitude…everything abou…" Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome's lips were softly place on Inuyasha's. Kagome's knees where on the bench, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull Inuyasha closer. At that exact moment the cupid statue started glowing a bright, hot pink.

Inuyasha was very confused at Kagome's actions. But that didn't stop him from returning her kiss and wrapping his own arms around her waist.

------------

"YES!!!" All the girls celebrated silently behind the bushes as they watched the prize of their hard work.

"I don't believe it Michie…you were actually right!" Sango whispered.

"Aren't I always?" Michie said while taking a bow.

"Just look at them." Rin said sweetly.

"I know." Ayame said. "Kagome's so lucky. I envy her."

----------

Kagome pulled away and rested her forehead on top of Inuyasha's. "Do you know…how long I've waited to hear you say that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Do you know how long I've wanted to say it? And after **that**…I'm almost sure I love you now."

Kagome smiled and sat back down on the bench. "I love you too…and that's why…I want us to get engaged again."

"Well then Miss Higurashi, allow me to do the honors." He faced Kagome and took her by the hands. "Kagome…will you marry me VOLUNTAILY this time?"

Kagome giggled. "Why yes I would Mr. Takahashi."

"Then I now _officially _pronounce you my fiancée."

Kagome smiled and pecked Inuyasha's lips.

"And I officially pronounce you mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: And the well waited for chapter finally ends. Now can you all HONESTLY say you STILL dislike Michie? I told you she was a good person in this story…doubts, doubts… **shakes head** Anyway the two are finally together bow…but for how long? Dun, Dun, Dun…L0l. [keep in mind Kagome's letter huys] Anywhoo I hope you like this chapter. I know you all have been waiting for it for like…two weeks now is it? I don't know I lost count. But I am sorry and I'll try not to do that to you all again okay! ^_^**

**Please R&R and…yea…that's it!**

**-Dia**


	9. The Buzz, You’re Leaving?

**AN: I smile at you all. L0l.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9-The Buzz, You're Leaving?  
---------------

"Can you believe the buzz you and Inuyasha have gotten over the past few weeks?" Rin asked Kagome.

It was nothing more then a normal school day, except for the constant attention Kagome got from many people. But she was pretty used to it. The attention was always daily from the time she started school. The same thing went for Michie since she too was a Higurashi daughter.

Both Kagome and Rin sat in the study hall class for their free period. Neither their teachers were in school that day so decided to use the period for fun.

"What do you mean by 'buzz'?" Kagome asked. Truthfully she had noticed the increasing number of publicity she and Inuyasha were receiving. But she never thought two words of it. She was always getting caught with someone important in a magazine or tabloid. It wasn't anything new.

"You two are the talk of Tokyo right now. You can't seriously say you haven't noticed it. You're the heirs of two of the largest companies in Japan." She exclaimed

Kagome chuckled. "You're saying that as if you didn't already know that. It's no big deal."

"It IS a big deal. There's a possible wedding going to happen between Higurashi Inc. and Takahashi Technologies, and you two won't even make your relationship known to the public."

"Why should we?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why should our relationship be anymore public then a normal couples? Is it just because our families are big? Or is it because…" Kagome grabbed the tabloid Rin had tucked in between a textbook in attempt to hide it from Kagome. "Heiress magazine needs a story to talk about for a few months?"

Kagome began scanning the page Rin was reading. "Young Love verses Big Money. It's no secret that the Higurashi and Takahashi companies are close in relationship, but could their teens be the cause of a possible company merger? Sixteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi and nineteen-year-old Inuyasha Takahashi have been spotted together around Japan lately _without_ parental supervision. Last week, the two were seen together having a simple lunch at the well-known restaurant Dashiki's and they seemed more then just _friendly_ with each other. A few days before that appearance, they were found taking a casual walk around Northern Japan. Sources say they were holding hands while _ca-noodling _around Central Park. It was already made known about the couples arranged marriage. But it was heard that young Higurashi called it off after a big argument. However this young couple has had quiet a friendly relationship over the past few weeks." Kagome started chuckling, but kept reading. "The two have been questioned many times about their relationship status, though they both claim it's nothing more then a close friendship. But exactly _how_ close it is is still unknown…"

Kagome trailed off without finishing the article. She began to study the many pictures of her and Inuyasha's public appearances. They looked nothing more then friendship shots. One of them standing at a red light smiling at each other. Another of when Kagome tried to jump on Inuyasha's back in the middle of the street. And the final one, where the two of them were standing on a walk bride and Inuyasha was pointing at something in the water.

"You're making me nervous Kagome please say something." Rin tried to get her attention but it didn't work.

Kagome continued to look at the pictures until Rin snatched the magazine out of her hand.

"We're on THIS planet Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head and cleared her mind. "Oh, I'm sorry Rin. The pictures in the article just brought back a few memories. I must have spaced out for a second. Anyway…back to our previous conversation. Why should we have to make our relationship public? Only important people know about us. That's all that matters."

"I guess you're right. But are you ever going to make it known?" Rin asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe…maybe not. Why tell when the world will find our eventually. I mean…I'll be married to him in probably less then a year or two."

"That's true."

"Exactly, so maybe we'll just let publicity be publicity."

_****Riiiing****_

Kagome stood up and gathered her belongings. "Well…that's my bell. I'll see you at the end of the day. And if not, tomorrow then!" She shouted as she walked out the classroom.

Rin nodded and watched as her friend left the room.

_**Kagome really is lucky… she has money, she's smart, pretty, and popular with all the guys, not to mention she has morals…she really does live the good life…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in area of the office he partially owned. It was around late afternoon but he was ready to go home…or go to Kagome's house. Either or worked for him. [L0l.] But the pile of constant accounting forms seemed to be eight skyscrapers high to him, and it never got any smaller. However, Inuyasha was never big to complain about his work because he was proud to work for, and be a Takahashi. Plus he liked numbers so he didn't have a problem with accounting.

"Alright…Transitional KE = ½ mv2, Rotational KE = ½ Iw2, Gravitational PE = mgh, Elastic PE = ½k L 2"

[AN: yea…I don't know what I just typed. I took it out of my brothers advance physics textbook.]

_****Knock, Knock****_

Inuyasha never looked up. "Come in." He said while continuing the work in front of him.

The door opened, and a more then perky Kagome entered the room. "I have a special delivery from the Higurashi's!" She said with a giant smile.

Inuyasha looked up and smirked at the girl. He put his work to the side and gave Kagome his full attention. "What could that be I wonder?" He joked with her.

Kagome walked around his desk and made herself comfortable on Inuyasha's lap. "Me!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "If the gift is you then…return to sender!" He answered jokingly.

Kagome's face faltered a bit. "Ignoring that comment…what are you up to right now?" She asked while examining the forms on his desk and scanning what was on his laptop monitor. But soon she got a headache from looking at all the numbers and letters. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Never mind…I don't want to know."

Inuyasha started laughing at the lost look on Kagome's face.

"What's so funny?"

Inuyasha only continued to laugh. "You…you should have seen your face! You looked like a little kid staring at a plate of vegetables.

Kagome punched Inuyasha in the arm. "Well not everyone in the world finishes college at 16. Not to point any fingers."

Inuyasha didn't seem phased at Kagome's statement. "It's really not that big a deal Kagome. You've been bringing that up in every conversation we've had since I told you." Inuyasha began finishing his work in attempt to end the conversation.

"But it IS a big deal! It's a huge deal! Why do you always seem so uninterested when I want to talk about it with you?" Kagome asked while running her fingers through Inuyasha's hair.

"Because Kagome, I finished college around the time when normal people are just thinking about it. That's why I don't go around telling everybody about it. So could you please just drop the subject!?" It wasn't Inuyasha's intention for it to sound as harsh as it did. But that was always a touchy subject for him.

Kagome stood up and turned away from him. "Okay fine. If you don't want to talk then I'll just go home."

Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed hold of her arm before she got to far away. "Kagome, you know that's not what I meant."

"I shouldn't have just come uninvited like this anyway. But I just thought I'd come and surprise you. You're busy though so..."

_**Is she trying to play the guilt trick on me???**_

"Then why don't I un-busy myself for the woman I love?" He said while gently pulling Kagome into a tight embrace.

Kagome's cheeks heated up, but she instantly melted in the hug emitted by Inuyasha. "I can't let you leave your work because of me. You're vice-president here. I won't allow myself to be your excuse for laziness."

Inuyasha chuckled and let Kagome go so he could lean on his desk. "I feel more like the companies accountant right now. Besides…" Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and started pulling her towards him. "Who said I was leaving?" Once she was close enough, he closed the gap between their lips capturing Kagome in a deep, burning kiss. Kagome in turn let go of Inuyasha's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer.

The door opened. "Inuyasha, did you finish those forms I…whoa…" Inutashio stopped mid sentence when he got full view of his son. Well, more like full view of the back of Kagome since Inuyasha was behind her.

Kagome instantly pulled away when she heard someone walk in. Her face had gone completely red, and her heart was beating faster then she knew it could move. Inuyasha had a red face too, but not one of embarrassment. His was more like one of pure rage. Kagome rested her hand on his in attempt to make him cool down a bit.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't know you were here. I defiantly wouldn't have just walked in like that. Who knows what I may have walked in on?" He joked.

Kagome however, didn't seem to find his joke funny. But she didn't speak on her thoughts. "It's okay Mr. Takahashi. Inuyasha didn't know I was coming until a few minutes ago either."

Inuyasha stood up completely and picked some papers up off his desk. He then walked them over to his father while glaring at him very evilly. "Next time…knock first." He said in a heavy growl.

Inutashio gave a salute to his son. "You have my word." He said and left the room.

Inuyasha shook his head and Locked the door. He leaned up against it slightly and closed his eyes for a brief second. When he opened them, soft brown orbs where staring back at him. "You're in my face." He said solemnly.

"Yes I am. Got a problem with that?"

"Well, unless you plan on closing this gap between us, then yes I do."

"What if I don't want to do either?"

"That's not an option."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but didn't respond his statement. "Well…I guess I'd better get going then."

"What's the rush? You just got here. Besides, I'll be leaving pretty soon anyway so you'd just see me again pretty soon anyway. You can stay can't you?"

Kagome smirked. "Why? Where _you_ expecting something?"

Inuyasha started laughing. "Now where did you learn such a phrase Kagome?"

"Maybe from the one I just said it to twenty second ago?"

"Prove it!" Inuyasha said while still laughing.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I would if I could."

"Exactly! So…you lose!"

"Oh, what ever Inuyasha!" Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"You're mad now aren't you?"

Kagome started walking towards the door. "No, I'm not mad." She began walking out the office and down the halls. "I'll see you when you get off work" She yelled down the hallway before disappearing on the elevator.

Inuyasha thought about Kagome's last statement. "Should I be scared…?" He whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That Night…_

Michie was growing tired of watching Kagome prance around the house with the same smile on her face. The whole thing started getting old after the first week. Now it was going on three and Kagome still wouldn't talk about what she was so excited about. No matter how many times Michie asked, the answer was always the same.

'Nothing…I swear' She'd say,

Michie shook her head. "Nothing my ass…I'm going to find out what's going on even if I kills me."

Kagome hadn't been home yet from school. Michie only assumed she was out screwing with the press' head about her relationship with Inuyasha. But whatever she was doing, she only hoped it bought her enough time to snoop around her room.

Michie inched to Kagome's bedroom and slowly opened the door. Though she wasn't sure why she was sneaking as much as she was. She took things out Kagome's room on a daily bases, So what made this time any different?

"Alright…if I were a mind boggling letter…where would I hide myself?" She said out loud while scanning Kagome's room for any clues.

Michie looked on top of Kagome's dressers, on her vanity, in the closet. She even looked inside shoeboxes but she just couldn't find it.

"This is exhausting…" Michie thought while looking under her cousin's bed. "Kagome hides things, but she's not this good at hiding them. That thing could be anywhere!" She exclaimed while slamming her hand down on the nightstand next to the bed. Shortly after she felt a piece of paper underneath her hand.

"Of course. Right in front of my face…why didn't I think of that?" Michie rolled her eyes and sat on Kagome's bed to read the letter.

Very similar to Kagome's facial expressions, Michie's face started changing with every word she read as well. Her jaw started dropping, and the gum she was chewing fell out her mouth, She gasped.

"No freaking way…" Michie forced out with her last breath before she was desperate for air.

Just seconds later, the door to Kagome's room started opening and Michie's eyes shot p from the letter to the door. When Kagome walked in, she looked worse then tired and it was obvious she wanted to hit the sheets. But when she took notice of her cousin staring back at her with the same lost expression on her face, she stopped and stared back. After a few moments of a staring contest, Michie broke the trance, stood up and said:

"YOU'RE LEAVING JAPAN!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Uh…oh…[sorry guys] I don't have much to say right now. I've been writing this chapter for a week and I'm happy I'm done. I've been so distracted lately and I'm just glad every1 is out of my face! [L0l. that sounded mean but w/e] anyway…it's like 4 am so I'm not going to waist my time writing this. You guys know what I normally say after each chapter. 'hope u liked it…blah blah blah' && [please R&R] **

**So yea…Good Night!**

**-Dia**


	10. Kagome’s Decision

AN: L0l. it's pretty cool how out of 12 reviews on the last chapter 9 out of 12 of you said something along the lines of: 'she's leaving Japan!?' That's funny to me but anyway…you have to read to find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Kagome's Decision

---------------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LEAVING JAPAN!!" Michie was flabbergasted and she looked at Kagome with intense confusion.

Kagome in turn looked back at her with the same look of confusion and wasn't completely sure about what Michie was talking about.

Michie crossed her arms. "So, when are you leaving? And WHEN where you going to tell someone?"

"Michie…what are you talking about? I'm standing right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yea? Well explain this then!" She held up the acceptance letter she'd found earlier.

Kagome examined the paper in her cousins' hands and then sighed deeply. She lowered her head, and didn't speak.

"Well Kagome! Are you going to say something?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip before opening her mouth to speak. "I got accepted into St. Andrews Boarding School. But…" [AN: doesn't exist…I just made it up.]

Michie cut her off. "St. Andrews…in France. A boarding school…in France. So when are you leaving Kagome?" She said rather irritably.

Kagome sighed once more. "I don't know. I don't even know if I'll even go."

Michie rolled her eyes. "What do you mean…'you don't know if you'll go'? Of course you're going to go! Why wouldn't you go!?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"WELL KAGOME! TELL ME! WHY WOULDN'T YOU GO?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know okay…"

Michie shook her head and started pacing around the bedroom. "So what are you going to do Kagome?"

"I'm going to ask Inuyasha what he thinks I should do." Kagome answered softly.

"Wait! Inuyasha doesn't know about this yet!?"

"No. I didn't tell him yet."

"And why not? Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"Because…because I'm not sure how to tell him. I'm not sure how he'll take it and…I'm still not sure if I'm going to go. So…until I make up my mind…" Kagome looked Michie dead in face with a serious, yet sorrowful face. "Please…don't say anything."

After seeing the look on her, not just cousin, but her best friends face, all the anger she'd built up instantly evaporated. Michie's facial expression fell to an equally sad face as Kagome's as she nodded her head.

"Fine, I won't say anything… but you have to tell Inuyasha, sooner then later." With that said Michie sat the paper back where she'd gotten it, sighed and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much time had past since the encounter Kagome had with Michie. And other then what they knew was going on, nothing had changed. Kagome still hadn't opened her mouth about what was going to b happening in less then two months to go. Though it wasn't going by unnoticed that Kagome seemed a little down these past few months.

Kagome was staring off into space while playing with the straw in her drink. _**How am I suppose to bring this up rationally with him…**_

"Kagome…are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked. The two of them where at a nice restaurant having a lunch date. But Kagome seemed somewhat off the whole time and it didn't take rocket science for Inuyasha to notice it.

Still Kagome stared off in space, lost in her own thoughts. She'd never even heard Inuyasha open his mouth. _**I really wish I knew what to do…I can't seem to make up my mind…**_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started waving his hand in front of her, causing Kagome to gain his attention.

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha. Did you say something?"

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at the girl. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Kagome lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out for a minute." She responded.

Inuyasha chuckled at her. "Try…about twenty minutes. Now what's bothering you Kagome?"

Kagome's heart began to pulse quicker when she looked Inuyasha in the eyes. His eyes were so serious, and concerned. _**What do I do…should I tell him now???**_

"I…uh…" Kagome was lost in her own words. She couldn't form a full sentence. So out of fear, she closed her mouth and shook her head no. She then shook her head, cleared her thoughts, and put on a cheerful smile. "It's nothing! Really…I'm fine! Nothing's bothering me!"

Inuyasha nodded his head though it was obvious that he was affected by Kagome's fake smile. _**Well…she's obviously lying but even still that smile is scary…**_

"Okay Kagome! What ever you say. But you know if something's bothering you, you can tell me right?"

Kagome's smile dropped. "I know that, and if something was bothering me…I'd talk to you about it."

_**Just…not right now…**_

Inuyasha nodded and dropped the subject. And the two of them finished their meal in a comfortable silence.

------------------------

"Does it look like she told him?" Michie whispered to Sango who was spying on Kagome and Inuyasha with a pair of binoculars.

"From here it just looks like they're having a normal conversation. Well, besides the creepy ass smile Kagome had on her face a few second ago."

Michie started pulling on her hair. "UGH!!! She's impossible! She asks me not to say anything to Inuyasha, yet she won't do it either. The girl is going to school in France for gods sake!"

Sango hopped off the side of the restaurant window to talk to Michie face to face. "Don't be to upset with her. It must be hard to tell someone you love that you might be leaving for a year."

"But summer vacations going to be over soon and Inuyasha is the ONLY person who still doesn't know about Kagome leaving…"

"Because she hasn't made up her mind about going yet. It's probably really hard to make a decision like that. Though I can't say I agree with Kagome's methods, it is kind of sad that Inuyasha would be last to know."

"She's known about this since April…it's July now. She's leave…or 'might be' leaving in September. She doesn't have much time left."

Sango sighed. "I'd be lying if I said you're not right about that part. But…just Kagome some more time."

Michie began rubbing her temples. "I have no choice, though the time clock is ticking really fast."

---------

An unseen figure was securely hidden not to far off from Michie and Sango's conversation. And he heard every word and smirked.

"So…Kagome Higurashi's leaving in September. Heh. This is to good to be true."

The mystery person smirked once more before taking off with the bit of information that was overheard.

--------

Something ticked in Sango and she looked back towards the bushes.

"What's wrong Sango?" Michie asked while looking in the direction Sango was.

"I thought I just heard…" She shrugged it off. "Never mind, it was probably nothing. C'mon we have to get out of here before Kagome sees us."

Michie nodded. "You're right let's go."

[AN: yea…I just got a migraine headache but I'm going to keep writing ^_^]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo ran as fast as he could to get home. Unknown to anybody other then close family, his father was the editor of Heiress Magazine, and this story would put the company at it's peak. With that thought in mind, Hojo only ran faster when he accidentally runs into Kouga.

"Watch where you're going!" He yells.

Hojo brushes off his pain and stands back on his feet. "I'm do apologize, but I'm in a hurry!" Hojo tries to sprit off, but Kouga grabs him by the back of his shirt and stops him.

"Why are you in such a rush Akitoki? You look like you got something big on your mind. Do tell."

Hojo looked around to see if anyone was listening, when he didn't spot anyone he submitted. "Fine…I'll tell you."

Kouga let the boys' shirt go and listened closely to what he had to say. "Well…"

"Kagome's _leaving _Japan." He whispered.

"Leaving? For what?"

"She's going to some school in France. That's all I can say." Hojo began running off in the direction of his house again.

Kouga stood in the same place seemingly lost. "W-wait! When's she leaving?"

"When's who leaving?" Came a female's voice.

Kouga looked behind him only to find Kikyo, a girl who'd attended his school the year before.

"Kagome Higurashi's leaving Japan."

Kikyo's eyes widened by a few fractions. "You're kidding. Why is she leaving?"

Kouga shrugged. "To attend some fancy school in France."

Kikyo nodded her head and began walking off. "Interesting…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_About a month later… [AN: sure is a lot of time jumping l0l]_

Inuyasha had just woken up on a Friday morning expecting to be pastured by his so called family about what he does with Kagome, as usual. They'd seemed to do it everyday before he'd go to work, but today seemed a bit different when he entered the dining hall. Everyone seemed to have this big grin on his or her faces. A grin that screamed: 'I know something you don't know!' And all parties in the room continued to star at Inuyasha like that while he ate. At first Inuyasha could care less about what everyone had on their minds, but when they wouldn't stop staring at him that way, he started getting ticked.

"Is there something you guys want to say?" Inuyasha directed to his parents.

"Oh nothing…" Izayoi began to giggle.

"Exactly, it's nothing." Inutashio repeated.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Then would you mind wiping those stupid looks off your faces?"

"I think it's _you_ that's about to have a stupid look on his face." Inutashio said while beginning to laugh as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked before a familiar scent grazed his nose and his eyes widened.

"He means I'm here you idiot!" A males voice was heard behind Inuyasha fallowed by a conk in the back of the head.

_**Why am I not surprised???**_

Inuyasha turned around in his seat and was met face to face with his old pal Miroku. He moved to China sometime after their graduation to attended grad school. But every now and then, Miroku would come back to Japan to visit family, and of course the Takahashi's. Inuyasha would never admit it, but Miroku was always like the brother he never wanted, especially since he was always a little younger then Miroku.

"Great…help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen and don't forget to lock the door on your way…" Inuyasha was cut off when he was caught in a headlock and given a noogie.

"Awe, don't be like that Inuyasha! You know you're happy to see me!" Miroku said cheerfully.

"Yea…whatever."

Izayoi chuckled at the two before leading her husband out of the dinning room. "We'll leave you guys to catch up. I'm sure there's much to talk about."

Miroku was still giving Inuyasha his noogie before Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"You've got three to let go of me." He said. "One…two…"

"Fine, you win." Miroku said while letting go and taking a seat across from Inuyasha. "What have I been missing? Other then the fact that you're dating one of the hottest girls in Tokyo!"

Inuyasha's whole body paused for a quick second then he went back to eating his meal.

"C'mon! You can't just ignore me. Or have you forgotten who your best friend was?" Miroku asked pretending to feel hurt.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You haven't missed a thing, and how do you know I'm dating Kagome?"

Miroku smirked. " I didn't but my girlfriend is one of Kagome's friends I suppose. Plus you're parents told me. At first I thought everyone was kidding, but you just confirmed it to be true. So how on earth did you get with Kagome Higurashi? Getting a chance to date her is like…"

"It's a long story. I don't feel like talking about it. And what friend of hers could you possibly be dating? All of her friends are in high school, well with the exception of Sango who just graduated I believe." Inuyasha stretched and stood up. He began walking out the glass slide doors that lead to pool in his house. And Miroku was hot on his trail.

Miroku looked delighted to answer Inuyasha's question. "Yes, Sango is indeed the apple of my eye." Inuyasha looked taken back but didn't say anything, so Miroku continued. "And what do you mean you don't feel like talking about it? You have to tell me. It's Kagome Higurashi!"

"Miroku…she's just a girl, not the queen of Japan."

"She might as well be."

Inuyasha stared blankly at his best friend before shaking his head and taking a seat in a lounge chair. "You're exhausting you know that? And what about you? Since when are you dating Sango? And how if you were in China?"

Miroku smirked and took a seat on the edge of the pool. "Try and avoid the subject as best as you can Inuyasha, but you know I'll force it out of you. And the thing with Sango, we were dating BEORE I moved away. We just kept our relationship long distance for the past year."

"So when are you leaving?" Inuyasha attempted to change the subject.

"I'm wont be because, I'm staying in Japan for good this time!" He said cheerfully.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku slightly confused. "How so?" He asked.

"I've decided to finish my semester here in Japan. But I don't start class until late September."

Inuyasha put on an: 'I'm impressed' face and nodded his head. "So you're going to be staying down here in Tokyo? That's cool I guess."

"But speaking of someone leaving…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"When's Kagome leaving?"

Inuyasha's eyes showed a great deal of confusion. "What do you mean, when's she leaving?"

Miroku also held a confused look on his face. "When she's leaving…Japan…for-like…ever."

"Why would she be leaving? And where did you get this idea from?" Inuyasha asked feeling totally lost.

"She's supposedly attending some fancy school in France. Look!" Miroku looked through the backpack he'd been carrying and pulled out a magazine. "It's all over Heiress Magazine. Apparently she knew since April or something."

"I wont ask you why you have a copy of a chick magazine but…" He trailed off. Inuyasha stared blankly at the article in the magazine feeling slightly hurt. However, he didn't show any physical emotion to what he was seeing. "I see." He said. "This explains a lot."

Miroku thought about the situation. "Wait a minute…Kagome never told you?" Miroku suddenly felt like he'd let something slip that wasn't suppose to be known yet.

Inuyasha sat the magazine in his lap and started staring off into space. "No…she didn't."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed for another date with Inuyasha when Michie came running into her room looking almost as if she'd seen a ghost. Kagome screamed because she wasn't expecting someone to burst in her room while she was half naked, but when she noticed it was only Michie, she calmed down.

"Michie don't scare me like that!" Kagome yelled while trying to make her pulse slow down a bit.

"Kagome! PLEASE tell me you told Inuyasha about going to France!" Michie tried not to yell but she was afraid for the answer. She was also out of breath from running up two flights of steps to get to Kagome's room. [AN: :)]

"No…not yet, but I was going to try and talk to him about tonight…"

"You HAVE to tell him TODAY! No matter what you have GOT to do it today!"

Kagome was confused; she didn't have the slightest clue as to why Michie would seem this paranoid. "Uh…I'll try but, why does it have to be today?"

Michie threw what seemed like a magazine in Kagome's direction. Kagome caught it with ease but was still unclear about what was going through her cousins' mind. "What is this?"

"Turn…to the book marked page." Michie answered while still trying to catch her breath.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but did as she was asked. But when she did, she only wished she hadn't. Right in front of her face was a full-paged article about her trip to France. A trip that she still hadn't decided she'd take yet.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Kagome began freaking out.

Michie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Rin just came here and brought it to me a few minutes ago. None of us has a clue how the whole world found out. But however it happened doesn't matter. You NEED to tell Inuyasha, and you can't delay it any longer. It would be a hell of a lot better if he heard about this from you…and not from a magazine tabloid."

Kagome bit her bottom lip because she knew she had to do it. No matter how much she didn't want to.

_**And I REALLY don't want to…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on his office violently pecking the keys on his computer to let out some frustration he gained that day. He wasn't sure what to do with himself, he wasn't sure what he could possibly say to Kagome. So he decided not to say anything at all to her. When it was time for their lunch date, he told her he was too backed up with work to hang out with her. Which wasn't a total lie, he was backed up with his work. It still wasn't so much where he couldn't spend a few hours with Kagome. But even when she had something important to talk to him about, he told her no. Nothing Kagome could say would make up for the hurt he was currently feeling.

_**I can't believe that girl…I trusted her…I thought she trusted me…**_

Still he continued to take his anger out on the keyboard keys, he'd been doing so all day. He'd barely spoken to a living soul all day, and even a few employees where concerned about Inuyasha. However, they all knew better then to bother Inuyasha when he was on the verge of murder.

-----------------------

Kagome stood on the outside of Takahashi Technologies continuously hesitating to go inside. She been standing at the door for about ten minutes, but each time she took one step forward, she'd take two back.

_**C'mon Kagome…you can't delay this any longer…**_

Kagome took a deep breath and let her legs lead her inside. Once inside many eyes dropped from where they were looking, and focused on her. This only made Kagome feel even more nervous.

_**Why is everyone staring at me???**_

She noticed a few people whisper, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. And truthfully, she didn't care. Kagome came for one purpose, and one purpose only. Still she wished all the employees would stop staring at her as if she was a piece of meat. But soon, Kagome stopped focusing on them, and started focusing on the elevator doors that would take her to Inuyasha's floor. When the doors opened, she entered and waited patently to her destination.

"This is it Kagome…no turning back now."

The doors opened and Kagome slowly walked down what seemed like the hall of shame. Soon she was standing on the outside of a cheery wood door that read 'Inuyasha'. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer was heard from the inside, and after about two minutes Kagome knocked again.

Still no one answered. This puzzled her so Kagome went a head and opened the door to let herself in. Indeed Inuyasha was sitting at his desk looking focused as usual and didn't seem to acknowledge Kagome's presents in the room. He was too busy typing away on his computer to stop and look Kagome in the face.

"Uh…hey, Inuyasha." She spoke up not trying to sound too nervous.

Inuyasha looked up for a quick second but soon faced back to his computer screen. "Oh, hey." He dryly answered.

Kagome could hear in Inuyasha's voice that he greeted her with pur sarcasm, but she didn't say anything about it. "Do you uh…got sec?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her to answer. He only stared mindlessly at the computer. "For you? Of course I have a sec. What do you need?"

Kagome wasn't sure why Inuyasha was acting the way he was toward her, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from saying what she needed to say. "Well…could you pause the computer work for a while? This is kind of important."

"Sorry, I Can't. I've got so much to catch up on." Inuyasha looked up and rudely flagged her with his hand. "But go head. I'm listening." He said then turned his focus back to his work.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow. "Okay…well I got accepted into this school called St. Andrews. And I've been trying to get in since I started High School."

"Wow. St. Andrew's." He replied sarcastically. "You know, that is a great school. But isn't it in France?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Well yea…and that's why I wanted to you. You see, I never really made up my mind about…"

Inuyasha looked up. "So when are you leaving?" He blatantly said.

On the inside Kagome was clearly hurt badly at Inuyasha's statement, but she didn't seemed affected on the outside. "W-what?"

"Well, you'd be a fool to pass up a chance at St. Andrew's. So hop to it Kagome. You don't want to miss your flight."

Kagome folded her arms. "Is that all you have to say to me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pondered for a second before nodded. "Yea…that's pretty much it. I'll see you when you get back." He said and once again turned his attention to his work not bothering to seem affected by the salty scent then began pouring off of Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Okay then…" She whispered. "I guess I'll see you when I get back…"

And with that said, Kagome left the office heartbroken, with a few tears streaking her cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome made sure she cleaned her face before she walked into the front door to her house. She quietly made her way to the family room. There she found her parents, Michie, Rin, Ayame, and Sango. They all looked up at Kagome who'd looked almost as though she'd break down and cry. But Kagome pulled herself together.

"Oh hey Kagome. How'd it go with Inuyasha?" Rin asked cheerfully not bothering to notice the death glares everyone was sending her for asking such a question.

Kagome sniffled and whipped a tear out the corner of her eye to prevent it from falling. "I've decided I'm going to go." She said solemnly.

Everyone's faces fell to one of utter, and complete shock.

"Wait what! You can't just go! What did Inuyasha say?" Michie shouted unintentionally.

"He…pretty much said told me to go, and that he'll be here when I get back."

"And…that's all he said?" Sango spoke up.

Kagome nodded. "Now…if you'll excuse me." Her voice began crackling, and it was obvious she'd start crying. "I'm…I'm going to go to bed now." Kagome forced out before sprinting to her room refusing to stop when she heard her name being called.

_**Inuyasha…I don't believe you…why Inuyasha???**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: O_O L0l. Just kidding. Well, no I'm not this is the chapter. As dramatic as it may be this is it. The moment you all were waiting for. [I guess] Anyway before I get a thousand reviews about how similar this is to Zoey 101's: Goodbye Zoey, I'll say that the chapter was based off the episode. In fact it's was on TV…well recorded on the DVR and was playing while I was writing this chapter. So yea…and I think it fits very well. However, you're all in for a hell of a few upcoming chapters filled with…I'm not going to tell you. ^_^ anyway I really, really hop you liked it. And it's a little longer then most chapters so that's a plus side to the sadness of what happened. I guess…but whatever. Stories not over, so there's still time for things to turn around for the better…or is it? Dun, dun, dun, DUN! Haha! ******

**-Dia**

**PS: favorite the story, and R&R please!**


	11. Goodbye, I Love You

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11-Goodbye, I love You  
--------------

Kagome's final month in Tokyo was nothing short of what was expected. She'd stay in her room for hours and not talk to anyone. Every now and then she'd come out of her room to have a little fun before she left, only because she didn't want her last memories to be bad ones. Still, it didn't go by unnoticed that she was upset.

"I just feel so bad for her Auntie. What should we do?" Michie whispered to her aunt and uncle.

They'd been keeping close eyes on Kagome lately. Everyone was quiet aware of how Kagome could get when she was depressed. She'd even gone as far as stabbing herself, though her mother stopped her. But that was a long time ago. Everyone doubted Kagome even remembered that day. Still, they paid close attention to her.

"There's nothing we can do Michie. The only thing that will lift her spirits is making up with Inuyasha?" She responded.

Her uncle nodded in agreement.

"But she's leaving tomorrow. We can't send her to another country all broken down like this."

"That's her decision Michie, no matter how much we agree with you…"

All three turned back to Kagome who was lounging on a couch looking sad and lonely. They each sighed, but decided to leave her be.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evident that Inuyasha's mood had changed as well. However, he would occupy himself with another activity to keep his mind off Kagome. And when someone would bring her up in a conversation, he'd ignore it, or simply change the subject.

It was sunset and Inuyasha decided to get away from everyone who blamed Kagome's depression on him. True, it upset him that she was upset, but what no one else seemed to understand was that…he too was upset. He was broken, upset, and hurt. Though he did good to hide his emotions from other people, he can't hide them from himself. So to avoid everyone else, he took a trip to the pier and just watched the ocean flow back and forth. That is…until Sango showed up. This warm September air blew causing her scent to enter Inuyasha's nose. But he didn't let it faze him.

"Hey…are you okay Inuyasha?" She asked softly, but still loud enough to be heard.

Inuyasha 'Fed.' And didn't answer her question. Instead, he picked up a rock and tossed it into the water.

Sango was pretty aware that he may not have answered, but she still had to try and get something out of him.

She sighed and took a seat next to Inuyasha in the sand. "I won't ask you to go and full out apologize to Kagome, and I'm not going to bite your head off about this being you fault either. Because the truth is…you're both at fault here and that can't go ignored. Kagome was wrong for keeping you up in the air about going to France." Sango took this moment to rub her fingers in the sand. "But you're also at fault for treating her the way you did. You both messed up, and you're both upset. So…why not put you're pride to the side for a few and go and talk to her."

Sango paused to see if Inuyasha would respond, but when he didn't answer she continued.

"Kagome's leaving tomorrow at 6 o'clock, and I don't think you want your last conversation to be something as upsetting as this one. It's going to be a while before she comes home for the first holiday, and you two should clear this air between each other." Sango stood up and began walking away. "And that's all I'm going to say."

Inuyasha had heard every word Sango said. But even with that said, he still harbored some bitter feeling against Kagome. And he didn't know what to do with that feeling. He couldn't talk to her knowing it's what everyone wanted him to do, not what he wanted to do. Inuyasha sighed and pulled out a small teeny beanie bear Kagome had given him when they first started going out.

**Flashback**

"_Keep this so that you'll always think of me!" Kagome smiled brightly and handed the fluffy brown bear to Inuyasha._

_He only raised an eyebrow at the small trinket, but took it none the less. "I don't think I'll need help thinking of you since there is barely a moment when you're NOT in my face." He joked._

_Kagome pouted and turned her back to him. "Well if that's how you feel then give it…"_

_She was cut off when the feeling of soft, sweet lips landed gracefully on top of hers. Once she was over the shock of her boyfriends bold move, she returned his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening it. Soon they parted for lack of air and just stared into each others eyes lost in amazement._

"_I love it." He simply said. "And you."_

**End of Flashback**

Inuyasha violently shook his head to erase the memory. He stuffed the bear in his pocket decided to call it a night. He couldn't take the constant reminders he was getting from everything he looked at.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she carried her final bag down the steps completing a set of four suitcases and a duffle bag. Waiting for her at the bottom of the steps where house keepers, and her family. All looked at her getting over the state of shock that she was actually leaving. Kagome only returned there looks with a small smile to reassure them that she'd be back. Once then three minute staring contest was over, everyone began loading Kagome's belongings to the limo. While Kagome, and her family quietly got in. The ride was slow and sad. You could sense in the air that this had to have been the saddest car ride in history. Michie tried her best to lighten the mood, but her many attempts where in vain. So they just sat quietly awaiting the stop at the airport.

When they arrived everyone exited the car and quietly walked inside. Blinding camera lights flashed as many paparazzi people bombarded the Higurashi family with questions, and stuck cameras in their faces. Once away from all the commotion, Kagome and he mother went to the front desk to confirm Kagome's flight, and to get her plane tickets. When all the paper work was done, Kento, Kagome's father began placing his daughters' bags on the conveyer belt. Much to his surprise her bags were heavier then he thought.

He'd just finished placing the final bag when wiping away some beads of sweat. "Just what does she have in these bags? Her entire bedroom?" Kento then made his way back to his wife, daughter, and niece to say his goodbyes.

Kagome spent what seemed like an hour just hugging her family and telling them how much she was going to miss them. They in turn, hugged her and said the same.

Kagome then gave Michie a hug and it was almost as if the two didn't want to part. But when they did Michie started talking. "I'm going to miss seeing you pout around the house when you're pissed." She joked.

This caused a chuckle out of the two. Kagome whipped a tear from the corner of her eye. "And I'm going to miss you're constant sarcasm everywhere I am."

Michie nodded and handed Kagome what seemed like a photo album. Kagome raised an eyebrow to it at first but took it when Michie started explaining.

"You're going to be gone for a while until the first break. And none of us wanted you to forget our faces, so the girls and I put this together from pictures we had taken when we were little, all the way up to now. Take it." She said.

Kagome sniffled and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"KAGOME!" "KAGS!" "K" Was heard throughout the airport as Rin, Ayame, Sango, and…Miroku ran up to her and tackled her with hugs.

"We're going to miss you girly. Please don't go!" Rin exclaimed.

"Aww…I'm going to miss you all to. But I can't pass up this up." Kagome replied.

"But Rin's right…you are going to be missed. Junior year wont be the same with out you Kagome." Ayame said with a smile.

Kagome returned her smile. "Nothings going to be the same this year, but I'll be back. I'll be back for the holiday." She made an attempt to look on the bright side.

Miroku unknowingly began wiping tears out his eyes before grabbing Kagome and lifting her up into a bone crushing hug. Everyone stared at his like he was crazy. But no one had an even more lost face than Kagome, especially since she'd only met him twice. All she really knew about him was that he was Sango's boyfriend, and Inuyasha's bestfriend. Other then that, she didn't know the guy. Still she patted his back soothingly.

"OHHH! KAGOME!" He yelled. "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Uh…there, there. It's alright. I'll…uh…be back soon…?" She answered.

When Sango noticed that her friends face began turning blue from lack of air, she stepped in. "Um…I think that's enough Miroku. You don't even know her."

He put his crying fit on pause when he realized she was right. With that thought in mind, he placed the confused girl back on her feet and let the goodbyes continue.

It was not Sango's turn to say her goodbyes to Kagome. She approached her and gave her the biggest bear hug. "We're really going to miss you Kagome." She said.

"I'm going to miss you all too."

Sango nodded her head and parted from her friend. She then held out her hand that held a medium sized silver gift bag. "Take it, and promise me you'll use it!"

Kagome tilted her head before taking it. She opened it and pulled out a book with all blank pages.

"It's a diary." She said.

Sango nodded. "We want you to write in it every few days so that when you come home, you can tell us about everything you did in France."

Kagome was on the verge of tears. She nodded and threw her arms around all her friends. "Thank you all…and I will. I promise."

She let her friends go and then looked around to see everyone here to say goodbye. Everyone except…

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked and stated at the same time.

Everyone's smiles fell and they looked at each other not wanting to upset Kagome. At least not at this second.

Miroku took a deep breath before speaking. "I…told him when you where leaving." He spoke up.

"I did too." Sango said.

"So did we…" Michie said speaking out for herself and her aunt and uncle.

"His parents did also." Miroku finished.

"_**Flight 115 to Paris, France is now boarding! Passengers may start filtering in at gate 8! Take off is in 45 minutes" **_

Kagome lowered her head. "I see…well then…I guess this is it." She picked up her carry on bag. "I'll see you all when I get back."

"You have all you credit cards, your cell phone, laptop, plane ticket and passport right?" He mother asked.

Kagome chuckled and nodded her head. "Check, check, check mother."

"Well then…you're all set to go. We'll see you when you get back." Her father answered.

She nodded once more before starting the walk to gate 8. But before she passed through the security doors, she dropped everything and ran back into her family and friends for one final hug.

"I'm going to miss you all so much. Mom, dad, Michie…all of you. Thank you!"

"We love you Kagome, now you hurry up before you miss your plane!" He mother said.

Kagome wiped away the tears that had fallen on her face before once again heading for gate 8. She picked up her bags, walked through the security door, and boarded the airplane…first class. [AN: just figured I'd throw it out there. L0l]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around six forty-five that evening and Inuyasha was in a park not to far from his house. Many times he thought, and re-thought about seeing Kagome at lift off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So in order to keep his mind off of things he chucked rocks at trees. However, he was so preoccupied with that he was doing, it never occurred to him that a familiar scent was approaching him. Along with a strong angry aura pouring off that someone.

_**Well…good luck Kagome…have fun in France…I'll be here when you get back…**_

"Hey!" A feminine voice broke his thoughts.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows but didn't turn to the person trying to get his attention.

"I SAID HEY!" The person was even more upset.

Inuyasha decided to finally turn around and face the girl. But upon being met with a face, he was also met with fiery eyes, and smoke filled ears. But Inuyasha only sighed heavily. "What Michie…what do you want?"

Michie closed her eyes and counted to ten in attempt not to rip his throat out. Once calm she answered him. "Kagome just left for France!" She boldly exclaimed.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Oh…she did? That was today wasn't it?" He sarcastically answered.

"Yea, it was! And where were you!?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nowhere…everywhere…somewhere…"

Michie had to bite her tongue to hold back the threats that desperately wanted to exit her mouth. But she grew tired of his sarcasm and was going to make him listen regardless of what he wanted. She walked up on him and violently slapped Inuyasha across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"

It took a moment for Inuyasha to recover from the stinging that now grazed the side of his face. When he was stable, he glared at Michie, thought she didn't really care.

"What…do you want…?" He answered in a low growl.

"I **SAID** Kagome left today!"

"Okay…GOOD for HER!! Now leave!"

Michie's jaw dropped and she raised both eyebrows. "How could you not go and see her off? Wish her good luck! SOMETHING! She's you're damn girlfriend…scratch that…she's your FIANCEE! And you don't even have the decency to swallow your pride and tell her goodbye! Do you hate Kagome THAT much because she didn't tell you about this stupid trip!!!" Michie was on the verge of yelling, but she didn't want to completely loose her mind.

Inuyasha grunted, but didn't answer. He merely turned his back to the girl.

Michie shook her head in disgust. "I don't believe you Inuyasha. You really don't care that Kagome wont be seen face to face until damn near December! You…don't care…"

Inuyasha couldn't take all the blame that was being pinned to him and refused to let it all fall on him. He turned back to Michie now equally as upset.

"IF SHE DIDN'T CARE TO TELL ME SHE MIGHT BE LEAVING…WHY SHOULD I CARE THAT SHE ACTUALLY GOES!? IT'S NOT FAULT WE'RE IN THIS ARGUMENT IT'S HERS! SHE'S THE ONE WHO APPLIED FOR THE SCHOOL! SHE'S THE ONE THAT GOT ACCEPTED AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! SHE'S THE ONE THAT MADE SURE I WAS THE ONLY PERSON UP IN THE AIR! AND **SHE'S** THE ONE WHO DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TRY AND FIGURE OUT WHY I WAS UPSET WITH HER! INSEAD, SHE WANTED TO HAVE HER OWN INTERPRETATION AND MAKE YOU ALL FEEL SORRY FOR HER BECAUSE I WOULDN'T COME OUT AND TELL HER MYSELF! SHE DID IT! SHE CAUSED IT! AND SHE'S GOING TO SUFFER FROM IT, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE **SHE DIDN'T CARE!** SHE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME, OR WHAT I THOUGHT OF THE SITUATION…"

"KAGOME CARED ABOUT WHAT YOU HAD TO SAY THE MOST! SHE DID CARE! SHE CARED ABOUT YOU, AND YOUR OPINION! BUT YOU WANTED TO BE THE IDIOT THAT WOULDN'T LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAD TO SAY! YOU CHOSE TO IGNORE HER! WHEN KAGOME CAME TO YOU THAT NIGHT…IT WAS BECAUSE SHE **STILL** HADN'T DECIDED IF SHE SHOULD GO OR NOT! SHE WANTED YOUR OPINION! SHE WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU'D BE OKAY WITH HER LEAVING! SHE WANTED TO GO TO ST. ANDREW'S BUT NOT IF IT WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU UPSET! SO IF YOU HAD OF TOLD HER **NOT **TO GO…**SHE'D STILL BE HERE!**"

Inuyasha was currently lost for words, he'd never thought of this situation from Kagome's perspective. He spent all his time thinking about himself, and not about what Kagome may have been feeling.

Michie took a deep breath and got herself back together. "Do you understand NOW Inuyasha? Do you? Yes, you were upset that night…that's understandable. But Kagome TO THIS DAY has no idea why you wouldn't talk to her that night, or anytime after that. And right now, she's probably sitting on that plane very confused. She may even think you don't want to be with her anymore…at least that's what I'd think if my boyfriend wouldn't talk to me for…A MONTH!"

Inuyasha started pulling his hair in possible attempt to pull it out. "OKAY! I GET IT! BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"CALL HER DUMBIE! CALL HER BEFORE THE PLANE TAKES OFF! We got there early so she may have a couple minutes!"

Inuyasha nodded his head and sifted his pockets for his cell phone. "Damnit…damnit! MY PHONE'S DEAD!" He now brain blasted for a plan and turned to Michie. "Quick! Give me yours!"

Michie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have it…" She calmly said.

"URGH!!! DAMN!!!" He yelled while running off in the direction of the nearest payphone.

"Hurry up Inuyasha! Her planes suppose to take flight at exactly 6:50!" She yelled.

Michie took a deep breath. _**Please…for all it's worth…don't take off before they talk…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome leaned her head up against the window and watched as the summer sunset. The heartache Inuyasha put her through never completely went away.

"Lady Higurashi…can I get you anything before we take off?" A flight stewardess asked sweetyl.

Kagome turned her head to the lady and politely said: "No thank you."

The stewardess bowed her head. "Very well then…get ready for…"

"_**Passengers, this is your captain. I'm letting you know that we will be lifting off within the next couple minutes. I ask that you all turn off any electronic equipment that may interfere with the airplanes radio signals. This includes cell phones, PDA's, laptops ect. Please fasten your seatbelts. Get ready for take off…"**_

Kagome sighed and pulled her cell out her pocket. She was getting ready to turn it off when the screen saver caught her attention. It was of her and Inuyasha of their first kiss in Kissing Courtyard. Sango had taken it back then and sent it to her for remembrance.

She smiled at the memory.

_**Inuyasha…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha threw himself into the payphone stand. He emptied his pockets for something as small as twenty-five cents to make a phone call. When he finally found what he needed he attacked the phone, and dialed Kagome's cell phone number. His hand was shaking nervously and had a million thoughts running threw his head.

"Come on…come on…come on…" He said as the phone finally started ringing.

The phone must have rang all of three times before:

"_Hello!"_

"Kagome! I really need to talk to you and I hope your plane didn't…"

"_Just kidding!!! You're on the answering machine! Leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back! Beep."_

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he felt as though he heart had just been ripped out his chest, stomped on, and cut up. He lowered the phone from his face and hung it back up. He tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and looked towards the sky. At the very second, an airplane flew over him in the sky.

"Goodbye Kagome…I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared at the black screen that was now her phone. A tear fell off her face as she leaned against the window once again. The plane began moving, and she felt once she was in the air.

At that moment she whispered: "Goodbye Inuyasha…I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: This chapter made me cry, but it only fits my current mood. I'd like to explain why update is so late but I really don't feel like going through a laundry list of reasons. Long story short, my little cousin Tyree has been missing and they found him early this morning. **

**Okay so anyway…off that subject I hope this chapter was enjoyable, though it was pretty melancholy. I do apologize. Please R&R and thank you for all the ones that you've all given me. They keep me motivated. And now, for some responses.**

**#1. Kagome is no longer in a caste. This is months after her accident. I was going to drop a hint about that in upcoming chapters. But yea…NO caste.**

**#2. Does Kikyo plan to get close to Inuyasha while Kagome's in France? NO! Kikyo plays a small, but meaningful roll in this story. You guys just don't know what it is yet. =]**

**#3. Mad4Life: I totally agree. Your comment made me laugh for days.**

**#4. Did it occur to Kagome that Inuyasha already knew? No, but you guys must have picked that up with this chapter at least…I hope.**

**#5. Did I know the last chapter sounded like Zoey 101's: Goodbye Zoey? Yes I did. I fact I said why in the last chapter. **

**Alright I think that's about it. If I missed your question, leave a review, or message me. I'll be sure to reply. Okay**

**Thanks,  
-Dia**


	12. Officially Missing You

**AN: The death of Michael Jackson is a true tragedy and he and his family will forever be in my prayers. **I love you MJ** =(**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 12-Officially Missing You  
---------------

"Miss Kagome…Kagome…?"

_**Inuyasha??? **_

Kagome was beyond tired from her total eighteen-hour flight, and drive all the way to Paris, France. It was now about nine am now, but that didn't mean Kagome wanted to get up just because the sun did.

"Kagome…where here now." The light males' voice echoed softly in her head.

_**Kagome…awake my sleeping beauty…where here now…**_

She stirred slightly in her deep sleep. "Where…here…?" She asked when she manages to crack one eye open. Staring directly back at her was her new personal French driver Joseph. She still had yet to know why her parents felt she needed a personal driver on contact. It wasn't like she'd be going off campus very often. But she didn't complain because he was nice. Ever since she'd gotten in the car with him, he'd been trying to calm her nerves. Well…that is until he realized he was talking to himself because Kagome had fallen asleep.

Joseph nodded his head and held his hand out to Kagome for her to exit the car. "Welcome to Paris! Or…rather the front gates of St. Andrews Elementary and High School."

She giggled and took his hand to proceed out of the snow white BMW. The moment she stepped onto the campus ground she was star struck. Kagome's eyes grew in to huge pools of a soft brown. Students were all over campus re-greeting old friends and saying goodbye to family. Some looked shy, and some looked excited to be starting a new school year.

Unknown to herself, Kagome slung her duffle bag over her shoulder, and began to walking around campus. However, before she got too far, Joseph called out to her.

"Miss Kagome!"

"Huh!?" She answered, bringing her out of la-la-land. She instinctively turned her body to face the person calling out to her.

"What should I do with the rest of your belongings? Would you like to take them with you?"

"Uh…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Could you stick around for a minute? I'm going to go check in, and then I'll come back for everything okay!"

Joseph nodded and smiled. "No problem! I'll be here when you get back."

Kagome smiled back and waved. "Thank you…" She felt herself back into something from walking backwards. Papers started fly and Kagome was quick to round them up.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry!" She apologized while gathering papers with the now male figure in front of her.

"Yes well…don't let it happen…" The boy with a heavy British accent nearly bit his tongue when he saw he was talking to a girl. "I…I mean…no, it was my fault."

Kagome quickly caught on to the guys sudden change of heart. But she didn't take it for an act. She thought maybe he was having an off day. "No really…it was my fault. I shouldn't have been walking backwards."

"Heh." He smirked while winking at her and making his green eyes noticeable. "Don't worry about it." He then walked away.

Kagome nodded slightly and watched the boy walk away.

"He's real cute isn't he?" An unknown female voice was heard from behind Kagome.

She turned around only to be once again star struck. But this time because of the fountain she had no idea was behind her. Once she got over that, she answered the bronze skinned, hazel-eyed girl behind her.

"I…I…guess…"

"Yes, you think he's cute. Along with…every other girl on campus."

Kagome tilted her head. "Who is he?"

"Prince Allen, senior level 4." The girl answered casually. "England's 'future' king."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked, suddenly interested.

"He's the Queen of England's grandson. Since he's a senior now, everyone says his final year here is dedicated to finding his princess." The girl answered.

"His…princess…?"

The girl started giggling. "Well, since this is his last year, he may or may not go to college. And if he doesn't, then he'll need to find someone to rule over England with him."

Kagome nodded. "That's…cool I guess."

The girl also nodded in agreement right before she thumped herself in the head. "Forgive me for being so rude. My name's Kairi, Junior level 3. Born and raised here in beautiful France." She held out her hand for Kagome to shake.

Kagome smiled sweetly before shaking the girls' hand. "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi!"

"Oh I know who you are. More then half the school probably knows who you are. You and all the other important people attending school here."

Now Kagome was slightly confused. "Important…people?" She repeated in a low whisper.

"You didn't think you where the only heir to _something_ going to school here did you?"

"Well…I never really thought of myself as someone important. I try to stay out of the limelight as much as possible."

Kairi raised both eyebrows. "Well good luck with that one. There are six heiresses here, including you. You're the oldest and probably going to be the most respected heiress here, because of who your family is…"

Kagome started backing up a little from the girl. She never liked being referred to as 'heiress'. She always thought it made her seem better than someone else. "Honestly, I don't need all the attention. I didn't come here looking for special treatment."

"I'm sure you didn't…" The girl got off the edge of the fountain and started walking in the direction Kagome was retreating to. "I'm just forewarning you."

"Uh…thanks I guess."

"So, are you lost or something? I can help you out. I've been here for three years, so I'm familiar with the area."

Kagome wasn't sure how to react, but she wasn't quick to pass up a possible new friendship; especially in a new place where she knew no one. "Uh…yea, actually I was looking for the admin building so I could check in."

"Cool!" Kairi answered. "Since you're lost, and I was headed over there soon anyway, we can just go together!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "Okay then, let's get going."

_**This girl is so bubbly…She reminds me of Rin a little…**_

[AN: I just caught onto the cultural diversity in this self created school of mine. Japanese, French, English, and possibly others in future chapters. There would probably be a language problem here in real life. But since this is a 'fictional' story created by a 'fan' **hehe fan fiction** we're just going to pretend everyone speaks the same language. ENGLISH! Since that's the only language I know. ^_^]

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe she's really gone." Michie said sadly.

Sango sighed and answered: "I know, I still can't get over it."

"Neither can I." Rin finished.

"It feels like just yesterday that we said goodbye."

Michie, Sango, and Rin all now looked at Ayame as if she'd grown a second head.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"It _was_ yesterday when we all said goodbye." Sango said.

"I know. But you all had stuff to say, I wanted to say something too."

All the girls shook their heads at Ayame's response. Ayame's slight smile only fell.

"Is it too early for jokes?" She asked.

"Afraid so Ayame. Kagome not being here for a year is still fresh." Sango answered.

Michie only crossed her arms and began sporting an angry face. "Well, Kagome _wouldn't have _gone if_ someone_ wasn't being a _jerk_ to her and made a _quicker attempted _to _stop her_! Not to say any specific names though. But I hope that _person_ hears me because he has those bionic ears." She hinted.

Sango only sighed. "Michie lay off okay. I'm sure Inuyasha's doing even worse then we are. Don't you think he feels terrible right about now?" Sango asked

"Sango's right Michie, you shouldn't make him feel worse than he does."

Ayame only nodded in agreement and then started to space off and think. "Hey Michie? Where is Inuyasha? Have you seen him since Kagome left?"

Michie would have rather not to start a conversation about Inuyasha, but she brought upon herself for bringing him up. "Yea I've seen him. He was here this morning asking me for any source of contact information on Kagome besides her cell. Apparently she turned it off when she left and I guess she never turned it back on."

"She probably forgot about it when she got to France. I know my cell phone would be the last thing I thought about if I was in the shopping capital of earth." Rin exclaimed cheerfully while having a day dream of the clothes and shoes calling her name. But soon Ayame shushed her so Michie could continue her story.

"So what did you tell him?" Sango asked with deep interest in their conversation.

"I didn't know what to tell him. But I gave him her email address and told him she has her laptop. Her laptop has a webcam and that he could talk to her that way. It's the closet thing to face to face for right now…"

"That's actually _NOT_ a bad idea Michie! That way they can talk…AND see one another at the same time. That was a genius plan." Ayame squealed earning herself strange looks from her friends.

"Leave it to Michie to come up with the genius ideas…" Rin agreed.

Michie raised one brow. "Honestly this time wasn't a plan. It really was the only thing I could think of; besides writing. And who really wants to, in Kagome's case read, in Inuyasha's, write nine pages of an apology?"

"Actually I think that would be pretty romantic, but slightly annoying at the same time."

Ayame spoke up when a thought popped into hr head. "If it's going to be webcam communication, wouldn't Kagome have to _know_ when to go on so she, and he would be on at the _same_ _time_?"

"That's what's going to be the hard part because her phone is off. However, if there's nothing else I know about my cousin, I know she checks her email every two days, at 6:13 pm."

Sango, Ayame, and Rin all mouthed '6:13' wondering how, and WHY Michie knew that. But they decided it was best to keep their thoughts on that to themselves.

"So…what are you suggesting? That someone emails her and tells her to go on her webcam at a specific time or something?" Rin asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Something like that."

Sango pondered that idea for a few before speaking up. "But what about the time difference? Kagome's about a whole day behind us. How will she know exactly when to go on?"

Michie opened her mouth to answers when she realized she couldn't. She didn't have a clue what to say. "I…don't know." She said earning shocked looks and a few gasps from her friends.

"What do you mean you don't know? You always know! How can you not know?" Rin sharply bellowed.

Michie shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't." She answered honestly.

Ayame sighed. "It's a sad day when Michelle Higurashi can honestly say she has nothing to say."

Michie had a slight tick from being referred to by her first _and_ last name. "What's with the deliberate governmental reference?"

It didn't take long for Ayame to catch onto her mistake. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that."

Michie slowly nodded her head while brushing off the misinterpretation by her long term best friend. "Well anyway, do either of you have a better suggestions?"

This time it was Rin's turn to speak. "Maybe we could all go to France, courtesy of Michie. Then we find Kagome, blindfold her. Then sneak her on a plane, bring her back to Tokyo and then dump her and Inuyasha in kissing courtyard until they make up, and make out!" She said as if it were obvious.

However, all her friends stared at her wide eyed, none really knowing what to say to that.

Michie cleared her throat and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "I don't know what the laws on that in France are…but here, and pretty much ever where else in the world calls that kidnap. Which is very illegal and highly frowned upon in most countries."

"Oh…right." Rin said while scratching her head. "Any better suggestions?"

Just then, a knock was heard threw Michie's bedroom door. Once Michie allowed entry, Keade, the families midwife peeked into the room.

"Miss Michie, you aunt and uncle would like to know if your friends are staying another night?"

Michie took a look at the blinking red clock on top of her night stand. She went wide eyed for a second trying to think of where her day went. She soon turned to her friends and asked if they were going to stay.

Sango shook her head no. "I can't. I promised Miroku I'd stay with him tonight."

"Ooo…the rebellious eighteen year old. Does your mother know you going to be with your boyfriend _all_ night?" Ayame asked while giving Sango a sly look that soon turned into a look of enlightenment.

Sango only crossed her arms and glared at Ayame. "Yes, she does. And even if she didn't, what difference would it make? I'm an adult now." She said triumphantly. "I detached my teenage habits…"

"When, twenty seconds ago?" Ayame, and Rin suddenly burst out laughing while Michie tried her best not to laugh.

Sango sighed. "Forget it…I'll see you all tomorrow I guess." She said while grabbing her belongings and walked passed Keade to exit the room.

Rin calmed herself quickly after Sango left. "I…I can't stay either. I have…a few things to do tomorrow to prepare for school next week." She forced out in between laughs. Then also grabbed her stuff and headed for the door as well. "See you guys when I see you!" She shouted back."

"You got something to do too Ayame?" Michie asked.

She thought for a minute but couldn't think of anything. "I don't think so…so I guess I'll stay here."

Michie nodded her head and then turned her attentions to Keade. "Tell my aunt and uncle that only one friend is staying."

Keade bowed. "Very well Miss Michie." She then too left the room.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha was sitting in the window seal of his bedroom watching the rain hit his window on the outside. Each raindrop reminding him of the girl he'd let slip away from him without even saying goodbye. Sure apologizing through the computer would have gotten his point across, but he still wanted to see her. He wanted to be able to embrace her the way he did before this whole stupid argument. But he knew that was not an option, at least not now it wasn't.

"I can't believe I let you go. Why did I push you away when you came to me? Why?" Was all Inuyasha could say as he silently cursed himself.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets until his hands grazed a small fuzzy object. Already knowing what it was, he didn't rush to pull it out. Not because he didn't care. But because the small trinket would have also reminded him of how stupid he was for letting someone so important to him leave.

A few moments later, he summoned the courage to pull his reminder out his pocket. The very same bear that brought on the guilt he'd put on himself.

"_**Keep this so you'll always think of me."**_

And indeed he did, not matter how much he wanted to be relieved of what he was feeling. For everything his eyes came across seemed to remind him of Kagome. The small bear only made the feeling even worse, which was something he felt he probably deserved.

_**I'm so sorry Kagome…I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…I still love you…**_

The radio in his bedroom mysteriously turned on, breaking Inuyasha from his thoughts. Normally this probably would have meant, 'get a new radio'. But the song that began playing somehow made him think that there was a reason why he should hear it. A soothing melody started playing soon to be fallowed by females' voice.

_All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop__'d__ you have to go__'Cause this pain I feel it won't go away__'m officially missing you…_

Oh baby, tell me why

And today I

Inuyasha sighed as he took in the lyrics of the song. They had so much feeling in them, as if the woman singing was going through a similar situation as he and Kagome. He looked back out the window and continued to watch the rain fall while he listened to the words of the song.

_I thought that from this heartache, I could escape__'ve fronted long__ enough to know__'t no way__'m officially__ missing you…_

But I

There ain

And today I

**---------------------------**

The radio played in Kagome's ears as she too sat in her window seal watching the rain come down. The thrill of being at her new school had soon wore off after the first few hours. All she was feeling presently was sadness, and loneliness. The soft song playing on the radio wasn't making the feeling any better either. Still she couldn't turn it off. It felt as if she _needed_ to hear this song. Almost as if it was written for her to hear.

_Ooh...can__'t nobody do it like you__'m officiall__y…_

said every little thing you do, hey, baby

Said it stays on my mind

And I-I

_All I do is lay around, 2 years full of tears__'t even__ know you at all, (I don__'t know you at__ all)_

From looking at your face on the wall

Just a week ago you were my baby

Now I don

Kagome had her forehead up against the window while she listened to the song. The cold from outside seeping through making her head cold as well. She knew in her heart that she wasn't hearing this song for no reason. Yes, she was hearing it because it reflected her inner feelings. The song made what she was feeling clear to her. And it was then that she realized she'd made a fatal mistake. But it was too late now to go back. Kagome knew that if she packed her stuff now and got back on a plane to Tokyo, she'd probably never have a chance like this again. Still, she needed Inuyasha. She needed to see him at least once.

_**Inuyasha…Inuyasha…I need you…**_

_Well, I wish that you would call me right now__'s safe to say, baby, safe to say__'m officially missing you…_

So that I could get through to you somehow

But I guess it

that I-I

A tear fell down her face. _**I'm officially missing you, Inuyasha…**_

**---------------------------**

The song continued to go into his ears no matter how much he wanted it to stop. The guilt it was bringing on was driving him crazy, but he couldn't turn it off.

_Ooh...can__'t nobody do it like you__'m officiall__y…_

said every little thing you do, hey, baby

Said it stays on my mind

And I-I

Although he hardly ever shed tears for a person, he couldn't fight the one that ended up falling anyway. _**I'm officially missing you…Kagome…**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Awww...so bitter sweet. Lol. No I'm kidding because this was a sweet chapter. It captured how much the two really care about the other. And I think the song really took this chapter home! ^_^ Speaking of which, it's a very beautifully written, and preformed song by one of my favorite artist, Tamia. The song is called: 'Officially Missing You'. I recommend you all listen to it because it really is a beautiful song. **

**Okay anywhoo…TODAY IS THE 4****TH**** OF JULY! (Also known as Independence Day) I know some of my readers are international but the 4****th**** of July is kind of a big day in America so I'm in a pretty happy mood right now. So…Happy 4****th**** of July! Hope you liked the chapter, please favorite the story and remember to R&R! =]**

**-Dia**

**PS: I think I'm going to begin a new story also, I had this really weird dream which inspired me for a new story. The first chapter of that maybe up today (if I feel like writing) tomorrow, Monday or...when ever. L0l.**


	13. The Deceiver

**AN: Okay, I know it's a little late, but I have a good reason…just give me a minute to think of one. Lol, just kidding, I was just trying to finish up Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince book before I saw the movie. ^_^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 13-The Deceiver  
--------------

"Don't take forever Inuyasha. We want to talk to Kagome too!" Sango yelled back while she and Michie headed for the door of his office.

"Yea, and if it weren't for us, you two wouldn't be able to talk. So you better not forget about us.

"I won't forget, now Go! It's almost seven and I don't want you two eavesdropping on my conversation with Kagome."

Michie raised an eyebrow to Inuyasha but didn't respond. She only fallowed Sango out and closed the door behind her. On the other side, she and Sango bumped into Inutashio, Inuyasha's father. Who motioned to a vent that led to Inuyasha's office so they could listen in.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome had fallen asleep at her computer desk hours ago from being up the night before writing an essay. She still couldn't begin to understand why, on the first day of school, someone wants to assign an eight paged research paper.

_****Ring****_

Her noisy alarm clock bellowed into her ear. She set it to wake her up at a few minutes before 5am so she could talk to her friends on webcam. Her head popped up from the keyboard to her laptop. Her face full of crease marks from the keys, and her hair all over her head. But she didn't care. It was only Sango and Michie she'd be talking to.

After her vision cleared and adapted to the darkness of her dorm room, she signed onto her computer only to be shocked at who was looking back at her.

-------------

"Oh, Inuyasha?" The raven haired girl said with a confused look on her face.

Inuyasha nodded his head since he couldn't form any words. As soon as he laid eyes on Kagome he was star stuck. Just as the day he first laid eyes on her in the dinning room of her house. She looked beautiful, despite the fact that you could tell she was sleeping.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I thought Michie and Sango wanted to talk to me?" She questioned and stated all at once.

Finally being able to find his voice, he spoke up. "The did…well, they still do…but um Kagome…"

"Yes…?" She answered.

"We need to talk." He stated.

-------------

Of course she was overjoyed at seeing Inuyasha for the first time in months. But she couldn't help but suddenly feeling angry. She didn't want to feel this way toward him, but she couldn't help it. Something inside of her started boiling. And it was taking everything in her not to blow up in his face.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't think there's anything left to say Inuyasha. I believe you said everything you needed to say to me months ago. So what could be left to talk about? Certainly not the 'good times' we had before I left, because there weren't any!" Kagome said spitefully.

-------------

Both Sango and Michie cringed at the way Kagome answered.

"Harsh much?" Michie whispered.

Sango gave Michie a knowing look. "I hope this doesn't make the wall between them higher."

"Me either. Because then, it will be our faults."

---------------

Inuyasha scratched his head and gave Kagome an apologetic look.

"In some ways, I probably deserved that…"

"Probably?" The girl asked.

"Okay…I did deserve that. I deserve every possible insult you'll probably end up giving me because of the way I treated you. But I really am sorry, and if I could take it all back I would because it wasn't right. It wasn't fair for me not to give you your chance. Things may have been better between us if I had of listened that night you came to me,"

"But you didn't listen and nothing can change that. But even for me to keep that thought in my head, it wasn't entirely your fault." You could hear in Kagome's tone that her furiousness was beginning to evaporate. Her calm and normally soft tone was returning. A tear rolled down her cheek as she bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha in turn, clenched his fist.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." She stated simply

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He asked.

An uncomfortable silence formed between the two as neither knew what to say. The just sat there, staring at the others virtual form.

--------------

"Awww…they're apologizing. Love is so sweet." Sango said softly with a tiled head.

Michie only raised one eyebrow at her friend. "Yes, but how long will this sweet moment last?"

Still in the same sweet voice she had before, Sango answered. "I give it a week…"

"Better than me. I give them twenty-six minutes."

"You don't really think they'll make up and break up again all in the same day, within the same hour do you?"

Michie shrugged her shoulders. "Well no. But it wouldn't surprise me if they did."

Sango also shrugged her shoulders, and both turned their attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation.

--------------

Kagome started fidgeting in her seat though Inuyasha couldn't really see it. "I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping secrets with you. I'm sorry for not telling you about France. I'm sorry for telling everyone before telling you. And…I'm sorry for actually leaving." Kagome started shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left…" She began to whisper.

"Kagome, don't apologize…"

"No, I have to. You deserved an apology just as much as I did. Because what I did wasn't much better than what you did. I shouldn't have just left because you told me to go out of anger. I knew you didn't really want me to go. I should have kept trying to get the honest answer out of you."

"So…you're coming back?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "No. It's too late to come back now." She answered sternly.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? You JUST said you shouldn't have gone to France. And I want you back here, and I'm sure you want to be back."

Kagome let out a breath. "I've only been gone all of three days Inuyasha. And true I did say I shouldn't have left, but I'm here now. And just because I'll miss Japan, and you, and everyone else does NOT mean I don't want to be here. Being able to study at St. Andrews has been my dream since I started Jr. High. I'm not going to just throw it all away now Inuyasha. You had your chance to stop me. You had a whole month to stop me, and you didn't. Now…it's too late. I'm not coming back. So…I guess I'll see you late November."

Inuyasha looked at her with eyes full of sorrow but soon nodded his head. "You're right. It wouldn't be fair to you for me to ask you to come home. You better make this trip worth while."

The corners of her mouth started to form into what seemed like a small smile. "I forgive you Inuyasha. And I hope you forgive me because…I'd really like to be your girlfriend again. Even though we're ten thousand miles away from each other."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't remember either of us declaring our relationship over. But just incase I missed something. I would love to have you back as my girlfriend so long as you will be."

She smiled widely. "I'll miss you Inuyasha."

"I'll miss you too."

Kagome was getting ready to end her conversation with Inuyasha when something popped into her head. "Hey! Where exactly _is_ Sango and Michie?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked toward the heating vent of his office. "Somewhere in the vent system listing to our every word."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh…well that's good to know. I think."

Inuyasha turned the eye-cam toward the heating duct and zoomed in so Kagome could see them.

"Hey Guys…" She said.

They waved with stupid looks on their faces from being caught. _"Hey…Kagome…"_

Inuyasha shook his head and turned the camera back on him. "Well anyway. I'm glad to have finally talked to you Kagome. Can you make it a point to check with us all soon?"

She pondered that thought for a while. "I guess I could make time for you…" She responded before breaking out into laughter.

"_Don't forget to turn your cell phone back on!"_ Michie hollered from behind the vent.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "My phone's not on?" She whispered as she went to go retrieve it. When she returned, she held a face of complete awe. "I had no idea it was off for days. I guess I've been so busy here that it completely forgot about it. I'm sorry…"

"_It's okay! We still love you!" _Sango answered back.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, well I'm going to try and catch a few more minutes of sleep before I get up for class. It's been a whole hour so I will talk to you all later!" She answered fallowed by a yawn.

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked.

She smiled. "Promise."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "I love you, Kagome."

You could clearly see the deep redness that snuck onto her cheeks. It had been a long while since Inuyasha could do that to her.

"I love you too. Goodnight…" She stated while yawning again.

He started laughing from the other end. "Good morning."

Kagome sighed and shook her head while signing off, and turning off her laptop. She stood up from her computer desk and collapsed on her bed feeling completely exhausted. But at the same time, she felt as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. She felt like she could finally have the full experience of studying abroad. She thought about all the fun she could finally have now that the dark cloud was no longer over her head. And with that thought in mind, she allowed her eyelids to close. That is until…

_****Riiing****_

Her eyes shot back open. "You have GOT to be kidding me…"  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A drowsy eyed Kagome sat in her advanced calculus class fighting to stay awake. She was never one for being interested in math. Sure, she understood it and never really had a problem with it. But it still bored her. And the fact that she didn't get much sleep the night before didn't really help. The only good thing that came out of the class was that it was right before lunch. So pretty soon, she'd have a whole hour to sit in the cafeteria and sleep. Still, nothing was helping her eyelids to stop falling currently.

"And for homework, I want lessons 10, 12, and 14 completed by Friday."

That small statement clicked into her head.

"Professor Myoga, what about lessons 11 and 13?" She asked groggily.

The short man faced the girl and gave her a stern look. "Well Miss Higurashi, if your eyes were open during class today, you'd be aware that lessons 11 and 13 were done in aloud."

Her eyes widened out ten fractions. "S-seriously…?" She asked in a hush tone.

"Yes, seriously. So I guess you'll have to do all five lessons for homework and make sure it's completed by Friday."

Kagome groaned as she buried her face into her desk. Shortly after, the bell rang and the class cleared out. As Kagome began to pack up her things, her teacher walked up to her.

"Kagome," He spoke up.

Kagome sized up the man. Never had it occurred to her that she was _so_ much taller than he was. In a way, it sort of made her feel uncomfortable.

"School has only begun a few days ago and you are constantly tired in my class. I know, as well as you do that you're a very bright young girl. But if you don't start showing it, you won't be here for very long."

_**Well…thanks for the pep talk…Is he seriously saying I can't last here???**_

"Okay, I understand. And I'll try my best to live up to your standards Sir."

"I hope so. And since I'm in a good mood, I'll knock one of those assignments off the list. You only have to do 10 through 13. But please don't make this gift be in vein. I want to see an improvement."

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Uh-huh. Okay, well…see you tomorrow." She said while scrambling out the room before he could change his mind.

She exited the history building and headed over to the campus café. There she ran into her new friend Kairi who invited her to sit at her table with her friends. In a way Kagome was excited to make more new friends. But at the same time, she didn't want to be in at a table with a bunch of gossipy girls when all she wanted to do was sleep. And if there was nothing she knew about girls, she knew they loved to gossip.

The two reached a table with one girl, and one small boy already seated. Neither of them seemed to pay Kairi or Kagome any attention since the girl was reading and the guy was busying himself with treats.

"Kagome, this is Shippo, and Kanna. They're both sophomores, and they're also from Japan! Kanna doesn't talk much, and Shippo never stops talking unless there's something sweet in his mouth."

The boy took his lollipop out his mouth. "It's true! I can go on, and on, and on, about something that doesn't make any sense at all. Or sometimes it might. But most of the time I'm just talking. Like right now…boy you're really pretty. Has anyone ever told you that? Are you dating anyone these days? Wait, why am I asking that? Of course you are! You're Kagome Higurashi…!"

Kairi shoved a Twinkie in Shippo's mouth before sighing in relief. "See what I mean?"

Kagome only started giggling. "I think it's cute. In a non-creepy sort of way." She answered cheerfully while extending her hand to both of her new acquaintances. "It's nice to meet both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nice nap at your table now!"

With sentence said, Kagome rested her arms on the table, and laid her head down. And it didn't even take long for her to drift into dream land.

"The girl must find us boring." Kanna simple said. "Pity." She then went back to her book.

"Should we wake her up?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. My mother always told me not to wake people when they're sleeping unless they asked you to."

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "Makes sense I guess."

All three students then nodded their heads in agreement to not wake Kagome.

[AN: 4pm 7/15/09 I decided to take this quick second to say I just came back from seeing Harry Potter and the half blood prince. And I'm disappointed to the _extreme_. So wasn't worth the money. And now I have to go read the books again. **sigh**]

As time passed, Shippo and Kanna left to so they could be ready for their next class and left Kairi. She had stayed behind because she didn't want to leave Kagome on her own. Rather she was sleep or not, she was still her friend.

Quickly the clock ticked as they neared sixth period and Kairi, even though she didn't want to, woke Kagome. Luckily she didn't seem upset about it. In fact, she seemed grateful to the wake up call. But even though she was awake, her body wasn't completely and she found herself wobbling towards the café exit.

"Wait Kagome!" Kairi called out to her and when Kagome turned around she approached her. "You...are going to pass out if you don't eat or drink something."

"I'm fine Kairi, really. I'll catch up to you later." She started walking away but was stopped again when something grabbed hold of her forearm. "What is it!?" She demanded.

"Kagome, you said yourself you didn't get much sleep last night. And you didn't show up at breakfast this morning which means you didn't eat. You chose lunch to get a nap in…"

Kagome began laughing at her friends concern for her well being. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go get a soda out the vending machine."

Kairi nodded and left Kagome in the cafeteria in hopes that she would be true to her word.

Kagome however, sighed and headed over to the soda machine in hopes to get something to drink. But when she runs into someone, she gets sidetracked.

She bent down to retrieve the soda she paid for and lifted back onto her feat. Suddenly she started to feel woozy and began to rub her temples. _**Maybe Kairi's right…I do need some sort of pick me up…**_

"Are you feeling alright?" A strange, yet familiar British accented voice questioned.

When Kagome gained back her focus, she turned to the person talking to her. Slightly taken back by the person who confronted her, she didn't answer.

The blond haired, green eyed boy tilted his head and waved a hand in front of Kagome's face. "Are you okay?" He spoke up once again.

Kagome quickly gained her posture and answered. "Oh, um…yes. I'm fine. I'm really fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" She began to babble.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Because, you look as if you're ready to faint." He answered while also getting a soda out the machine.

"Oh well, you know. Just tired that's all. Nothing major."

"You should get more sleep. It will do you good. A woman as beautiful as you should always be full of like and energy." He said while flashing Kagome a sexy smile.

Her eyes grew wide at the mild complement. And a soft tint of redness grazed her cheeks. "Um…thank you."

He nodded while extending his hand to her. "I'm Prince Allen from England. But you can just call me Allen."

She only nodded dumbly and took the guys hand expecting him to shake it. "I'm Kagome, from…from…" _**Oh crap!!! Where do I live???**_

Allen only seemed to be amused by Kagome's obvious shyness. So instead of shaking her hand like he knew she expected, he instead brought her hand to his lips and gently pecked her knuckles. This only caused Kagome's blush to deepen into a dark crimson.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome. I do hope I'll run into you again?"

Kagome's breaths started to quicken and her voice hitched in her throat. "Uh…huh…" She answered and watched him leave her side. She stood there, watching, in a sort of a trance while cupping the hand Allen had so delicately kissed. But then…

_****Riiing** **_

Kagome shook her head and gained control over herself again. She glanced at the clock hanging on a wall. "Damnit!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Not to seem judgmental Inuyasha, but can you really be sure you and Kagome can have a healthy relationship with her so far away?" Miroku asked with a skeptical look on his face.

Inuyasha gave his friend an incredulous look. "Yes, why wouldn't we? You did it didn't you?"

"Eh." He said while shrugging his shoulders. "This is true, but I'm not as valuable as Kagome is. You're seem to forget that the girl you're currently with is worth billions."

"You just put a price tag on my girlfriend…" He aswered witha raised eyebrow

"I didn't put one on her. Her family did. And you added to it but becoming engaged to her. But that's beside the point. The thing is, you've got a world known girl all the way in France with other people who'd probably sell their _grandmothers_ for a chance with her."

"Still waiting for the interesting part…"

"Don't you think _someone_ would try to put the moves on her? I mean, she's in a completely different country with absolutely no protection what so ever!"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Yea, well I'm more than sure her parents wouldn't have let go somewhere that wasn't safe. And as for someone getting close to Kagome, I trust her. I have no reason not to."

Miroku sighed. "This is true but…it wouldn't hurt to stay cautious."

"I'll keep that in mind." Inuyasha said while squinting his eyes as if to read Miroku's thoughts.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Meanwhile…_

She was silently sitting in her bedroom studying for a possible upcoming test when her phone rang.

"Hello…?" She answered.

"_Is everything going according to plan?" _

The girls' eyes widened. "Um…yes. For the most part."

"_What do you mean, 'for the most part'? I gave you specific directions!"_

"Yes, yes I know. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Everything just started falling into place."

"_Meaning…?"_

"She trust me…I think." The girl answered nervously.

"_Good. Make her trust you. Make it so you can influence her to do practically anything. Or else, you can say bye-bye to your scholarship…"_

"Yes. I understand."

"_I sure hope you do. For your sake at least. I'll expect a pull report every few weeks."_

The girl gulped. "Yes." And then hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

_**Oh…how am I going to do this…**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: badda bing, badda boom! Yea, I don't know why I typed that either. Anywhoo…yes everyone patched things up. But for how long? O.o Uh-oh…lol. Okay so I really don't have a whole lot to say other than the Harry Potter movie sucked terribly. *_* So not worth my money…I WANT A REFUND! But I know I'm not getting it.

Hm…oh! My moms birthday is tomorrow. I called her old and she yelled at me. Lol. Also, I will being having a good time at six flags: great adventure tomorrow, and next Monday. I'm so thrilled!! Jesse McCartney will be there on Monday. (I'm like his freaking stalker) So yea, that pretty much sums up my life for the next few days…um, hope you liked that chapter. I'll admit to it not being one of my favorites but whatever. R&R anyway!

-Dia


	14. Good News And Bad News

**AN: Okay…you all probably hate me right now for leaving such a LONG delay for not just one, but TWO stories. Long story shot, I went to North Carolina for about two weeks and forgot my laptop at home. Sorry! :-/**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 14- Good News And Bad News  
--------------

Sitting in his office contently doing some overdo paper work, Inuyasha seemed in a daze the entire time. Almost the whole day, he hadn't spoken to anyone and seemed to be in serious thought. The only thing that seem to break his thoughts was a glass picture-frame sitting up on his desk that he glanced at every once in a while. The content of the picture-frame was a simple picture Kagome mailed him of herself sitting next to a fountain looking up, smiling, and waving. Each time he took those couple seconds to glance at that picture, his mood seemed to lighten enough to continue what he was doing. But even that couldn't give him the will power to talk to someone else.

Not being able to concentrate on his work any longer; Inuyasha put everything to the side and spun his giant chair around and looked out the large window that exposed the world. He sighed as he watched a plane fly by the building reminding him of how badly he messed up the past. And truly not liking what it was doing to his present and future. But soon a knock was heard coming from the other side of the door causing him to release all thoughts.

"Come in," He said while waiting for his visitor to enter the office. Not getting too excited because it could only be someone with more work-related stuff. His thoughts were confirmed as he came in contact with his secretary.

"Mr. Takahashi, your father has requested you to meet with him in his office. He says it's rather urgent, so you should get up there right away…" She said nervously not wanting it to sound too much like a command.

"What the hell could that old man want with me…?" He said wryly while standing up and making his way out of his office.

Ignoring the seductive glance he was getting from his secretary as well as other female workers on his floor, whom he knew was attracted to him. He solemnly made his way to the elevator, pressed the button, and entered the airtight space. Inuyasha tapped his foot waiting for the elevator door to reopen but it seemed to take longer than he expected.

"The old man is really high up…" He said to himself. "This better be important." He finished when the doors reopened and he walked down the long hallway that headed to his fathers office. Again, he had to ignore the lustful looks he was getting from the women on the floor as well as the cat calls some of them were sending him.

_**The joys of being the youngest Takahashi…**_

He thought while raising his hand to knock on the door when it swung open before he had a chance to. Upon seeing his father, he also saw Mr. Higurashi in the room, and both men seemed to have the same expressionless face on. Inuyasha crossed his arms and took a seat waiting for someone to tell him what was going on but since no one was talking, he decided to break the ice.

"Well…?" Inuyasha said, rather irritably.

"We've got good news…and bad news…" Mr. Higurashi openly said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's the bad news?"

Inutashio took this as his place to step in. "Before either of us can tell you anything, Kagome has to be present too."

"Well old man, in case you haven't noticed by now…Kagome's like a million miles away."

"We obviously won't be able to talk to the both of you _completely _face-to-face. This web camera thing is the best we can do for now. Get Kagome on, and we'll tell the both of you at the same time."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the two men and shook his head. "You do realize Kagome could be in class right now right?" _**Plus…I really don't want to talk to her right now…**_

"Inuyasha, this is important!" Mr. Higurashi bellowed causing Inuyasha to drop his sarcastic attitude.

"Alright…alright…" He groaned while pulling out his cell to send Kagome a text message, just praying she'd see past their past argument and talk for a few minutes.

----------

Kagome, ironically enough was currently sitting in her technology class doing everything but paying attention. Instead, she preoccupied herself with a back to back chat with her friend Kairi who sat on the other side, and in the back of the room. This was the only class she had with her since Kairi was in a lower level than she. But since this was a general course, they ended up having the class together.

"_So…did you and that boyfriend of yours work things out yet?" _

Kagome read the message, let out a unnoticed sigh before responding.

"No. We aren't even speaking right now. He's being an idiot right now and this whole argument is stupid! I can't believe he can be so jealous; especially when I've done nothing to provoke it." She replied.

Moments later another message popped up on her screen.

"_If he really thinks you'd go so low as to cheat on him…maybe you should give him a reason to think you really would."_

Her eyes widened slightly at the thought. She could never cheat on Inuyasha, or even pretend to cheat on him at that. It just wouldn't be right. Plus, she truly did care about her boyfriend…fiancé…what ever you want to call their relationship.

"I couldn't do that Kairi. Besides, even if I did…who could I get to be my 'pretend' boyfriend? I couldn't use Shippo. Everyone already knows he's my friend."

"_True, but there's always Alan…"_

Kagome unknowingly let out a soft chuckle as she read the message.

"Me…and Alan! Have you completely gone nuts? He and I are just friends and nothing more. I doubt he even sees me as a girlfriend."

"_Oh please Kagome, I know you've seen the way he looks at you. I say, you should just go for it to make your boyfriend mad. And who knows…maybe you'll end up really liking him."_

"I seriously doubt that. Inuyasha is the one I love. No matter how much he irritates me. Plus…I don't think I could use someone like that. Even Alan, he's a nice guy and I want him to forever be a friend of mine."

Just then, Kagome's entire left pocket started to shake, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise. The whole class turned to her expecting an explanation for her sudden disruption. Kagome on the other hand, blushed an dark shade of crimson and began to sweat nervously while sliding her phone out her pocket.

"_Geez Kagome, what was THAT all about?"_

Kagome read the message on her phone, before responding to the one from her friend.

'**Go on a webcam. It's urgent and involves our parents.'**

She raised an eyebrow not sure if this was an attempted to get her to apologize first, or if her parental units really wanted her. Whatever the reason, she couldn't take the risk of it being something extremely important.

"Something important with my family…I'll tell you about it later."

Kagome replied right before closing her chat session. Then, being the naturally bright person she was, reached into her backpack and pulled out a short white USB cord and plugged it into the school computer. She knew how risky this was, but it wasn't exactly like she could just walk out of class. She then, plugged her phone to the computer to use its camera. This way, whoever she needed to talk to could see her, but unfortunately she couldn't see them. However, she would be able to hear them and verbally talk to them with her hardly visible Bluetooth that sat securely in her ear covered by her hair.

The second she had everything hooked together she logged on and clicked on the box that signaled she had an awaiting video call.

-------------

Back in the office the group of men waited for Kagome to join their soon to be extremely loud conversation. After a rather short amount of waiting, the girls face pooped up on the computer screen.

"_What Inuyasha? What do you want? You want to yell at me some more for no reason?" She said in a low whisper in hopes he could hear her. It was only but so loud she could talk in the middle of class. "This better be important. I'm breaking about fifty school rules by doing this right now!"_

"Well take that up with our fathers! And for your information, _Kagome_ I wasn't yelling at you! I was asking you, because Miroku engraved the idea in my head!" He responded in a developing yell.

"Should we ask what's going on between you two, before we talk about this?" Both Kento and Inutashio asked with concerned looks on their faces.

_"No. Just hurry and say what you need to, I only have ten minutes left in this class." Kagome answered trying her best to ignore Inuyasha._

"Well…do you guys want to good news…which may not be so good anymore…" Kento hinted, but was nudged in the gut by his old time friend. "I mean uh…do you want the good news or bad news first…?"

"_Good."_ "Bad." Both Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Why would you want to hear the good news first Kagome? If we hear the bad first, the good news can make up for it!"

"_Maybe I could go for some good news right about now, Inuyasha. Why are you minding my business anyway?"_

"Because you're _my_ girl, and I can!"

"_Oh, well if you cared THAT much…maybe you should learn to trust me a bit more!" She responded, her voice slowly rising to the equal shout of Inuyasha's._

"Um…Inuyasha…Kagome…?" Inutashio tried.

"Maybe it's _because_ I care so much that I wanted to have that discussion with you!"

"_Well gee Inuyasha; you sure are the concerned boyfriend!"_

"You damn right I am!"

"Kids…" Kento tried as well

"So maybe next time, when I decide to talk about something with you, you won't get all upset and offended! Because stuff like that really makes a person think Kagome!"

_The girl sighed. "You know what Inuyasha, think what ever you want. I don't care anymore because, I know I didn't do anything to give you any thoughts like that. And since the two of us won't be getting married for a REALLY long time, I honestly don't care what you think I'm doing from now until then." You could really hear in her voice how much that last comment effected her because her whole attitude changed._

"Actually kids, that's what we wanted to tell you. You see…you two get to marry each other as soon as Kagome comes home for the holiday!" Kento said in as cheerfully as possible. But once it was said, it seemed as if all cheerfulness left the room.

"This is the part where the two of you cheer because that was the good news!" Inutashio said in attempt to be cheerful as well.

"_What 'good' was in that sentence Mr. Takahashi…?"_

"It would have been good news if you two weren't having a heated discussion right now."

"_No, no…it still wouldn't have made me happy because I don't want to be married…at sixteen!"_

Inuyasha, still having said nothing was slightly lost for words at the current moment.

"Don't think of this as a bad thing. Think of how much you two love and care for the other."

Silence took over the room. It was almost so dead silent you could hear a cricket chirp outside the window.

"If that was the good news, what was the bad news?" Inuyasha spoke up finally being able to find his voice.

"The bad news is that Hongo Corp. suppressed both our companies in the latest buisness ranking. Our rates are dropping drastically and we can't seem to figure out how, and why. That's why we need you two to wed as soon as possible in order to merge the two companies and take first with no problems."

"_So in other words…you're using your children for your own selfish wants of being at the top."_

"No, don't think of it like that."

Inuyasha smirked. "Sounds accurate to me…"

Both fathers sighed in submission. Then a loud bell sound was heard through Kagome's end.

"_Look, that's the bell. I've got to go. Give me some time to think, and we can talk about this later."_

"Alright Kagome, talk to you soon." Her father answered for everyone and the screen went blank.

Inuyasha glared at both men wanting more of an explanation as to why this had to be done so soon. They however, didn't meet his evil glare fully aware that they couldn't make it anymore plane then that. After about three minutes of uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha left the office without a sound and returned to his own work post.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days had past since the unfortunate conversation both Kagome and Inuyasha had with their fathers. Both set of parents feeling slightly guilty about what they were doing to their children, but it was all part of business. Sooner or later they'd understand that. Or at least…the two families hoped they would.

"I can't believe this!" Kagome yelled while pacing back and forth in her dorm room picking up random object and throwing somewhere.

"Kagome…could you try to think of the bright side to this?" Kairi asked from inside the bathroom trying to avoid her friends' deadly projectiles.

Kagome picked up a boot. "What bright side, Kairi!? There is no bright side! My parents wan to marry me off for their own benefits!" She screamed while accidentally throwing the boot out the window. "Damnit…I liked those boots." She groaned.

"But it's not like you didn't know this was going to happen. You knew eventually you'd have to marry…"

"The guy suspects I'm cheating on him because he's under the influence of his dunce of a friend. The things I do aren't even any of that guys business so why does he care anyway!?" Kagome kicked a chair in the process causing one of the legs to break.

"Um…who, your boyfriend…or your boyfriends' friend?"

After being drained of all her raging anger Kagome collapsed on her bed. "His friend…a friend that I thought was my friend too; or an acquaintance at the very least."

"Well Kagome, you know what they say. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"But he's not my enemy…least I don't think he is. Part of me wants to just believe he was trying to look out for his friend. But even Inuyasha should know I wouldn't do anything to betray him. I mean, if we can't trust each other, how will a marriage work out between us?" Kagome sighed. "Oh, and it's safe to come out now…"

The bathroom door cracked and Kairi peeked her head through. "Are you sure?" She asked while examining the now completely totaled dorm room. She then joined Kagome on the bed.

"Well…can your parents _really _make you get married against your will?"

Kagome rolled over in attempted not to look her friend in the eye. "That's the thing Kairi, technically it's not against my will because…I want to marry Inuyasha. I do love him, but I can't stand him. I want to be with him…and nowhere near him…all at the same time."

Kairi bit her bottom lip, though Kagome couldn't see it. "If your also feeling a negative emotion with the guy, maybe that's you heart and mind clashing and you should act on that emotion."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can love someone…and like someone else can't you?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows not sure where her friend was going with this. "I guess so…sure."

"And you can want to be with someone, but also keep an eye on someone else…right?"

"Okay, where are you going with this Kairi?"

"It's already October, Kagome. All I'm saying is, maybe you should enjoy your last two moths as a free woman before you tie yourself down. I mean, regardless your parents are going to make the two of you marry each other right?"

"As far as I know…yes."

"Then why do you have to tie yourself down to him now since you'll be with him in the future anyway? I say, get up, get out, and be free with someone else before you say 'I do'." Kairi answered confidently.

Kagome thought long and hard about her friends' speech but to no avail did she think of anything to counter it. "In some strange national geographical kind of way…that actually made some sense. Why am I tying myself down now when I don't have to? I still have time to do whatever I want with life…"

"And the best part is…no one but you, and I…will know."

In her mind, Kagome wanted to believe she was just going to be 'having fun' before she made the biggest commitment of her life. But in her heart, something was telling her she was about to make a fatal mistake.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: This chapter is short beyond short, I know and I'm really, really sorry. But my mind has just completely gone blank. Which…is really not good. But anyway I promise the next chapter will make up for this one not only being so short, but also being so late as well. Um…please R&R with your thoughts on the chapter and, yea that's basically it.**

**-Dia(=**


	15. It's All Over

**AN: Okay…so I got my laptop taken, and I was just too lazy to use the PC to write; so pretty much I've been putting off updating. But here it is…trust me, I didn't die and this is how it was left. ^_^**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 15-It's All Over  
------------

_Weeks Earlier…_

Kairi slapped herself in the forehead for what seemed like the millionth time. "If you want to go out with her that badly just ask her! She sitting right over there!" She pointed with an irritated look on her face.

Alan turned his had and gallantly stared at the beautiful girl that was independently doing schoolwork.

"She is so pretty…" He said softly.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Are you going to go over there? Or are you going to go on about how pretty Kagome is?"

"I think I'll just keep saying it because it seems a lot easier than being rejected."

"Why do you have to make my job harder then it has to be…?" She whispered to herself.

Alan raised an eyebrow at girl. "Your…job…?"

Her eyes widened for a second. "Um…nothing! Don't worry about that! Just go over there and ask her. She won't say no."

"I can't just walk up to her and ask her out!"

"Why not? That's what every other boy on this campus has done to get her attention…"

"Yes…and she shot them all down. And besides, isn't she like…married or something?"

Kairi looked at him slyly. "Not yet."

Alan looked at the girl suspiciously, but kept his thoughts to himself. "Okay fine, what are my chances with her?" He asked.

"Like 99 to 1! Now go over there and ask her before I do it for you!" She bellowed while pushing the older guy.

----

Kagome intently worked on some schoolwork. She'd fully adjusted to her new schedule, and got used to the demands of her new school with the help of all the friends she was making. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little homesick. This was longest she'd been away from the people she cared most about. But at the same time, she wasn't in a big rush to be going home. Because she wasn't in a rush to be thrown into marriage.

As she finished up what she was doing, a shadow began to cloud her light. Kagome looked up and smiled at who was towering over her.

"Hello Miss Kagome!" Alan said in the usual deep and husky tone that made most girls flush for no reason.

Kagome brushed some hair behind her ear. "Um…hello yourself."

"Is this seat taken?" He asked while gesturing to the extra chair at the table in front of her.

"Well, it will be if you sit there!" She answered joyfully.

The boy chuckled while taking a seat. "That was cute."

The girl bit her bottom lip not really knowing what to say.

"So, what are you working on…?" He asked.

"Oh, just some chemistry problems…nothing speci…"

"Will you go out with me?" He cut her off jumping straight to the point.

Kagome's face heated up and it was clearly evident that she was surprised. "Uh…um…well I uh…what???"

"Will you…Kagome, go out with me…Alan?"

"I'm kind of…not single. Well, I mean…it's really hard to explain but…"

"I didn't say date me Kagome. I'm fully aware of your situation. I just want to go out as friends!" He said while taking one her hands in his, and flashing a toothy grin.

She gasped and looked at their entwined hands, then back at his face. "But…we're barely friends." She said while trying to pull her hand away, but he grip was a little tighter then expected. "Um…could you…?"

"Then lets become friends." He blatantly answered.

"S-sure…but could you…"

His eyes seemed to have lit up. "So that means you'll go out with me?"

Her eyes however only widened more if at all possible. "Wait…I never…"

"Thank you, Kagome! I promise you won't regret it!" He answered and left before Kagome could say anything more.

Kagome stared blankly at the now empty seat her 'friend' was previously sitting in. Her mind was cloudy as to what just happened, and she hoped someone would come and explain it to her. And as if on cue, Kairi took a sat down in the empty seat across from Kagome.

"So…what happened?" She asked, though she pretty much knew.

"I think I just set myself up for a date."

A huge smile stretched across Kairi's face, and she faked a gasp. "So you're dating now!"

Kagome shushed her verbose friend. "No, I'm not. I already told you I wouldn't do it. The feeling of betrayal just doesn't sit well with me."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Yet…you're going on a date with Alan."

"Truthfully, I'm really not sure what just happened. First, he's asking me about my chemistry homework, and the next thing I know he's holding my hand. and asking me out."

"And you said yes."

"No, I didn't…or I did but it wasn't intentional. He didn't let me finish my..."

"Whatever, point is…you are going on a date with him!

Kagome rolled her eyes. _**Much like right now…still can't finish my sentences…**_

"I'm not going on a date with him!" Kagome yelled, causing all eyes to be on her. She blushed out of embarrassment, grabbed Kairi's wrist, and dragged her to the dorm rooms.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Michie sat in a study hall room since she had a free period. Lately it seemed like nothing exciting ever happened in Japan anymore. It was always so quiet, and pretty depressed in the Higurashi house. And even though she didn't spend a lot of time at the Takahashi's she knew it couldn't have been to pleasant over there either. By this time, everyone knew about the immediate wedding that was vastly approaching, and soon Kagome would be home. Though, no one could say it was a happy thing, especially with Inuyasha and Kagome still not talking.

Michie rested her arms on the table, and laid her head on her arms. _**Next to the argument before she left for France…this is the longest they've even gone without talking…**_

"Hey, Michelle!"

She cringed, and took a deep breath. _**I can't wait till I'm old enough to change my name…**_

She looked up, only to find a girl around seventeen or eighteen who looked a little too chipper. The girl sat down across from Michie and smiled. Michie however looked the girl up and down before speaking.

"Do we know each other?" She asked.

"You're Michelle Higurashi, am I right?"

"You might be, depends on who's asking…"

"I'm surprised _you_ of all people don't recognize the face of Kikyo Hongo." The girl added.

Michie looked to both her sides, and behind her. "Where is she at…?" She asked completely oblivious.

The girl's face dropped. "You can't be serious…I'm sitting right in front of you."

Michie burst out laughing. "Please…if the daughter of my families competition was going to my school, I'd…"

Kikyo shoved her student ID in Michie's face to prove her identity. Michie looked at it, and stopped laughing at once.

"Oh, so you are who you say you are. Well, you sure keep a low profile." She said not really letting the new faze her, though in a way it kind of did.

"Yes well, unlike the Higurashi's, my family kept their children out of the limelight. My family wanted to raise successors, not spoiled, rich girl heiresses who get what they want on a whim." Kikyo answered rudely.

Michie's face faltered. "Excuse me, and what exactly is that suppose to mean…?"

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "You can take from it what you want."

"I'm not going to…"

"So, how are things with the other Higurashi girl? You know, the one who's whoring herself in France."

Upon hearing those words escape Kikyo's lips, Michie stood to her feet, ready to leap across the table and scratch the girls eyes out. "Just what do you have against me and my cousin anyway?"

Kikyo giggled while pulling what seemed like a tabloid out of a bag she brought in with her. "I guess you haven't picked up the latest issue of 'Heiress'. Maybe you should take a look at it." She said while slapping the magazine on the table and standing up as well. Kikyo then started walking in the direction she came. "You can keep that copy! Show your family what it is 'Japans Princess' does when in a foreign country for too long."

"Huh…?" Michie made a confused face and watched as Kikyo walked away. Once she was no longer in eyesight, she averted her eyes to the magazine laying face down in front of her. Something told her not to turn it over, but she didn't listen to that gut feeling. And once she gazed upon the picture on the front pages, she only wished she could take back those couple seconds of her life.

Michie dropped the magazine gasped in shock. She covered her mouth with her hands, and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh…Kagome…" Was all she could muster.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Finally! After three hours of packing, I'm finally done!" Kagome said while whipping a bead of sweat off her forehead.

Kairi, who had ago long collapsed on Kagome's bed, muttered something to herself.

"What did you say, Kairi?"

The girl lifted her head up off the bed. "I said, when you come back…MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE YOUR BEDROOM IN JAPAN THIS TIME!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and joined her friend on now sheet less bed. "Stop acting like your services were free. I told you if you helped me, you get to keep any two outfits, and a pair of shoes of your choice."

Kairi glared at her friend. "And that's the _only_ reason I helped you."

Kagome threw her arms around Kairi's neck. "And I appreciate the help very, very much! By the way, do you need any help packing up your room?"

The girl shook her head no. "I live here in France Kagome, I'm just going to leave my stuff here."

"Oh, that's convenient!" Kagome answered cheerfully.

Kairi sat up. "Speaking of convenience, how are things going with your convenient boyfriend?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I still haven't talked to him. We probably won't speak till we say 'I do'. But I mean…"

"Not that boyfriend!" Kairi said in a tone that gave off a suspicious vibe.

"Then who are you…"

"I'm talking about Alan…"

Kagome gasped and cupped her wrist. A wave, and anguish instantly took her body. "He's not my boyfriend! I told you nothing happened, Kairi!"

"That's what you say…"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Kagome yelled.

Kairi's eyes widened, and she held her hands up in surrender. "Okay Kagome, I get it. You say nothing happened, and I believe you. I was just joking around."

Kagome stood up and walked over to the window. She pressed her forehead against the cold glass as a tear snuck its way down her cheek. "Don't joke about that…please don't."

Kairi couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. Though she herself wasn't even too sure about what happened to her. Lately, Kagome seemed a little out of it after that one 'date' she had a few weeks ago.

"Kagome, are you okay…?" She asked fully concerned.

She nodded her head, and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. But um…I think I'm going to try and get a quick nap in. I'll be leaving in a couple hours so, I guess this is goodbye until January."

Kairi nodded her head as well. "Alright, well…be sure to call, and email, and everything." She said while heading towards the door.

"Will do." She responded plainly.

"Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Bye…"

And then she heard her door close. Only then, did she fall to her knees, roll up her shirtsleeve and stare at the dark bruise going from her wrist almost to elbow. Thank goodness it was winter so it wouldn't be entirely weird that she always had on a long sleeved shirt. Though hiding the mark was still hard since it was still very sore, and her body has always been tender. Even the slightest touch made her whole are shoot with pain.

She closed her eyes, and thought about the very day she got the mark.

"_Kagome! I'm so sorry Kagome! Please don't tell, I'll lose my crown if you tell!"_

_Kagome sat in a corner, tears making a river around her body as she cradled her arm with the other. _

_He grabbed her by the already sore arm, and stood her to her feet. "Promise me you won't say anything Kagome!" He began to shake her violently. "PROMISE ME!"_

_She nodded her head vigorously. "I promise…I won't say anything. I won't! Just please let go…"_

Kagome bit her bottom lip and erased the memory from her head. "It's over now…just forget about it." She told herself and forced her body up off the floor. She walked over to the bed and sat down and took a deep breath.

_****Knock Knock****_

"Yes…" Kagome hollered through the door.

"Lady Higurashi, I'm here to load your belonging in the car. Whenever you're ready…"

"Okay!"

_**It's all over…**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's not real and you all know it's not!" Sango said triumphantly.

"But the pictures are right there in color…no signs of Photoshop." Rin answered.

"How could you even doubt Kagome!? You know she wouldn't do anything like this! You know she wouldn't! Right Michie?"

Michie only sighed.

Sango's eyes widened at her long-term friend. "Michie! Kagome is like your sister! You of all people should know she wouldn't do something like this!"

"I know she's not someone to cheat on someone else…but what else can explain why she barely spoke to any of us since she and Inuyasha got into that argument?"

"Um…she's busy maybe!"

Ayame snorted and mumbled. "Yea…busy playing the field."

Sango gasped. "How could you say something like that Ayame? Kagome's your best friend! If it weren't for her you'd probably still have no friends!"

Ayame opened her mouth to respond, but knew in a way Sango was right. Kagome had been her first real friend.

"Guys…" Rin spoke up in her soft voice.

"Arguing with each other doesn't explain how Kagome got caught with pictures like these." Michie chimed in.

"We can argue about it all night long if we have to! It really doesn't matter because none of us know the answer. The only person who does is Kagome!"

"Guys…" Rin tried again.

"What!" They all turned to Rin.

"Do any of you know if Inuyasha saw this magazine article? Because if he didn't, the least we could do for Kagome is make sure he doesn't. At least giving Kagome a chance to talk to him about this. She's an honest person, and if this is true, she probably feels very guilty about it."

All was silent in the room before Michie spoke up. "Rin is right. They're already not speaking to each other for this very reason."

Sango gasped. "That's right. I forgot they weren't speaking."

Ayame pondered for a moment. "You guys don't suppose that due to the accusations Inuyasha bided against her, caused Kagome to do this do you?"

The four girls look around at each other as if considering the possibility. But they were all soon broken of their thoughts when Miroku ran into the room, completely out of breath.

Sango rushed to the side of her boyfriend. "Miroku, what's wrong? And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Mr. Higurashi requested both Inuyasha and his father to come here. I just tagged alone with them because I needed to talk to you guys. None of you happened to read this article about…"

"We know." Michie spoke up.

"Miroku! Where the hell are you!?" A pissed off male voice was heard, alone with footsteps growing louder.

Miroku sweat nervously. "Oh man…Inuyasha is not in a good mood."

Sango lightly punched Miroku's arm. "You didn't tell him did you?" She asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Are you kidding me…? I like having my head attached to my body! No, he's upset because of the companies major falls in stocks and rates."

Michie sighed. "So, the companies rates are still dropping…"

Miroku sadly nodded his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Look forget about that for right now! We need to get rid of Inuyasha for like 10 minutes so we can explain to you our plan!" Sango broke the growing depressed atmosphere.

The footsteps were now even louder then before.

"I don't think you're going to get 10 minutes. You might get another 5 seconds to squeeze it in…if even that long."

"Miroku! Why were you ignoring…" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence once noticing everyone, except him were all banned together. "What's…going on here?" He asked.

"Uh…nothing Inuyasha. Just, sitting and talking!" Michie said a little to chipper, and at the same time, se tried sliding the magazine that was on the table in front of everyone, to her lap.

However, her sneaky movement wasn't discrete enough, and Inuyasha caught site of the magazine. He raised an eyebrow and started moving closer to her.

"Inuyasha…why do you seem so upset?" Rin tried to break his concentration.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you…" He answered while not tearing his eyes from whatever Michie was trying to hide.

Now Miroku attempted to speak up. "Uh…Inuyasha, I think I heard your father call you. You should really go see what he wants!"

"The old man didn't call me." He said while now towering over Michie, who tried to hide the magazine under her arm as much as possible.

"So…how was your day Inuyasha?" Michie asked with a cheerful smile on face.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Terrible…now what do you have under your arm?"

"Under my arm…? What are you talking about? I don't have anything under my arm!"

"Then move your arm…"

It was evident that Michie was hesitant to move her arm, and the tension began to build in the room. But reluctantly, Michie moved her arm long enough or Inuyasha to remove what she was hiding.

"Is this what everyone is so worked up about? A stupid little…" He stopped speaking once his eyes gazed at the front page. His breathing hitched in his throat, his heart skipped a beat all at once as his stared blankly at the picture.

There was his girlfriend…no Fiancé. The very woman he learned to love; pressed up against what seemed like a fence locking lips with someone else.

[AN: You know…any normal person would probably die if someone's heart stopped and they stopped breathing at one time Lol.]

Everyone else in the room noticed Inuyasha's sudden shock stage and began to worry.

"Inuyasha…are you okay?" Miroku asked, since that was his best friend.

"I won't forgive her…" Was all he said as he dropped the tabloid, and let the room. Depression, anger, and hurt all evident in his eyes.

**--------**

Kagome attentively sat in her seat on the plane. Finally she'd be back home in Tokyo, and she could forget all the horrible memories she'd created these past few weeks. Tomorrow would be a new day. With new memories to cloud the ones she had. She began to close her eyes. When she woke up, she'd be home again.

_**That's it…I just have to go to sleep…and when I wake up, this will all be over…**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Or…so she thinks! Lol. Anyway…I know what you all are thinking right now, about what happened to Kagome. Let me be one to tell you, YOU ARE WRONG! ^_^ Or are you…? Hum…I guess you'll have to wait and find out! All right, here's my usual…'hope you liked it speech'. And Please R&R, let me know what it is you're thinking because truthfully, I don't have a damn clue thinking! (=**

**-Dia**

**PS. No offence to any of my readers whose name may be 'Michelle' I don't have a personal hatred towards the name. Michie's character attitude comes from my cousin whose name is Michelle. And she just totally hates her name for no reason. Personally I love the name! ^-^**


	16. It’s Done…We’re Done

AN: It's official I'm back! I didn't fall off the edge of the earth and die! :p

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 16- It's Done…We're Done  
--------------

_**That's it…I just have to go to sleep…and when I wake up, this will all be over…**_

-X-

She was awake for a while now, just sitting there, cradling throbbing arm. She noticed that it's been doing that a lot since the incident. Still, she never told anybody, she made it her promise, and Kagome was never one to break a promise. It was around five in the morning, the darkness of night still peering through her window. It also looked as if it would snow possibly later in the day. Truthfully she didn't care. But despite the pain in her arm, and the overcastting gloom outside, Kagome felt…peaceful. Finally, she would be back in her hometown after three long months of little to no contact at all. She also wouldn't have to return to school for an entire month. She wouldn't have to think about bad memories for an entire month, and for that, she felt just…peaceful.

Kagome rolled her sleeve up to once again take a quick glance at her arm. She only sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"Still bruised…" She said quietly to herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in the next 10 minutes please fasten all seatbelts."

She rolled her sleeve back down and peered back out the window. She could see many lights coming from small and tall buildings outside. A small smile trickled across her lips…she was home.

Ten minutes seemed to have flown by in the blink of an eye because before she knew it, she was on solid ground once again, standing in the lobby of TIA. [an: Tokyo international airport] She looked around anxiously trying to find her family, friends, and of course her…sufficient other. Since it was still early in the morning, Kagome couldn't shout anyone's names so she'd have to be patient in finding her family. Well…that was until…

"Kagome…!" A high-pitched females screech that earned shushes from other people in at the airport.

Kagome turned in the direction she heard her name being called; only to be bombarded with multiple hugs. Her friends not being aware of her sore arm only caused her more physical pain, but compared to the emotional joy she was currently feeling canceled out her arm. She'd worry about that later.

"Kagome, what happened to you? All of a sudden you just spoofed and we never heard from you anymore." Rin complained.

"I know…I'm so sorry. A lot just…" She thought for a second. "just…started happening. It's hard to explain."

Sango, being Kagome's long-term friend, instantly noticed Kagome sudden mood change. Despite their age difference, Kagome was closet to Sango…other than Michie. Sango knew she'd have to talk to Kagome privately later.

"Kagome dear," Another familiar voice was heard.

Kagome's heard snapped around and her eyes lit up and glistened. "Mom…" She said as she ran into her mothers' arms like a small child on Christmas morning.

Her mom chuckled as she embraced her teenage daughter warmly. "How was your flight sweetheart?"

"Long and boring…"

Everyone laughed at Kagome response.

"I hope you didn't forget me, now did you?" Kagome's father chimed in.

Kagome smiled as she hugged her father as well. "Hi daddy." She said sweetly.

"Great to have you back sweetheart."

"I know you guys aren't have a reuniting party without me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked. "Could that be my bratty, younger, free loader of a cousin?" She said jokingly.

Michie pushed past her aunt and uncle. "Nix the 'free loader' part, but ill admit to being a tiny bit bratty." She joked right back and spread her arms.

"Hey cousin!" The two said simultaneously right before capturing the other in a bone crushing hug.

"Ayame couldn't make it up here this morning…she was to lazy to wake up. So she'll be at your welcome back party tonight!" Sango said pretty much ruining the surprise. Not longer after had she realized what she'd done and clasped her mouth shut.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What party…?"

Everyone glared at her. "SANGO!" They screamed.

She raised her hands in defeat. "Would 'I'm sorry' work in this situation?"

Everyone sighed with the exception of Kagome who only laughed. But only seconds later had she noticed the person she was most eager to see…was nowhere in sight. She turned back to her friends and family with a puzzled look on her face.

She spoke up. "Hey…where's Inuyasha…?" She asked softly.

All of a sudden everyone's mood changed and it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. They each looked around, not wanting to be the one to break the news to her, especially when she just came home. Kagome suddenly grew worried and impatient.

"Guys, where is he? Did something happen!?" Her worry growing.

Michie decided to take the fall and speak up. "No Kagome, nothing happened to him but…"

"Hey! It's still early; we can worry about him later! He's all grown up, let him do what he wants!" Kagome's father cut her off not wanting to see the situation go from bad to worse.

Kagome however, only seemed to be more confused but decided to let it go…

For now…

-X-

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to her!?" An enraged females voice shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I just don't. She wouldn't tell me anything, and neither would he. Ever since that day, Kagome seemed really…out of it."

"Kairi, you should know everything that's going on in that idiotic big head of hers!"

The girl only averted her eyes in another direction. "She doesn't tell me everything. I don't see why she would. I've only been her fake friend for three months."

The other girl narrowed her eyes and brought her face close to that of Kairi's. "Did you forget who pays for you to go to school, _and_ keeps your poor little family off the streets? In case you forgot…that's _my_ families doing out of the kindness of our hearts. Now, if I tell you to get into some snotty nosed little brats head, I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT!" She screamed while sticking Kairi across the face violently.

Kairi fell to the ground and cupped her now pained cheek while staring up at whom hit her. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Humph, where is she now?"

"By now, I'd expect her to be back here in Tokyo…" She answered with a small sniffle.

The other young woman stopped in her tracks and smirked. "So, she already back here, huh? Maybe I _will_ just let things play out, as they should. It should be interesting…"

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you going to such far lengths to bring her down, Kikyo?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed into slits. "Actually, I _do_ mind you asking because it's really none of your business. But, maybe if I tell you, you'll understand the severity of the situation, so listen up! For generations, that Higurashi clan has been at the top of the business market next to Takahashi. This had only been because for quiet some time they have two branches, Kagome's family…and Michelle's family; her younger cousin. But about 12 years ago a freak accident occurred, and the second branch to Higurashi blew up in flames. There were no survivors, and no evidence proving what happened that day. Since then, Higurashi has been selling arms and legs to keep his stupid little business up. [an: it's an expression not lateral] But he knew, without the help of his brothers half of the company, he'd fall right through the cracks."

Kairi only listened with wide-eyes as Kikyo continued.

"That's when Higurashi turned to his old friend the Takahashi and formed a deal. The deal was exactly what's taking place today; that his only daughter would marry Takahashi's youngest son. A merge like that would surely boost both companies immensely to the point where every other business might as well shut down now. There'd be no way anyone could take both Higurashi and Takahashi down. It's practically impossible. That's why I've been putting my foot down as the sole heir to the Hongo Company and fortune. It was obvious the two didn't want to be married once they found out they had to be, so all I did was make it my duty to split them up." Kikyo smirked slyly. "It is what the two wanted after all. And after Kagome's little rhon-de-vu with the prince, I don't see them having a wedding…_any_ time soon."

Kairi shook her head in disgust, but couldn't speak on her thoughts. Though, if she had a choice, she'd have a few choice words for Kikyo right about now. After all, what she was doing was inhumane beyond belief. Trying to tear apart a growing love for her owe selfish benefits.

But who am I to talk…I was the one made it all happen…

-X-

Kagome stretched and yawned before flopping down onto her bed in her room. "Ahhh, there's no place like home." She said while smothering her face in the pillow.

When she rolled over and viewed the roomed she'd missed for so long, she sighed and smiled sweetly. _**Everything is just how I left it…**_

A knock came through her door. "Miss Kagome…?" A maid called from the other end.

She sat up and seated herself on the edge. "You can come in."

The middle-aged woman opened the door and bowed out of respect before speaking freely. "Your mother sent me up to help you unpack if you…"

"It's fine really! I already suckered someone into helping me pack it all up. I guess I can at least do the unpacking myself."

"Very well then." The woman answered before leaving and closing the door.

Kagome glanced at the many suitcases she had piled up against the wall in her room. "Might as well start." She said while walking toward the bags. She bent over and reached for one with her bad arm not realizing what she was doing at first. Before she knew it, a sharp pain shot through her entire arm, her eyes widened, and she screamed…loud."

Kagome's screams were heard throughout the household and she knew within seconds everyone would be at her door. So she summed up the small bit of energy she had and scooted over to her door to lock it. Kagome then leaned her back up against the door and wheezed in silence. She carefully removed her shirt to examine her arm closer. It was clearly noticeable, the differences in her two arms. One looked normal and perfectly fine, while the other was swollen and bruised from the wrist to now a little past her elbow.

Is it getting worse…?

She thought to herself, but her thoughts were broken when about seven people began yelling her name from the other side of her door. Several fist collided with the solid doorframe and it was staring to give Kagome a headache.

"Unlock the door!" Her father yelled.

"I'm fine!" She yelled. "Just leave me alone, I'm tired!"

"Kagome dear, what's going on in there? Why did you scream like that? Something has to be wrong?" Her mother called back.

Kagome looked around hoping to find a good lie that would keep her family at bay for now. That's when her eyes spotted a stuffed pig, and an old Charlotte's Web book from her childhood.

"Um…I was reading a book, when I saw a spider on my lap…so I screamed."

"Are you sure everything's alright in there?"

"Yes, I'm fine, believe me! I'm going to go take a nap now so I'll be well rested for later on today!"

Kagome's parents looked at each other skeptically. A spider in Kagome's room, on her lap? Something just didn't add up. But instead of pressing their daughter for more information, they left her door and allowed her to sleep.

On the other side, Kagome was cradling her arm in the other once again. The pain just didn't seem like it would subside anytime soon, and she knew she couldn't stay in her room till it healed. But what was she to do? In order for her to get the proper treatment, she'd have to break her promise. And since she didn't want to…or maybe just wasn't ready to, she'd have no choice but to suck it up and ignore the pain.

While groaning she forced herself to her feet, and stormed into her bathroom immediately removing the remainder of her clothing and getting in a hot steamy shower. The water was boiling, but she didn't care. Despite her now red and tender soft skin, her pained arm started to feel some relief. In face, her arm felt so good she didn't think she'd ever leave the bathroom. Kagome leaned up against the wall allowing the water to just pour out onto her body. She somehow became lost in her thoughts.

_**What am I to do…? Everyone's bound to find out something is wrong sooner or later…**_

While using the wall behind her as balance, Kagome slid down the bottom of the tub to her knees and stared at the floor below her.

_**Then what…? What will I do…? What Will I say…? **_

The hot water from the showerhead continued to beat down on her back. However, she didn't even seem to notice. It was almost as if…she was in a trance. That's when a tear snuck down her cheek fell to the tub floor only to mix with the water. However…Kagome didn't feel like crying and wasn't quite sure why she was. She wasn't sad at the moment. Maybe a little confused and unsure of herself but…not sad.

She averted her eyes to her bruised arm. She examined it again trying to figure out if the bruise really was traveling up her arm. Or if it was all just in her head. But whatever was wrong with her arm, it sure made Kagome sick. Everything from the wrist up to her elbow was completely black and blue, as well as swollen. Just looking at her own arm made Kagome's stomach churn. Somehow, she felt herself beginning to get sick so she turned her head and focused on something else.

_**Something has got to be done…**_

-X-

"Someone has to talk to her, she's acting as if there's nothing wrong."

"Well in her eyes…there is _nothing_ wrong. Kagome doesn't know that we all know about her little…experiment. Kagome doesn't know Inuyasha called off the wedding. She doesn't know any of that."

Ayame sat on the floor with an expressionless look on her face. "I can't believe she'd do something like this."

Sango and Michie both sighed before having a seat themselves. It had been hours since Kagome had gotten home and only a few more before her welcome home party. So for the past few hours, the girls, including Rin, had been putting up the last bit of decorations for later. The party wasn't going to be big. Just them, close family, a few extra friends and…hopefully Inuyasha and his parents. They'd already been informed that the Takashi's should be coming…but they weren't too sure about Inuyasha, especially with the mood he's been in these past few weeks.

So as for right now, all anyone could do is hope.

"I really don't think Kagome would do something like this. That may just be my own opinion, but…we've known Kagome forever, she'd an honest girl, always has been. So, why would she all of a sudden turn on the one she loves?" Sango asked.

While tying up a balloon, Michie answered. "I don't think she would just go out and do something like that either. I mean…as much as she may seem guilty, we're her friends and if no one else does…_we_ should be the ones to give her the benefit of the doubt. And who knows…maybe the media just caught her off guard or something?"

Rin nodded. "That's true. They do it all the time!"

All three girls shot Rin a look. "Coming from the girl who reads and believes almost _every_ tabloid she picks up…" Ayame answered sarcastically.

She shrugged her shoulders. "So I like gossip. Doesn't mean I believe every little thing I read."

The other girls laughed uncontrollably while Rin flushed with embarrassment.

A few moments later, the girls' laughter subsided when Kagome herself entered the room. All heads turned to her face…and then down to her choice of attire.

"H-hey? Have any of you spoken to Inuyasha lately? He wont answer any of my calls…"

All four girls stared dumbfounded at what Kagome was wearing, all unable to speak and Kagome was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my face!? I just came out the shower so I don't stink…guys what are you staring at?"

Sango being the brave one broke the silent stares to speak up. "Um, Kagome…do you mind explaining why you're wearing night shorts, with a turtle neck sweater _and_ a jacket where we're indoors?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't really want to explain that she has a bruise going all the way up her arm and is trying to hide it from all mankind with her shirt and jacket. The reason she chose to put on the shorts was just to let a little air in her system.

"Um…no particular reason, I uh…just felt like being a little awkward today!" She answered nervously.

"Well you certainly accomplished that one." Ayame mumbled.

"Kagome! What you have on right now is worse than wearing a bikini in the snow, or wearing a snowsuit to the beach!" Michie bellowed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow attempting to understand her cousin's analogies but gave up since she just couldn't do it. "Don't worry about why I'm wearing it. I'll change before tonight. Now could someone please tell me if they've seen or heard from Inuyasha?"

"Uh…" The all said in unison since they knew they couldn't stall any longer.

"None of us have seen or heard from him in a long time. Only your dad talks to him, well his dad actually. So your best bet would be to ask him. However…" Sango paused. "We were told that he'd be here at the party tonight, so maybe you should just wait around until then. Then you can say what you need to!"

The other three girls looked at Sango with 'you better know what you're doing' looks.

Kagome however merely shrugged and said: "Okay…I guess I'll just wait until then." She finished before turning to leave the huge party room.

When Kagome was no longer in earshot, Sango sighed before sliding to her knees. "Now the problem will be getting Inuyasha there…"

"Sango, you just better know what you're doing!" Michie yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm just working on operation get Kagome and Inuyasha back together before Kagome knows they broke up!"

Ayame and Rin shared a glance at each other trying to make sense of what Sango said.

Michie nodded her head. "Alright…so what's the plan?"

Sango took a deep breath before… "I have no idea."

-X-

"It took much persuasion Higurashi, but I finally got my son to agree to come to Kagome's welcome home party. But he ill only come on one condition…"

Higurashi looked skeptical, but stayed quiet to awake his good friends terms.

"He wishes to have a proper break up with Kagome."

**-----------------**

Kagome was sitting cross-legged in front of the mirror in her bedroom. For a while she was putting on her traditional light amount of make up, but now she was putting in earrings, which finally completed her casual look. Nothing special, just a simple pair of faded jeans, a pretty green sweater with long sleeves, and a pair of black sneakers; very appropriate for a small party with just family and close friends.

She sighed as she stood up from her seat and headed for the door. She tugged on the sleeve with her injured arm and then opened the door and left her room.

"Welcome Home Kagome!"

As soon as she got the bottom of the steps, she was greeted with the smiling faces of her friends, and family members from near and far, but the person she wanted to see the most was still nowhere to be seen.

Inuyasha…where are you…?

Everyone entered the party room and enjoyed Kagome's company. But a few hours later, Kagome's father slipped away without being seen by anyone. He sneakily walked to the main hall to open the front door for his good friend, and his soon to be ex-son in law.

When Mr. Higurashi came face to face with the two, he instantly noticed Inuyasha's unreadable expression. He couldn't quite put his finger on what he thought Inuyasha was feeling and he wouldn't press the boy for answerers. He already knew the cause, in face…everyone did. Even Kagome, she just doesn't know everyone else knows.

"Higurashi." Inuyasha said with absolutely no feeling in his voice.

Mr. Higurashi merely bowed and then turned to his old friend whom he could tell was sharing the same thoughts he was. The thought… _**What can we do to stop this…?**_

They knew that before the night ended, two hearts would be broken.

**-----------------**

Kagome was standing with a group of friends from her old high school. She enjoyed catching up with them and was glad they all came. But she still couldn't help but feel a little upset that Inuyasha hadn't come, and still won't talk to her.

Was he upset with her? Was there a reason for his absence? Or is this just payback for her own absence in France? But all those thoughts soon flew out of her head once she heard…

"Hey, Kagome? Isn't that your boyfriend over there in the corner by himself?" A young girl named Hitomi asked.

Kagome's head snapped around so fast it was a miracle she didn't get whiplash. Her eyes searched for those Inuyasha, and not long did it take for their eyes to meet. She could tell he was looking at her, so she smiled softly. He however, furrowed his eyebrows and turned his gaze to something else.

Kagome blinked a good three times hoping that what she just saw was her imagination. Something that would just give her a sign that her own boyfriend didn't just blatantly ignore her presents. But her wish didn't come true. Nor did she know why Inuyasha was acting the way he was. Something was bothering him, she could tell. But what? Her…? He did cut his eyes at _her_ after all. But what did she do?

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Miss Kagome?" A drink server asked her while sticking a tray of drinks in her face.

"Uh…yes, two please!" She answered sweetly. She really needed a reason to go and approach him; it was obvious he was in a bad mood. So perhaps hot chocolate would help cheer him up.

Once she had her drinks in possession, she made her was to the corner Inuyasha was standing in.

"Hey, I uh…brought you some…"

"I don't want it." He simply cut her off and looked away refusing to look her in the eye.

"Okay…" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and then say the drinks down at a nearby table. "I can't help getting the feeling you're mad at me."

Silence bestowed upon Inuyasha.

Kagome waved her hands in front of his face. "Feel free to correct me if I am wrong…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms still refusing to say anything. Instead, he turned his back to her and began walking in the direction one the back doors. Kagome, wanting to know why Inuyasha was so upset with her fallowed him outside.

"Inuyasha…? Inuyasha…?" She called but he kept walking until he was far away from the house, outside…in the snow.

[an: did I forget to mention it snowed pretty heavy this day in the fanfic world? If I did…now you know!]

He still hadn't opened his mouth, instead he walked faster only causing Kagome to move faster behind him.

"Inuyasha? Could you slow down and talk to me? Why are you acting this way? What did I…whoa!!!" She yelled when she slipped on ice and fell in the snow. Neither of the two had jackets on since they both just stormed out the house. But at the moment, I don't think either of them cared. When Kagome hit the ground, Inuyasha stopped moving but didn't turn around to see her. Where Kagome gained her posture back, she sat up on her knees in the snow.

"Inuyasha, please don't ignore me like this. W-what did I do?" She asked almost in an unheard whisper.

Inuyasha's hands balled into fist and he lowered his head. With his back still faced to her he spoke. But his words seemingly sounded like they were trembling. Almost as if he was fighting the urge to cry.

"At this point…it doesn't matter Kagome. You did it, it's done…we're…done."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: aw…I feel sad, but I won't let myself be sad because I know how the story ends!(= but until then…gotta love cliff hangers' right? Eh…no I'm pretty sure you could live without them. But anyway…HEY, I UPDATED, After like a whole month and a half. But I promise you I wasn't just giving up. Part of it was being in school, or just being plain old lazy and didn't feel like writing, but who cares at this point, right? The point is…I updated! ^_^

-Dia

PS. R&R and I'll update soon!


	17. Getting Married?

AN: alright so look…there really isn't an excuse this time for my delay. I just didn't feel like writing so I took an even longer break. But hey, it's after Christmas so I figured I owed you! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm poor, so don't sue me…I don't own the characters. L0l**

**Title: Hate That I Love You**

**Summery: Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown into an arranged marriage, and for two people who seemingly hate each other, they sure seem to like each other. What will be the outcome of these two rich heirs?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 17- Getting Married?

-------------

_"At this point…it doesn't matter Kagome. You did it, it's done…we're…done."_

"NO!" She screamed as she threw a hairbrush at the television in her bedroom. Shards flew everywhere, but she didn't care. The only thing that was on her mind was that sentence.

**_I did it? It's done…we're done???_**

Nothing but confusion ran through her head.

"What did I do!?" Kagome asked herself as she fell to her knees covering her face with her hands.

A knock came from the other side of her door, but she didn't pay it any mind.

_"Kagome, Kagome honey are you alright?"_

She looked towards her door and simply yelled… "Go away!"

------  
On the other side of the door stood her mother with a deeply concerned look on her face. Sure, she knew what happened. She knew it before Kagome did. Still, Kagome was her daughter and she wanted to console her the best way that she could.

"Kagome, please open the door."

_"No!"_

Her mother sighed. There was nothing she could do. It's impossible to try helping someone who doesn't want to be helped. She raised her hand to knock once again when a hand was placed on her right shoulder. She turned to see Sango who gave her a knowing look. Silently, she nodded and walked away leaving the rest to Sango.

Once alone, Sango pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked Kagome's door. Upon entering the room, she witnessed her friend curled up into a ball on the bed. Paper and glass were all over the place. The entire room was a mess but nothing compared to the mess lying in the bed.

"Sango, get out…now." She said groggily. It was obvious she was crying now.

Sango crossed her arms and stood her ground. "Not until you talk to me…"

Kagome sat up from her bed. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy, and her skin was a pale as a ghost. Sango noticed that the window was open allowing the cold air to come in the room.

"There's nothing to tell so just leave." She solemnly answered.

"No, there's **a lot** to tell. You can start with, what's the reason you became so absent to us in France?"

Kagome stared at her friend for a long paused trying to think of a good enough reason but failed and sighed. "I'm sorry Sango, but I can't."

Sango rolled her eyes, beginning to get a little irritated. "Why can't you tell me? I'm your best friend, through thick and thin! I wouldn't…"

"You're saying that like you've never kept secrets from me! Last I checked, none of us knew about you dating Miroku slash Inuyasha's best-freaking-friend until I was about to leave!"

"That was different, Kagome! I didn't move to another country and suddenly dismember all contact with the world!" Sango began yelling which in turn had Kagome yell as well.

"Well, I apologize for having better things to do with my time!"

Sango gasped and her mood suddenly went from adrenalin to what seemed like hurt…and disappointment. She sighed deeply and began backing out of Kagome's room. Kagome's back was turned to her friend, but she could feel the melancholic atmosphere, and it made her feel terrible about what she's said. However, Kagome was stubborn and wouldn't cave so easily.

"Fine, you can cry yourself away in this room alone, just remember that in the event you may need me…I might have better things to do with my time." Sango finished and headed to the door but the sound of Kagome's voice stopped her.

"Wait…" She said and Sango turned to face her. "All this time…you knew?"

"Sango raised an eyebrow until it registered why she was asking that question. "Oh yea mean about Inuyasha?"

Sarcastically, Kagome answered: "No, about how the Grinch stole Christmas! Of course I mean Inuyasha!"

Sango had to bite her tongue because it was taking _everything_ in her not to tackle her friend to the ground, something she's deserved for quite a while. "In fact, I did know. We all knew. The only person who didn't know…was you."

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me!? At least I could have been prepared for this!"

"Number one, _you_ wouldn't answer anyone phone calls because you had, 'better things to do'. And number two…it wasn't any of our places to tell you. But just because this situation is the way it is now, doesn't mean it can't be fixed. If I were you Kagome, I'd start with this…"

Sango reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out what seemed like folded pieces of paper. She tossed them like a Frisbee to Kagome, whom caught it with no problem. Then, Sango left the room not wanting to be the innocent by standard to see what Kagome would do next.

She examined the folded papers cautiously as if they'd blow up in her hand. Then, she unfolded them and stared at the huge picture looking back at her. On the outside, it would appear that she wasn't even phased by it. But on the inside she was broken.

**_What have I done..._**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a bit harsh Inuyasha, don't you think she at least deserves an explanation? I mean, you broke her heart in the middle of a snow blizzard and just left."

"Well guess what, she broke mine a long time ago and she doesn't even know she did."

"Exactly!" Miroku suddenly blurted. "She _doesn't_ know. You didn't give her a reason. You just left."

"Well, she didn't seem to have a problem with going to France without asking of my opinion. She just left as well."

Miroku shook his head. This would be one of those times he couldn't believe this guy was his best friend.

"And that is where you're wrong, because she _did_ come to you for your opinion but _you_ blew her off. And…wait a minute…is _that_ what this is about?" Miroku asked trying to fit the pieces to this puzzle.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is breaking up with Kagome, and refusing to tell her why _your_ way of getting back at her because you were last to find out about her leaving for France?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I got over that months ago. That's over and done with. I wouldn't let that motivate my anger for this…"

"Really, Inuyasha? Because I think that you still harbor some anger in you about that. Somewhere deep inside that thick head of yours, you wish you could turn back the clock and redo that all over again. You _wanted_ to be able to tell her not to go, that way this whole situation could have been avoided."

"I didn't break up with her because of that! Stop trying to make more of this than it has to be. You're making it seem like _I'm _the bad guy when this time, I'm not."

"I'm not trying to make you seem like the bad guy. I'm just trying to open your eyes. I understand you're upset. Honestly, who wouldn't be? If Sango did the same to me I'd be pissed off too. But there's still a better way to solve things, and treating the situation the way you're doing now only make you seem like the bad guy. Two wrongs don't make a right. In my opinion I think you should go back and talk to her. If only to tell her why you did what you did.

Just then, a knock came threw from the outside of Inuyasha's study. Without his answer, the door opened and revealed his Inutashio.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Father…"

"Son…" He answered.

A ray of uncomfortable silence floated around the room until Inutashio spoke. "Miroku, could you please give a minute alone with my son?"

"Uh…sure, sir." Miroku responded and began walking when Inuyasha stopped him.

"No Miroku, stay. I think I'm going to need a witness to what might happen."

"Um…okay…"

Inutashio merely shook his head. "Suit yourself.

"What do you want Tashio?" Inuyasha irrespectively asked.

"I only came to get your final opinion about marrying Kagome before I say what I'm about to say,"

"I already made up my mind, no questions asked. I'm not going through with it and that's final, so what do you want old man?"

The middle aged man sighed as Miroku silently watched the whole thing.

"If this is truly what you wish then you should have no problem with marrying…"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, as he knew what was to come. "No!" he shouted. "I'm not going through with another one of your arranged marriages!"

"Sit down and silence yourself boy, I am still your father!" Besides, you have no say in the matter at hand. The decision has already been made for you."

Inuyasha folded his arms and stood with a challenging expression on his face. "I'm not going to go through with it. You can't make me say 'I do' and sign a marriage license."

"None of that will be necessary because it's already been done for you."

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top on his lungs and Miroku unknowingly jumped into the conversation as well.

"Sir, you can't be serious! He is your son, how can you go and just take his freedom away and marry him off to someone?"

"Stand down." He merely said to Miroku and turning back to Inuyasha who had smoke coming out of his ears. "Now for you, before you get all worked up about this, allow me to explain. This is a temporary marriage of benefits. You're only required to be married to the girl 1-3 three year's tops. No intimacy is required of you unless you choose. However the two of you must live in the same home. The house has already been provided for the two under the watchful eye of the young girls family and myself. When in public, you two must acknowledge that you are married but you don't have to do so in private."

Inuyasha's anger was boiling and all he really wanted to do was to strangle his father, but instead he asked…

"Who is she?"

Inutashio turned to the door. "Oh yes, young lady you may enter." He said.

Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes all looked toward the door as they watched it open and a familiar faced girl with a perky smile on her face entered the room with her own family.

"Inuyasha, meet the Hongo family of Miko Industries, and their daughter, Kikyo."

* * *

Sango came back into the living room where everyone waited for her.

"What did she say?" Rin asked breaking an uncomfortable silence.

Sango sighed. "She really didn't say much of anything. I showed her the magazine but I didn't stay to watch her reaction. From this moment on, I probably would try to talk much sense into Kagome right now because she's stubborn and persistent. She's going to try and stay mad at Inuyasha for as long as she can until she can begin to start being mad at herself. It shouldn't take long. But for now, it may be best it we all leave her be."

Everyone nodded in response and began to leave the house with the exception of everyone who lived there.

-x-

She stared at the long article in her hands reading diligently to herself. She couldn't believe the things she was reading. Some slightly true but still so far from it. But who could she blame, him, the news editor…herself? After all, it was her stupid choice, which started the whole thing.

"Why did I go? Why didn't I just refuse?" is all she could say to herself.

She continued reading until she felt her arm begin to throb. Kagome looked at her aching arm and pulled up the sleeve. A tear formed and fell from her eyes to the bruise on her arm. Her shoulders began to shake as she readied herself for another wave of tears that were sure to fall.

"It's my fault…" She whispered. "There's no one else to blame but me. I'm the one who left and went to France in the first place, I'm the one who decided that 'hanging out' seemed like a good idea, and I'm the one who in turn hurt the man I love…it's my fault. It's all my fault."

She violently ripped the magazine in half and through it out of her site. Just the thought of kissing that creep disgusted her.

"I hate you! You ruined everything!" She yelled.

Just then, her cell phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket and checked the caller ID. The number was unknown and she started not to answer. But something told her it would be a good idea to do so. So she pulled herself together and sniffled a few times before answering.

"Hello…?" She asked more then greeted.

_"Kagome! Thank goodness you answered! Are you alright?"_ She heard bellow through the telephone.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Kairi? I wasn't expecting you to call so soon. I'm fine…why do you ask?"

"Oh, I um…never mind. It's not important. How are things with you and Inuyasha? You guys aren't still fighting are you?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but no words would come out of her mouth. All the played in her head was Inuyasha breaking up with her…and then the vision of her kissing _him_.

_"Kagome…?" _She heard come through the phone breaking her thoughts.

"Oh, actually…we're not…"

_"Listen to me Kagome! I don't have much time but I feel terrible and I'm so sorry I did this to you!"_

With the largest confused look on her face, Kagome answered, "Why would you be sorry?"

_"I don't have time to answer that. Just listen; you've got to get back together with Inuyasha as soon as possible. Something really bad is going to happen soon and it's already taking place right now. Part of it's my fault, I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm truly sorry. But now, you're the only one who can fix it. You have to go to Inuyasha and marry him as soon as possible or in the end, everyone may lose. You, your family…as well as his. That's all I can say, please Kagome, go to him and make things right!"_

"But Kairi, how can I do any of that when I don't know what you're talking about? You're jumping all around! What do you mean everyone will lose in the end? What going on with him? Kairi…!"

The line went dead and all Kagome heard was a dial tone. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, she was so confused; what could possibly be going on? Why was Kairi all of a sudden so guilty? Kagome just couldn't get it.

Moments later, she heard the front door open and a faint but very familiar voice was heard from downstairs. Kagome couldn't sit around and feel sorry for herself anymore so she got up out her bed, left her bedroom and eavesdropped from the top of the steps. The voice she confirmed to be Miroku.

_"Are you sure about this?"_

She heard and she confirmed to be Michie.

_"I'm positive, Inuyasha's…getting married."_

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. How could he do this? Did she honestly mean nothing to him? Did she really make him that upset that he'd go off and marry someone else without even trying to work things out first? What's going on! Why did it seem like everyone knew something more than she did?

_"To who!!!"_ Michie yelled a little more than necessary.

_"Some buisness guys daughter with some other company. The girls terrible, I could see it in her eyes. There was no kindness at all in her eyes and nothing but maliciousness radiated off her figure through her innocent smile. The girls' a straight up bitch, I know it…"_

_"WHO IS IT!?"_ Michie yelled once again.

_"Her name was something like…Kiko, Kinko_…"

_"Kikyo…?"_

_"Yea, that's it!"_ Miroku said.

Michie's eyes widened and her face fell. _"No way…"_

Kagome's eyes were equally as wide as she hyperventilated with her back against the railing. She couldn't believe her ears; she couldn't believe what was happening to her life. One little mistake was causing her whole world to fall apart and it was all her fault. Her life was going just great until…

She relaxed her muscles and covered her face with her eyes.

**_This is all my fault...it's all my fault and i can't take it back..._**

She could feel more tears pressing to be released, but she wouldn't let them. She wasn't going to allow anymore tears to fall. She cried enough, she wouldn't cry anymore. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself. She was tired of everyone else feeling sorry for her. She did it, she caused it. She raised her head from her hands with a determined look on her face.

**_And I'll be the one to fix it…_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Okay, so it's a little short, sue me. No, on second thought…please don't -__-

Honestly I wanted it to be longer because of my like…2 or 3 month break but and can't think of anything more to add to this chapter without going too far ahead in the story. But trust me we're getting pretty close to the climax when everything starts to unfold. :)

Anyway, I'll try not to take anymore long breaks like I did before because well…it's not fair to you guys who have been my faithful readers since day 1! Alright so, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's very suspenseful wouldn't you say? Please R&R and tell me what you liked, or didn't like…or whatever you want to throw in there! XD  
-Dia  
ps. Hope everyone's enjoyed the past few holidays! I know I did!


End file.
